A wolf's howl and a fox's snarl
by SwiftDragonfly
Summary: Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs. Leahxoc lesbian
1. Family

Author's note: I do not own any of the characters from twilight, the wonderful Stephanie Meyers does. I only own Chris and her family.

Trees blurred past as we drove, blending into a mush of green as the tires carrying the car drove on. Tapping on each of the windows and surface of the vehicle could be heard from the constant rain, never ceasing to stop. Like the crying clouds had seen something so terrible, that they could never stop shedding their tears. Not even if God himself told them to.

Because of the stupid rain, we could not roll down our windows to allow fresh air into the crowded van. The van that transported five of my brothers, my father, and myself looked to be only a decade old. Not very old. The outside was a shiny new coat of silver, being able to mimic a mirror once put up to something. The windows, which I was looking through, were darkened to make it difficult for others to see inside. Although, for creatures like us, it doesn't make a difference. A black dot is merely a mix of colors put together...

"Are we there yet? I can't wait to get there..." Tommy whined to my right. I snorted. Why in the world was he _excited_ about this move? We were bloody _moving _for the twentieth time in the past two years!

Tommy looked up at me, but didn't meet my gaze. He was seven years old, but looked about 10. Of all my brothers, I'd consider him my second favorite. He's still a child, and hasn't picked up too much from his father and older brothers yet. Hopefully never will. He, as of yet, doesn't know the true reason of why we move everywhere.

If anything, I could easily compare him to girls at his age. He likes to sew, is a wimp, and has longish almost white light blond hair that reaches to his shoulders and blue eyes that make him look like a girl on sight. At the moment having his lower lip protruding out into a pout made him even more girly, but adorable all the same.

"We'll be there soon, son, don't worry." My father responded, looking behind him at his youngest son for a moment before returning his attention to the road. I looked back to Jason, my eighteen year old brother.

"You just _had_ to cave into your cravings, didn't you?" I asked him, narrowing my green eyes eyes at him. It was _his_ fault that we were moving again. Why should we all pay for his stupid mistake? Why should _I_ pay for my family's misfortune?

My brother Tommy is 7, Sam (my twin) is 17, Jason is 18, Zach is 20, and my oldest brother Mark is 25 years old. I have no idea how old my father is.

Practically all of my brothers look the same, except Tommy who hasn't really developed yet. They all have the same characteristics, small differences due to their life style and attitude towards _food_. Each one has blue eyes, tan skin, and dirty blonde hair that curls out and away from their scalp. Each one also has massive muscles that bulge from their skin and make anyone near them quite nice and courteous... anyone that isn't suffers head trauma. Or dies.

They are also all freakishly tall.

And I mean giant tall. My twin brother Sam, who is 6'11, is the shortest of my brothers. Excluding Tommy of course. I'm 6'10...

Me, being the only female of my family since my mother died three years ago, hardly look anything like my brothers and father. I have strawberry blond hair, for one thing, that almost reaches my shoulders and bright almost cat like green eyes. I am very strong for my age and gender however, and have beaten a few of my brothers in arm wrestling on more than one occasion. That's what you get when you live with five macho men and protect your practically defenseless seven year old. I'm fairly slender, hardly what you'd call skinny but I've got practically no fat on my body. I couldn't call myself beautiful, for a lot of people would call me very masculine and I have too broad of shoulders. I do however have some curves. Although not many people notice them...

At the moment I wore a loose black t-shirt with the lettering 'bite me' on the back in green, and also loose tan shorts. Around my neck was a Hawaiian necklace with flat beads covering it and a piece of wood in the shape of a fox head. Sam wore the same clothing.

"Shut it Chris." Jason retorted back, annoyed by constant 'nagging'. "You know you're just sore that you didn't get to taste some." He said, smiling back to me his wolfish grin and licking his lips. I saw his reflection in the window and nearly threw up.

"Seriously Chris," Sam said, leaning forward from the seat behind me so that his face was next to mine. "You should try human meat sometime. It's much better than stuffing yourself with human food and hoping it's enough to not lose control." He also grinned his wolf smile, showing all his canine teeth. I glared at him and growled dangerously at my twin brother. Although he was my favorite brother, he was a pain in the ass at times.

"One of these days something _stronger _than you is not going to happy for you killing their mate and friends." I said venomously to him, letting the deep growl continue to erupt from my chest. "If you weren't family I would have eaten you by now."

"Oh really? That would be entertaining to watch." He said, laughing at my threat.

"Why would you want to kill him Sissy?" Tommy asked from beside me, and I fell silent. I couldn't tell him _why._ He still had a few months of being happy and ignorant.

My father smiled. "I think it's about time we told little Tommy about our family secret. It's about time for him to be turned... isn't it, Chris?" I glared at the older man, scowling at the thought of Tommy turning. Unconsciously I dug my nails into my arms.

"He still has quite a few more-" I started, but was cut off.

"Tell me what!?" The little boy asked excitedly, his eyes gleaming with mischief at the thought of being let in on the 'family secret'. Little did he know the horrors of it. "I wanna know!" He said, pouting at the thought of now not knowing.

"He still has four more months." I stated, hoping to postpone. Of course now it would be impossible.

"Oh come on little sis!" Zack said, leaning towards me from next to Sam and grinning at me. I snarled at him and let out a loud growl baring my teeth at him. "You and Sam found out when you were five!"

"That's because I turned early because I'm a girl!" I said, getting more angry.

"Chris calm down. We don't need large animals bursting out and attacking each other in this small van." My father said, temporarily looking to us before looking back to the road. "You've tried to shield your little brother too long, and it's time he learned."

I snorted.

I knew I wouldn't win this fight.

When I didn't speak my pack took that as a sign of defeat. Tommy looked towards our father hopefully. His mouth was curved into a smile and his blue eyes seemed brighter than before. That was a sign that it was going to be sooner than we thought.

"We're not exactly human, Little One." Our pack leader spoke. The child's eyes looked to him in confusion. Before he could ask, he continued speaking. "We could be easily compared to 'werewolves', or 'shape shifters'. I'm not sure of how we came about, for my father lost his memory at a young age and never remembered how we came to be, but we are. At the age of about eight, we turn into large fox like creatures." My brother looked at him even more confused, and then to me.

"We can also be compared to vampires." I told him, looking away from his bright blue eyes. For they widened in realization. I could smell and sense his rising fear as his heart's sudden rapid increase, making his blood pump faster and face turn sheet white. I couldn't look at him.

Mark chuckled in the front seat, only now making any sound to this situation.

"But we're not vampires, only partly. If needed we can kill vampires, for we do very often. When I was about thirteen I was bitten, and ever since I've been faster and stronger than vampires, and have a taste for humans."

"Y-you k-k-k-killed those p-p-people o-o-on da n-ne-ews?" The little boy choked out, tears brimming his eyes and nearly falling. All of the men in the van started laughing at his expression. They've all lost their compassion for humans. When they were all told of this they got excited and howled with excitement, even with the knowledge that they would have to live with the idea of killing them. Friends, companions. Anything except us. Who cares about the hunted as long as you're the only hunter?

"Actually, I'm the one that killed most of them." Jason said, grinning maliciously at the frightened seven year old. "Then everyone else joined in once they realized that we had witnesses. It's unfortunate you couldn't join... there was plenty to share." Tommy whimpered and started crying.

I snarled angrily at Jason, but then it made Tommy more upset. I immediately stopped.

"Except you Chris. You were too much of a goody two shoe to eat any of them." He said, smirking.

"Y-you... didn't...?" Tommy tried to ask, trying to overcome the overwhelming surge of tears and intake of breath. I shook my head, taking him in my arms and tried to calm him down.

"No, I could never murder anyone. Shhhhhh..." I said over my pack's howling laughter for their little sibling's reaction.

"Your sister lives on human food, as do all of us. She makes an extra effort, however, not to succumb to her natural instinct like we all end up doing every once in awhile." My father said, his masculine voice clear and loud in authority after the laughter died down to mere chuckles and giggles.

Tommy didn't deserve this life...

"Since he's such a wimp and you are the second youngest, I'll leave you to teach him, Chris." My father stated, and I nodded. My hand stroked the child's hair as he sobbed, thinking back to all the times we moved. Each time was because one of them lost control... and it turned into a massacre. If I could I would stop them myself... but I'm last in command because I'm a girl. Even though I have to listen to Mark and my father, the leaders of the pack, I don't have to listen to my other brothers. I'm stronger than most of them, even if I am a girl. And don't satisfy the vampire part of me.

The smell of salty water mixed into the smell of the car as it came going, and like before, I looked out the window into the mixed colors of green blending together. Sobs filled the air along with the occasional chuckle.

Poor Tom was now officially part of the family.


	2. To want someone

Author's note: Look, I do not own any of the characters in the Twilight series, but I do own Chris and her family. Also, I don't actually have twilight books (although I have read them of course) so I can't remember Stephanie Meyers' exact description of the quiluette gang. So I'll do my best to describe them, although it may not be exactly right.

I looked away from the sight.

Turning my gaze elsewhere, my eyes fell upon a picture. It was Sam Uley and my cousin, now Emily Uley, smiling at the camera as Emily leaned back in Sam's arms with food covering both of them from a previous little food fight they had had. Spaghetti had gotten mangled in her hair and the sauce stained their clothes, as well as pieces of pie remaining on Sam's face. I had been the one that helped Emily afterwards to get the food out of her hair, for Sam and the other participants in the fight stayed behind to clean up the destroyed dining room.

Involuntarily I looked away from that, only to look back at what I had originally looked away from. It pained my heart to see _them_ together. Although it hurt less now, and I understood the situation, it still bothered me. I loved him, and then when my cousin came to town he chose _her_ over me.

Emily giggled in Sam's arms as she continued baking, finishing the desert that she had prepared for our meal. Her long chocolate brown hair swayed as she moved, only reaching just past her shoulders as she worked._ He_ whispered something in her ear, making her smile widen. Everyone was so loud that I couldn't hear it. She whispered something back to him, turning her head to look at his face that was next to hers, and then planted a small kiss on his lips.

I hated the look in her eyes.

I hated the look in _his_ eyes.

The way his eyes lit up, the look of "love" twinkling in their lovestruck eyes. His dark tan skin brushing against Emily's as they stood there, relishing in the fact of being in each other's presence.

Why did they have to find happiness while I had to stay miserable and alone? It wasn't fair. Sam and I could have lived our lives happily, _without_ Emily interrupting it. I know I shouldn't be thinking this... but I can't help it. I don't love Sam anymore, I know that. But my heart still yearns for him... for someone. Someone to hold, someone to love. Someone to love me back. Can't I have a happy ending like them?

The entire pack had been invited for dinner at Sam and Emily's. I didn't want to be rude, so I came. When I was alone with Emily, we were fine. We got along wonderfully. It was just when they were both in the same room with me that I started to lose it just a little. I've gotten used to it, for the most part, but I just... I don't know.

Like the boys I had been eating the home made meal of, ironically, pasta. Like in the picture.

It made my stomach want to purge.

Finally my brown eyes just stared down at my empty plate, trying to block everything else out. A flood of emotions overcame me as I sat there, but I was determined to not let anyone see. I'd be damned if they saw me break down _now_. It's been years since Sam and I were together, and I know that everyone will be pissed at me if I did anything. Well, more pissed. I was always getting them mad at me one way or another.

For the rest of the evening I avoided eye contact with everyone. Nothing new, but this time more deliberate.

Am I doomed to be like this forever?

Chris's POV

"GIVE ME BACK MY HAIR BRUSH!!" I yelled at my brother as I chased him down the stairs, down the hall, through the kitchen (where Zach tried to hit us with his spatula), back up the stairs, into his room, through Tommy's room, and then to the hall where I finally tackled the giant idiot to the ground.

Loud growling was heard, and it wasn't hard to figure out that it was Sam and I causing this ominous atmosphere in the house at six thirty A.M. Sam, for some unknown reason, decided to steal my brush as I was brushing my short hair and getting ready for school. At the moment I still wore my black and blue pajama bottoms and a short black t-shirt, while the boy beneath me was fully clothed and ready for the first day of our new school. My hair was still a mess, hair standing in each direction and making me look like a mad woman. Although right now I was VERY mad. If he hadn't started this I'd be ready for school as well.

"Drop it." I said venomously in his ear as I placed my nails close to his neck. My pointed nails poked at his skin making him freeze in place, and his breath continued in its' fast pace from having run so much in this large house.

"Good morning to you too." My brother said, chuckling softly yet nervously as a nail broke through his skin and allowed a drop of blood to escape from it's open wound and trickle down his skin. A soft 'clunk' sound was heard, and I looked up to see that my blue hair brush had landed on the hard floor. Above it was his hand, open from releasing the small object.

"Thank you." I said curtly. Quickly I grabbed the hair brush and stood from my position, holding out a hand to the blond haired boy. He accepted the offer and I pulled him up with almost no effort.

"Breakfast is ready!" A voice boomed from downstairs, and we both turned our heads towards the source. Zach, the other awake blond haired male in the house, always made breakfast for us these days. Personally I think he's developing a soft side towards humans.

"See ya in a few." I told Sam before disappearing into my room. Once my body entered the enclosed space, I let out a sigh. Sinking to the floor with my back against the door, I stared at the floor.

I knew Sam was just goofing around. That's how we "play" sometimes... steal each other's things and play "catch me if you can". I'm glad he does it, for it keeps me sane and reminds me that my family isn't just a bunch of murders. But... it does still annoys me nonetheless.

After sighing once more, knowing I'd have to get up and get dressed or suffer the consequences, I pulled myself up and walked over to my dresser, where I had stored my clothing. I didn't have much stuff from moving so often, so I'd already unpacked everything last night. The light rain continued pounding softly on my window and roof, causing me to smile as I picked out what to wear on my first day of school in La Push High.

After a couple minutes of looking through my clothes, I finally just decided on a red t-shirt and jeans. I've been to so many schools now I don't really care what I wear.

After brushing down my hair and teeth, I jogged down stairs to join my two brothers. "Mornin' Kitsune-chan." Zach said before taking a sip of his coffee and continuing to read the newspaper. "Kitsune" means fox in Japanese. Ever since he randomly learned that somewhere, he started calling me that... I don't know why, he just... does...

I pulled up a chair across from my twin, and poured the cereal into my bowl. The aroma of it filled my lungs as I breathed, and caused me to pause for a moment before pouring the milk into it. "Oh come on! You've got to be kidding me!" I looked up from the sudden outburst, looking at Sam with an eyebrow raised. What was he complaining about now?

"What?" I asked before placing a spoonful of cereal in my mouth and crunching down.

"You even saw what I was wearing earlier!" He complained, and I looked down at I was wearing, and then to what he was wearing. They were the same.

"So? Big deal." I said as I was chewing. My twin brother, Sam, glared at me. His piercing blue eyes looking into my own green ones. Lately he's been trying to "be his own person" or something, so that people at school won't always call him Chris... since Chris can be a guy or girl's name and Sam can be a girl or guy's name... it gets people rather mixed up.

"Chew with your mouth closed." Zach told me, his head still submerged from behind the newspaper placed in front of him. I scoffed and finished chewing. I stuck my tongue out at him before swallowing. "I saw that." He said.

"Whatever." I said, and then took another bite of the almost flavorless fruity bowl of cereal. After swallowing, and noting that Sam was still glaring at me, I reached over to the sugar and started putting some in. I put about ten spoonfuls in it.

Being what we are, human food is nearly flavorless. To actual vampires it tastes like dirt, but for us we can actually survive off it, with the unfortunate side effect of not being able to taste it very well. The only thing that actually tastes good is blood... and that's not an option for me. Although every so often I'll eat a deer or something...

"Are you excited about school?" Zach asked, breaking the small silence that had engulfed us. Sam and I shrugged at the same time.

"Not really." We both responded monotone and continuing to eat. When I said that my brother actually made breakfast... I mostly meant he made sure there was cereal in the house and just put it and the milk and bowls on the table each morning. He doesn't actually do a lot...

Zach smiled as he watched us. "It's strange to watch you two... you both eat the exact same way." He said, sounding almost fascinated by this small observation. Sam and I shrugged it off and took a drink of milk at the same time.

"Chris, do you think that you'll actually start dating at this place?" Sam asked looking up at me. I shook my head.

"With how much we move and how unstable you dweebs are, I can't take the chance. Either I start to like them and we move away, or he winds up in a dumpster in Montana." I said scowling at him, and he smiled sheepishly. Once when we were in Idaho, he lost control and killed an innocent passerby on the street. Luckily no one was around... but to hide the body he ran all the way to Montana and it was found in a dumpster three days later. "You fox freaks better not kill _anyone_ in this town. I'd like to stay at least until we graduate, and I'd rather not have my graduation party be a funeral."

"Don't worry little sis. Everyone has pledged to you that they wouldn't-"

"They told me they wouldn't kill anyone last time." I cut him off. Our eyes locked, and we both stopped eating for a moment.

After a long silence, Sam finally broke it.

"I'll do my best, Chris. I know how much you care for them." He said, and took the last bite of his cereal before placing his hands on each side of the bowl and pouring the rest of it's contents into his mouth. I copied his movements with a small smile etched on my face, hope returning.

Maybe, just _maybe_, I could make some friends here and keep them.

Maybe, just maybe, I experience, just a little, of what they call "love".

Me and Sam both stepped onto the bus, the quiet yawns and breathing of tired students reaching our ears. The fairly large, old bus had about 20 or so students sitting in it, all in which were either sleeping, getting last minute homework done, or looking out the window dazed before looking up at us with a curious expression. We both smiled to the sleepy students as we walked down the small isle, me in the lead, as we settled for an empty seat about in the middle of the bus.

As we walked, however, a grotesque _odor_ greeted us. We both scrunched up our noses in disgust, and pulled the collar of our shirts over our faces to conceal our noses and put up a barrier of sorts from the stench that seemed to attack us.

Whose idea was it for us to take the _bus_?

I frowned, but nonetheless tried to ignore it as I leaned my head against the cold window and looked outside. It was still raining. Little streams seemed to flow down the clear glass as we sat there, and then suddenly with a small jerk the bus lurched forward and started it on its' way again. Unlike some of the nicer schools we had attended in the past, this bus was loud and made my brother and I wince in pain as the loud noise pierced the air. How did these kids sleep on here!?

As I pondered this, I stared absentmindedly out the window at the street we drove on. This town seemed very nice. The streets were clean, anyway. I hadn't gotten much chance to explore yet since we'd only arrived last night.

Something caught my eye.

Actually, some_one_ caught my eye.

Suddenly my heart lurched forward and seemed to have been put in overdrive as everything went in slow motion. My heart beat raced rapidly inside my chest as my eyes met with hers. It looked at if an angel had suddenly appeared into this butt ugly neighborhood. Everything else greatly paled in comparison.

With my heightened senses, I could see her perfectly.

Her dark brown eyes looked into mine, her wet dirty blond hair clung to her head as the rain continued to soak her, (which I wanted to curse the rain to Hell for doing so to her because she might catch a cold) her pink lips quivered slightly as we passed, her clothes clung to her skin like her hair, making her curves more pronounced. I didn't have enough time to see anything else about her.

Up until the bus got too far, our eyes remained locked.

But, as quickly as she had come...

She was gone.

"Chris, don't inhale the poison!" Sam warned me. I looked at him in confusion.

"Huh?" I asked, but then started coughing. Quickly I pulled my shirt over my nose so as to not inhale the grotesque smell I had mentioned before.

Who was that girl? Did she live in La Push too? Maybe she goes to the same school I do! Oh please please pleeeeeease let me see her again! God, if you appreciate me not killing people, please let me see her again! To warm her cold skin from the cold rain with my warmth, my extra heat that I create from being what I am.

What I am...

Why am I getting my hopes up?

I should never be with anyone. No matter how much I want to. I won't risk her life or anyone else's.

It felt as if someone had just stabbed my heart at that realization. _I'll never see her again. And if I do... I can't love her. I can't love anyone. The only angel I'll touch will be the Angel of Death._


	3. What is wrong with me?

**Disclaimer thingy:** Once again I don't own any of the characters from the Twilight series.

**Author's note:** Also, I'm sorry for only putting small bits of Leah in. I have to put her in someway at the moment, before I actually have them get together and meet and stuff. Thank you for reviewing!

On to ze story!

Why, oh why, oh WHY can't I get this girl out of my HEAD!? I mean, I've seen hott girls before, and men, but they've NEVER gotten to me like this! I've traveled all around the world, met countless models with drop-dead-gorgeous looks, yet I see this one chick on my way to school through a foggy bus window and I'm hooked.

But I can't be hooked!! I've technically never even _met_ her!!

Each time I think of her my heart beats faster, the blood rushes to my face, my hands get clammy and I have the sudden urge to run out of the classroom and find this damsel in the rain!

_What the bloody hell is wrong with me!?_

"Chris, are you alright?" Someone asked me, and I shook my head quickly to clear my thoughts. Then I looked into the similar blue eyes that I've know all my life. Sam looked at me with concern, wondering what was making me act so strange.

I gave a weak smile and nod before looking back to the front of the classroom. Mr. Callitz was describing, in great detail might I add, how Mandela and Ghandi effected history and what a big impact they made... apparantly this was, for them, review. For Sam and I everything was review.

Once you've traveled around as much as we had, had several school books at home to make sure we learned everything in the curriculum so we pass school with ease, you tend to not learn much in school. The only reason we came was to "get the experience"... I'd rather experience the presence of that girl I saw while on the bus.

Finally after five more minutes of boring lecture, the loud and high pitched bell rang. Sam and I had to cover our ears because it hurt so much.

How were these kids not deaf!? I mean, our hearing isn't _that _good is it?

"Hey, Chris, Sam," Someone said, and my brother and I looked up at them as we copied the other students and put our things away in our bags. Easily we lifted them onto our shoulders to face the person that referenced to us.

He had dark skin, and looked to be Native American. He had black hair that was cut to his shoulders, dark brown eyes that paled in comparison to the girl's from earlier, and looked to be about 6 feet tall. Making him about a foot shorter than myself... darn my tallness.

"So what's your next class?" He asked, and behind him were a few other fellow classmates, all looking to us to see if they had the opportunity to sit near the new kids.

"English with Mrs. Blake." We both answered in unison, making some of them chuckle.

"Lucky you, I happen to have that next too." The guy said, and motioned for us to follow him. My brother and I rolled our eyes, but followed nonetheless. This place would be... interesting, to say the least.

Either interestingly boring,

Or just interestingly annoying.

After another class of kids constantly staring and asking us questions, my brother and I came to a conclusion.

"So, what do you two think about this place so far?" A girl asked me as we waited for the bell to ring. She seemed... nice. For most of the class period she asked me numerous questions about where we've lived and why we're here and such, and I found out that she's lived here her whole life and has never traveled anywhere except to Oregon and Canada... lucky duck. Oh yeah, and I think her name was... Sarah, I think?

Since we only had about a minute left of class, the teacher let us pack up. Sam and I stuck together for the most part, trying to sort through the constant questions attacking us.

"This place is interestingly annoying." My brother and I answered in unison, causing many of the girls to giggle. They did that every time we said something at the same time... and it was really annoying. Sam gave up glaring at me when it was no use... we were twins, we were in the same boat, we were both being interrogated by La Push teenagers.

"Don't worry, you'll warm up to this place." One of the boys said, adding a wink to it as he looked to us.

"Those two new guys are so cute!" I heard a girl say from across the room. Sighing I picked up my back pack and set it on my back. Sarah offered to let us sit with her group of friends during lunch, and so did some other people.

After a glance to my brother, brief eye contact that was the same as speaking to each of us, we both told them "no thank you". We'd probably find a seat in the cafeteria with a group of outsiders... or maybe that girl I saw before. Hope sparked somewhere inside me, and I started trying to figure out what to say to her if we did meet.

The high pitched bell pierced through the air again and caused my brother and I to wince in pain as our hands flew to our ears. I swear, by the end of the day, we were going to be bloody deaf.

We both waited a moment before exiting the room, so that we wouldn't have to push past the other students to get out of the small classroom. Once we did leave, however, we were confronted by the packed hallway full of students. In this school, there were only about maybe a couple hundred students. We were used to larger numbers, that was for sure, but this school was small it made it seem like you'd drowned in the sea of students if you attempted to go in.

The sound of so many heartbeats, the warm body heat radiating off of them, blood pumping, the smell of someone's hand getting a paper cut-

My eyes widened as I froze in place and reached for my brother.

Quickly his head snapped in my direction. I gave him the look, to keep control, and he nodded in response. Whenever I got thirsty, I knew he was probably worse. Grabbing my own arm, he helped guide me through the sea of students as we made our way to the cafeteria, where most of them were going as well. Somehow we didn't get lost or lose each other. Although, if we did lose each other, we could see each other's head over the other students due to our height.

One of the only benefits of being so freakishly tall.

When we reached the cafeteria, my eyes immediately scanned the room in hopes to find the girl. My hopes proved false, though, when she was nowhere in sight.

My brother and I grabbed a tray and got our lunches, then sat down in the corner of the cafeteria to eat away from the others. Usually I'd want to sit with someone, unlike my brother, but I couldn't be around other people like this...

Why can't I get her out of my head?

-**Leah's Point of View-**

"Hey Leah... are you alright? You've just been sitting there looking angry for like... a half hour now." Someone said, but I didn't pay any attention.

I couldn't stop thinking about _her._ Who was she? Where did she come from? Does she live in La Push? Apparently she goes to La Push High, because she was on the bus... but how would I not have seen her before?

How could I _not _see someone like _her_? The rain and window blocked most of my view, but I could see her eyes clearer than day. They were green, more beautiful than anything I'd ever seen! Her hair was strawberry blond, I think, and it reached almost to her shoulders. I wouldn't be surprised if it smelled like strawberries too.

I have to see her again! Make sure to protect her, keep her away form the dangers of this world... even though I have no idea who she is.

What is wrong with me?

"Leah, you hoo... anyone home?" Seth said as he waved a hand in front of my face. I continued staring at the tv, though, not paying attention to what was on, and smiled slightly.

Why was I so entranced with this beauty? I don't even know her _name_ nonetheless anything about her! I have to find her!

Wait... could it be?

Have I imprinted? Imprinted on a girl I have no idea who is?

Oh no, the boys are never going to let this down... the first girl to turn into a werewolf imprints on a female instead of male? Oh well... I don't care! She's worth more to me than to let whatever they say get to me! She's worth more than food or water, I can't _survive _without her!

"Should I call the hospital? ...Leeeeeah. Mom! I think Leah's turned into a zombie!" Seth yelled to our mother. I turned my gaze to his.

He screamed!

"Mom I think she's sick! She's smiling at me!" He exclaimed before jumping behind the couch I sat on. He landed with a loud 'kathunk' as he landed on the carpet, hurriedly shielding me from his view.

"Mom's at work, smart one." I said, continuing to smile and giggle at his stupidity. _I've Imprinted!_

Then, rolling my eyes at my idiotic brother I looked at what I was watching. Animal Planet, and it was a documentary about wolves.

"_...Wolves live in social groups called packs. Though some wolves are seen alone because they split off from their pack as a young wolf and went in search of a mate to start their own pack. A pack usually cosist of 2-8 wolves, depending on the age of the pack, but sometimes there can be over 20 members in a pack..."_

I let out a small 'humph' sound. Sounds like my pack. Except I'm not splitting off to form another pack... just to find a mate.

"_Wolves are carnivores but have been seen eating berries. Their food can range from large game such as elk or moose to earthworms or grasshoppers..."_

I made a disgusted face at the thought of eating animals or bugs.

I'd rather starve.

"Leah... are you still smiling?"

**-Chris's Point of View-**

By the end of the day, I was a mix of emotions. Annoyed, sad, anxious, worried, infuriated, happy...

I was happy because neither my brother nor I lost control. After the first day we've pretty much adjusted and it's not so hard. It's just getting used to all the new smells and everything that we have to watch out for. And, I'm also happy, that we made few friends.

I'm annoyed, however, that no one will shut up and that everyone on the bus is so loud! Ugh...

I'm sad and anxious, however, because of the girl I can't get out of my head. By now I've just given up trying. She always comes back, always taunts me... I want to meet her so baaaaad! Internally I think I'm crying.

I'm also infuriated, however, because even _if _I manage to find and meet her, it would be a waste. I can't take care of her, because of what I am. I can't stay with her, because she'll be in danger of my family. And most of all... because it's making my soul writhe in pain at the thought of never being able to love anyone. Care about anyone... protect anyone like I wish I could her.

Sighing as I sat down at the seat my brother and I sat at this morning, I looked out the window once more as students exited the school. I was vaguely aware of Sam speaking from beside me to persons unknown, not really caring about their conversation. The cold air from outside entered the slightly heated bus, not even effecting all of the sweater covered students. It was February now, so it was still chilly from winter.

Of course, it was still raining as well. Little streams of water made their way down the window as I gazed out into the courtyard of excited and hyper high school students.

A small smile appeared on my lips, knowing that they wouldn't die. Wouldn't suffer the same fate as so many others that I've come across. Because even if my family decides to kill someone... it won't be in this town. They will never stop killing... but at least I can save those that I can.

Lost in my thoughts, time flew by as I barely became aware that the bus had started moving. Quickly I pulled a book out of my back pack and looked away from the window.

I can't love.

I can't love and lose it.

I won't take the risk and look out the window, maybe seeing the beautiful girl again.

Finally after about twenty minutes, Sam nudged my arm with his elbow. "Come on bookworm, it's our stop." He said, causing me to glare at him before getting up and grabbing my bag and book. Luckily the smell hadn't been as bad this time, because apparently this was a different bus than the one we rode this morning.

Because we were so fast, it only took a moment to get home. Sam kept asking what was wrong, but after telling him I was alright about five times, I just ignored him. He wouldn't understand. He could befriend them, but he couldn't fall in love with "food_"_.

When we both got home, we set our back packs by the door and walked to the living room where our family was. They were all, very boredly might I add, watching the Animal Planet or Discovery channel, or some kind of animal show...

Jason was strewn across the couch, arm hanging off the side and touching the floor while his legs were also hanging off as well. Tommy sat on his stomach, which he didn't seem to mind, and sat slouched in that position while watching the colored flashing screen. My father, who sat in the comforter with his legs propped up, was asleep with his teeth looking sharp and his arms and face looking more hairy than usual. Sometimes when we sleep we partially take on the form of a fox.

Zach was on the floor with his back leaning against the end of the couch while my last brother, Mark, sat on the other side with a book in his hands. Apparently a show about fox's was on.

"_...Foxes find a mate and will usually only mate with that one. They'll share a territory and will live near each other...Most foxes don't survive while searching for a new territory. They'll look for a long time, sniffing the ground to see if the territory is already occupied or not. Fights will break out between foxes over territory..."_

'Hm, that I believe.' I thought as as I let out a small chuckle. If we find vampires in an area that we want to live, my family will fight them to the death. That's partially the reason why I have so many scars...

"_When another fox is found to be a possible mate, the male fox will chase the vixen in a game, sort of a date if you wish to call it that. And if the vixen chooses that this is the right male, they will become life partners..."_

I smiled. So that's why Jason kept stealing that girl's stuff... she would chase him all around the school just to get her belongings back. But then a few months later after she wouldn't talk to him, he chased her into the forest.

He lost control and we had to move the next week.

"_Foxes have been believed to kill chickens and livestock for pleasure and sport. That's completelly untrue."_

I scoffed. Judging by my family _that's _completely untrue.

"_If they are able to get into a hen house, they kill the chickens, eat what it needs and will go cache the rest for later use...Foxes are also believed to kill livestock like sheep. Foxes are also scavengers, they will eat any food that they can come across..."_

That's why I've given up on trying to stop them completely, only work to save as many that I can and/or know.

"_Foxes are omnivores and will eat fruit and vegetables. If you're growing something in your garden, then be sure to put up a fence around it. There are many ways to keep a fox out of your garden other than the easy way out... poison."_

"Chris, Sam." My father suddenly said, and everyone in the room snapped their heads up in his direction. "Get ready to leave. We're going to look around this town... make sure they're aren't any threats here."


	4. Somehow Meeting You

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any characters from Twilight, it's just a kick ass book that I love, which happens to be written by Stephanie Meyers.

**Summary: **(cuz I felt like putting it on here) Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the lack of updating, I just suck when it comes to updating on time. I do, however, update eventually. I also find that reviewing helps me update faster. Also, I'm still messing with pages lengths and how long to make these chapters. This chapter is six pages in Microsoft Word, while I think the first one was four and the rest so far have been six. If you think this is a good length for my chapters please tell me, because I can make them a little longer. Thank you to the people that have already reviewed!

**Chapter Four: Somehow Meeting You**

Great… _wonderful. _

Notice the sarcasm deep in my voice.

I sighed, looking at my father as he made move to stand on his feet. The excess hair that was covering his visible skin soon disappeared and was replaced by the normal amount of hair and regular tan skin. The blond hair on his head curled and framed his lean face, making him for some reason look more animal like than usual. A sense of duty and seriousness filled his features, although a hidden humor snuck out just slightly. It was unlikely that anyone else noticed.

As he stood, he pushed the footrest he had previously rested his feet on to the side, a bit more forcefully than intended and hit the wall with a loud '_thud_'.

Jason jolted awake, only now aware that everyone we were speaking of going off to explore the land.

No one paid any notice, though, as each member of my family (including Jason who jumped) was soon on their feet with an annoyed expression covering their faces. Jason's hair was sticking up in every direction and his need for sleep was still clearly evident in his eyes.

Tommy looked to us confused. "Where are you going?" He asked, not knowing what our father meant by "make sure they're aren't any threats here". I shook my head slightly, dreading the thought of the consequences that usually come of this. Exploring a town and finding some vampires… and then someone of our family becoming so tired they kill an innocent person taking a walk through the forest.

"We're going to go into town and make sure there are no vampires in _our_ territory." My father answered, putting emphasis on the word 'our' making it clear that he thought of this area as our own. A smirk was plastered on his face at the thought of ripping apart a couple bloodsuckers. He was also probably thinking of the possibility of feeding off of someone afterwards… using the vampire as an excuse. "You, little one, will stay here until we return." He said, and rested a large hand on the kid's head before rustling his hair.

Tommy stuck a pink tongue out at his father, disliking the thought of being left behind _and_ having his father mess up his hair. He probably spent most of the day brushing it down.

I stepped towards the youngest of us and placed my hands on his sides, raising him up and lifting his body so that his weight rested on my hip like he weighed nothing. His hair was sticking up and frayed a little from our father's hand, but otherwise flowed past his ears and attempted to reach his shoulders, much like mine. My green eyes looked into his, a fake smile covering my lips as I looked into his crystal blue eyes. He smelled strongly of soap and flowers, which I was sure his brothers had earlier made fun of him for.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you know it! And then, maybe we can have some ice cream." I said, tapping his nose. His face lit up, a smile stretching across his face at the thought of ice cream.

"W-with chocolate and sprinkles!?" He asked, voice turning high pitched in excitement. A chuckle escaped from my throat as I nodded, making him squeal like a little girl. He immediately forgot about being left behind, and immediately started planning out the ice cream I promised him we'd eat. Whenever _I'd_ promise him ice cream, he'd get to decorate it, flavor it, add the weirdest things to it, and then get to eat it with me. Since food is so bland to us, he'll add lots and _lots_ of whatever weird and strange thing he's decided to add in, in. He bit down on his lower lip as he silently deliberated our desert, and I set him down on his feet.

Our older brothers all looked at me credulously, somehow still amazed at how motherly I could be yet so pissed off at other times. My father's voice interrupted our little 'moment'. "If you're done planning out tonight, my _daughters_, we'll get going." He said, looking slightly annoyed with the fact that Tommy liked me so much. And sometimes acquired 'girly' attributes from me. Even though I'd hardly consider myself girly considering most of the people at school believe I'm a guy.

Groans of annoyance filled the room, but Tommy just happily skipped past them, thinking about ice cream, and ran up the stairs to his room. The green covered walls he passed were mere blurs to him as he ran past, probably not even realizing how much faster he'd gotten since arriving here only yesterday.

I frowned towards my father, much like my brothers. He however didn't care and strode past us, taking on his role as 'leader', and stepped outside. Slouching slightly, we all made our way towards the door that our father had exited. All of us followed our father to the side of the house, where I hid behind a tree.

I changed out of my clothes and stuffed them into my small pack, which then wrapped around my leg in a tight hold. Smiling, I focused. Although it was a curse, I couldn't help but enjoy _some_ of the attributes to it.

My bones cracked, my vision changed slightly, and I felt my entire body change as I fell onto all fours. I sniffed the air, the smell of cedar trees filling my nostrils along with the faint scent of the rest of the forest. My skin was all coated with reddish fur, shaggy and a bit longer than most fox's. All of my senses became stronger, and I knew where everything was and how it moved around me. Including the small insects that crawled along the ground, inching their way across the ground towards wherever they were headed.

I left my spot and trotted over to my brothers, where they all stood in their fox forms as well. None of their scents resembled in the lightest bit their human forms, as they told me mine didn't as well. When we were like this, monsters in disguise. If someone sees us, most of the time they aren't scared, despite our large appearance. Something about us seems… inviting. One of human's fatal flaws.

Mark's theory about it is that our vampire half attracts them.

My father's fur, matching the rest of my pack's in a light reddish color, shifted as he walked into the forest. We all followed after him like obedient pups, and after a moment he communicated for us to separate and check out the forest and a few us the town itself. In this form, we could communicate by projecting thoughts to each other, and can also sense each other's emotions.

'_Chris, you go North. Mark, you go West, Jason, you go South, Sam, East, Zach, North East. I'll check the town, and if anyone comes across any trouble, contact the nearest person. Remember, we're strongest as a team.'_ My father told us, and we all rolled our eyes at his warning, knowing it was mainly for Jason. Blood thirsty idiot….

Unfortunately, even as strong as we were, we weren't quite strong enough to take on a vampire alone. It was too difficult to rip them apart, so we need at least one other person to play tug-a-war with so that we ripped them into enough pieces and fast enough.

My body leaped forward and I started running, relishing the wind and multiple scents that flew past me and filled my nostrils as I ran at inhuman speeds. The trees blurred past me in my speed, indistinguishable only because I didn't care. The sun, unseen to the eye because of the clouds covering it in a cloak of grey, was high in the sky. The smell of wet plants was almost overwhelming, but I welcomed it nonetheless.

Too soon, though, I came to a stop and sniffed the air.

Something wasn't right.

It smelled… strange. An almost wolfish scent, similar to my brother's and I's, stained the air. It was… strange, to say in the least. It made me worry that a new breed of vampire may be here… or some kind of other creature that may prove to be a threat.

Maybe they could kill my family?

Maybe they could save Tommy and I?

My head and ears perked up, and I looked at my surroundings. Something was coming. Something _fast_. Quickly, I hid inside of a nearby bush, because of reflex and no other options. The small leaves pressed against me and shielded my appearance from anyone, but allowed me to see and hear everything in my surroundings. My thoughts were racing a million miles a minute, wondering what this new scent was. Whatever it was, I wanted to meet it before my damn pack found out and try to kill it. Not only that, but it smelled wonderful. Better than any kind of food that you could imagine, but than blood itself.

I waited a moment, and finally the creature appeared in my vision. It happened to stop next to where I just was, and seemed to be thinking what I was only moments ago, wondering what the hell I was.

But it….

Was the most outstanding animal I had ever seen! It was, as I concluded before, a wolf, but _very_ large. It was actually bigger than Jason and my father put together. It- actually, I think it's a girl- had light colored fur, like dirty blonde colored, almost matching my pack's fur. From the angle I was to _her_, she had brown eyes. If she wanted and thought of me as a threat, she could rip me to shreds in mere seconds.

Her fur was damp, probably from being in the drizzling rain. Somehow she reminded me of the girl from earlier… could it…?

No way! It couldn't be. Absolutely no way possible way.

She finally snapped her head up, like she heard something. I froze, stiffening my limbs and held my breath in worry that she might hear and kill me. Although she is gorgeous, I don't trust big animals. I have good ol' dad to thank for that. Once again, notice the _sarcasm._

Slowly, I lifted myself from my hiding place. Her brown eyes, enchanting as ever, held mine captive as I froze once more. My heart sped up drastically, and I wasn't sure, but I think I was shaking. I knew my eyes were probably wide as dinner plates.

Over my own heart beat, which I was sure was going to burst out from my rib cage at any moment, I could hear her own speed up. The wind lightly pulled at our unmoving bodies, making our fur shift in waves even through the light drizzle.

After a moment that seemed like eternity, I made slow movement towards this magnificent creature.

_'Don't scare her away... don't scare her away... don't threaten her in any way... don't give her reason to kill you...'_ I was finally within a few feet of her...

When her eyes suddenly widened.

She realized that I'd moved considerably claser, and seemed to snap back into reality as she pulled her lips back to bare her teeth. A growl sounded from the back of her throat as she took steps backward to create distance between us.

_'Shit.' _ I thought, looking at the angered wolf and taking a silent and slow step backwards. She got in an offensive position, bending her legs and looking ready to pounce on her prey. If I'd been a regular abnormally large fox, she probably would have left me alone... but chances are she smelled my slight scent of vampire. My left ear perked up at the sound of something else loud and fast in the distance, and soon I heard and smelled several others of her kind coming in my direction.

My first instinct was to run; I've got several vampire eating things coming in my direction and I definitely don't stand a chance against any of them. Plus I've got this gorgeous young lady in front of me about to pounce and rip me to shreds.

However... my family would find out, and then try to kill them. And then we'd all probably die from trying to kill them. If I stayed, however, and tried to communicate to them that I'm not a threat, maybe I could convince them to kill my father and Jason...

During my process of thinking, I stood there longer than I intended and found myself surrounded by gigantic wolves. The female that was still snarling at me stared intently at me, wondering what I would do and whether or not to kill me.

My eyes wandered to the others surrounding me, making me gulp back my fear. They were just as big as her, if not larger. Probably larger.

Their furs were different, all different shades of color. In all there were about six wolves, making me believe that there were indeed more wolves in this area. Not all of them would be out here and ready, plus chances are that since their scents are similar to my family's, they can turn into a human. Hopefully not, but it's possible.

A loud growl erupted from a large black one, making me look in his direction and cower slightly. Realizing that I had no way to communicate to them, I rolled onto my back and tilted my head slightly, trying to make myself look as harmless as possible.

They all stared at me, and occasionally to one another in silent conversation.

If they were like my pack, they could communicate by thoughts.

I noticed, though, that their eyes kept straying to the female I was so fond of.

--Leah's Pov

I kept my guard up against her, defying my heart as I kept my teeth bared at her.

_'What is it?'_

_'Is it a vampire?'_

_'Is it even a fox?'_

_'Should we kill her?'_

_'Why does she look so much like the girl from earlier?' _I thought, once again hating the fact that everyone can hear my thoughts.

_'What girl?'_

_'The girl you imprinted on?'_

_'It can't be her.'_

_'You can't imprint on a bloody vampire!'_

_'She's NOT a vampire!' _I yelled at them in my head, growling viciously at my pack. The fox that we were debating about looking up in my direction, her head still tilted in a cute fashion that made her look like she wanted to know what we were deliberating. We all understood that she was trying to look harmless and didn't want to fight us, considering our numbers, but the question was whether she actually _was_ harmless or not.

The idea that she possibly encountered a vampire recently filtered through our minds, that maybe their scent is still just lingering.

But, her scent isn't entirely just a fox, either. Ignoring the vampire scent, that is. It has some kind of unidentifiable component to it, and it makes us question whether or not she's a threat to our town. Not only that, but she's much larger than a regular fox.

_'It doesn't seem to want trouble... so I think we should let her go for the moment. If we see her again, we can kill her. For now let's just let her be. Leah, I wish you luck on finding the girl from earlier.' _Sam said, and then ran off. The rest of our pack dispersed, making the fox let out a sigh of relief.

Her fox eyes looked into my wolf eyes for a moment, before I disappeared into the wood with my pack.

Questions about her filled my mind simultaneously, both mine and the pack's, but before I had to answer to any of them I arrived at my house and dressed quickly before entering my house.

First the girl...

Now the fox?

Something was up.


	5. Realization

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series.

**Author's Note:** Hello again! I'm sorry that I don't exactly have a steady updating schedule, but I've been busy and I tried to make this chapter longer. It's about 7 pages on word, so I think I'll try to keep my chapters about that length. I'm really weird about my writing right now, so I'm not sure if this chapter is good or not. I just really wanted to update and get this chapter out. Also, I know that this is a lot like my one shot with the party and all, but please just work with it. My imagination sucks so XP . And it's a lot different too... so yeah. Please please pleeeeease review!

**Summary: **(cuz I felt like putting it on here) Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

* * *

**Chapter Five: Realization**

My gaze lingered in the direction that she had left.

She stood out compared to those other wolves... but _how_?

Because she was a girl?

No... it was something else... but _what_?!

_'Hey guys, have you caught this scent?' _I heard one of my kin ask us, making me roll onto my side before maneuvering back onto my feet.

_'Yeah, I can't figure out what it is though!'_ Mark said, clearly frustrated about his lack in information.

_'Smells like some kind of wolf.' _My twin said, making me smile to myself. At least one of them has a few brain cells.

Later that night, when we returned home, I decided to fulfill my promise to Tommy. He was in the kitchen, setting most of the supplies out on the table when we all walked into the house smelling like wet fur. Entering through the back door, we filed into the large home and went in different directions. Some went to the living room to watch tv, while the rest retired to their rooms.

When the little seven year old looked up at his older sister, his face instantly lit up and beamed at my appearance. I smiled back, mischief hidden in the depths of my eyes that only he could ever see. However, he knew to trust me and knew that my mischief was my kind of 'fun'. One of the traces of animal that those who look closely at could see immediately and know that I'm not 'all work and no play'. Those who have ever noticed it always say it makes me look like an animal.

Most found it attractive.

The kitchen I was standing in looked fairly old, having dust in various places from just moving here and not having enough time to use any of it. The walls were a light yellow, having a few pictures here and there of our family. The ceiling was white, and had a wide and circular light in the middle. The room consisted of a white fridge, microwave, some fruit in the corner, pots and pans hanging over the red counter, and the cabinets that lined the interior of the room. There were two red doors, one of them leading to the dining room while the other leading to a hall that wound it's way to the living room, where it also connected to the dining room and stairs leading to the second floor. Basically one huge circle.

I looked down at the counter as I pulled up a stool next to the small boy. I raised an eye brow.

"Corn, maple syrup, sprinkles, ranch dressing, green beans, and sherbet ice cream? Are these even _edible_ when mixed?" I asked, grimacing at the thought of eating it.

"Oh yeah!" He said, throwing up a finger as he ran over to another part of the kitchen and started digging through the fridge. I watched as he did this, wondering if this was okay for our health... "Aha!" He said, removing himself from the fridge and stretching his arms forward to show me what he pulled out.

...mustard...

Thank god everything tasted bland.

After mixing our ingredients together, me getting some of it in his hair and causing a mini food fight, we ate our disgusting desert. He couldn't hide his distaste for it... but I managed to. "Wow... that worse than I thought it would be." He said after finishing his serving and sticking his tongue out at the empty bowl. I smiled and stood, taking both of our bowls and setting them in the sink as I rinsed them both out.

Tommy, thinking that he was stealthy, jumped onto my back. My head turned in his direction, raising an eye brow at him once again. His arms remained around my neck as he grinned at me, believing that he was oh-so clever.

The mischief reappeared in my eyes, making his widen at my oncoming smile. "Wait, Chris! No-" He yelled, but it was too late. He started the war, and now that he knew about what we were, I could change in front of him.

He clung onto to me as I jumped, seeming to go head first towards the ground making Tommy let out a short scream. With his eyes closed it took him a minute to realize that I was no longer a human, but a fur covered creature as he clung to my fur in an attempt to stay on. He squealed in fear as I ran around the house, his body jumping up and down from my feet constantly making contact from the ground before leaving it again.

It was like riding a horse on steroids for him.

After about five minutes, I slowed to a stop in the kitchen and rested on my stomach. I found my shorts on the floor and discovered that my shirt was barely in tact as it's remains clung to my enlarged body. Tommy fell off and pushed himself away from me, scooting over to the sink. His blue eyes stared into mine, excitement yet fear clinging to his life as he tried to catch his breath.

The little boy's mouth moved as if to speak, but nothing came out.

He stood like a gapping fish for minutes.

I let out a short laugh, coming out as short barks at his expression. His hand was pressed against his chest as his breath slowed, becoming normal again. I let my chin rest on my paws in front of me, allowing me to rest my head and keep my gaze on him. My body didn't tire easily, so I had already quickly recovered from the little joke.

But this was more than a joke.

It was a way to show him how serious and how _real_ the danger was. That he'd turn into what he sees now.

_A monster._

A few weeks passed, and I still could never forget that girl in the rain. I'd concluded that I couldn't go after her, for fear that my family would end up killing her. Everything was meat to them. Luckily for me, my family hasn't entered the forest the entire time too. Which is unusual, considering. Hopefully next time they do they don't run into my new "friends".

However, during this time, I also found out that I wasn't the only obsessing over someone. Mark had met a girl yesterday and can't get his mind off her. On top of that, when Zach considered eating her, he practically _mauled_ him in front of us! Zach now watches his mouth when talking about said girl.

Apparently her name is Sandy, and she is lives next door. Mark can't stop talking about her around us, especially to me even though I don't want him to, but makes sure none of us tells dad. If Dad knew about her, then he'd be able to black mail Mark and threaten to kill her.

Apparently Sandy also invited us to a party. And with many protests of not wanting to go and just staying home and reading, Mark finally forced me into going. It was a town festival of sorts, appreciating some teens that help out the town or something...

No matter how much he insisted I would _not_ wear a dress. Nuh-uh. No siree.

Although, what if _she_ were to appear tonight? Even though I've reasoned that I can never see her again, it doesn't take away the urge to be near her, know her name. Hold her in my arms...

I pulled the black shirt over my head, past my arms and pulled it down to fit perfectly with my body. It was a black shirt with a V neck cut that went to just above my bra with some beads that outlined it. Next I put on my hip hugger pants, having the rim of them covered by the hem of my shirt. My hair stayed down, since I didn't care to do anything with it.

My room was pretty small but had a high ceiling. The walls were navy blue and light purple ceiling, along with a small window on the side just above my bed. My bed was covered with a light blue sheet and light purple pillows, along with a small stuffed animal forming a horse. A dresser was crammed into the corner of the room, barely being two and a half feet away from my bed and held a few pictures on top of it.

It wasn't much, but I liked it.

"Chris! Sam! Get your ass down here!" Mark yelled from downstairs, making the walls almost shake in response to it. My eyes rolled, thinking about whether or not to attack him on my way down...

Sam and I left our rooms at the same time, somehow our doors closing at the same time. He gave a short glare in my direction as we headed down, ignored by meh as we reached the foot of the stairs where Mark waited impatiently with Zach.

"For your information, it's asses. Not ass. We don't share an ass." Sam said as he glared at the eldest of the brothers here.

"Someone's grumpy today." I said, ruffling his hair before getting a punch in the arm. We all laughed at him and made a few jokes before exiting the house.

"So, are we giving your girlfriend a ride?" Zach asked, a smirk forming on his lips as Mark's face lit up bright red. Of course, the _older_ pack member responded with a clever and mature remark.

"Shut up!" And that was the end of that.

He told us in the car that we were meeting Sandy at the party.

We all snickered, but didn't say anything to the werefox.

"So, this 'party' is going to be by the beach, right?" Zach asked, his canines showing and making me whack him in the back of his head.

"Ow!"

"Kill anyone and I'll kill you!" I snapped at him, a growl passing through my lips as my lips curled to reveal my own sharp teeth.

What if he killed _her_?

"Relax, I was joking! I kid I kid!" He yelled, an amused expression covering his face.

"Zach, don't even joke about that! You know how defensive Chris is over the weak little humans." Sam said, smirking at my pissed off form. I calmed down and sunk into the cushioned seat, making my teeth return to normal human teeth... although I was still pissed off.

Mark looked back at me with the rear view mirror, understanding eyes meeting my own as he gave me an unspoken message.

_He felt the same way._

By the time we got the the party, I'd hit Zach and Sam several times and got into several fist and teeth fights with Sam. All in the time of ten minutes.

Sam got in trouble with Mark for picking most of the fights and scratching the interior of his new car, and then I got in trouble for laughing at Sam when he got in trouble. Hopefully no one would question the scratch marks and tears before they healed...

We all stepped out of the car and followed Mark to the large house, not minding the chill that pressed against our warm skin. There was a path that led around the house and was lit by several lanterns and lights, causing us to believe that we were to follow the path to the back. We all heard music, and the smell of vast amounts of food reached our nostrils. By the time we reached the back, we found that it was a large backyard that connected to the close by beach. There was about fifty or so people there, some of which were about our height and had darker skin than our own. My brothers and I shared a glance, thinking the same thing. They could very well be like us.

"Mark!" Someone screatched over the booming music, and I winced slightly as a woman walked over to Mark and smiled at him. I assumed her to be Sandy.

She had sandy blond hair, ironically, and stood to be about 5'6". She had a fairly strong build, not too skinny not too fat, and wore a pale yellow dress that fit her nicely. Her light blue eyes looked to us, small nose perched above her rosy pink lips that continued to smile.

"Hi, I'm Sandy! Your neighbor!" She said happily, reaching out her hand to shake our own. I returned the kind gesture and shook her hand.

"Hi, I'm Chris. Mark has been telling us a lot about you." I said, earning a glare from my brother. Sandy laughed nervously, her cheeks turning pink in embarrassment.

"He he, hopefully nothing bad."

"There's nothing bad to tell." Mark said, smiling one of what he calls, "dazzling smiles". She nearly passed out.

"Oh, and Mark, didn't you say your sister was c-coming as well?" She asked, causing my shoulders to drop and my brothers to burst into fits of laughter. I grimaced slightly, my cheeks turning slightly pink.

"I'll catch up to you laughing hyenas later." I grumbled, walking off into the crowd of people to find some conversation to join in on, preferably a conversation with another tall person so I wouldn't look like a giant. After a few minutes of no such luck, I was tempted to go back to Sandy to see if she could introduce me to someone.

"Hello," Someone said, their voice reaching over the soft music and chatter. A hand was placed on my arm, causing me to look in the direction of its' owner. A young woman in her early twenties, dark skin and near black hair that was tied up in a bun smiled at me. Covering one side of her face were several scars, obviously from some kind of animal and she wore a long dark brown dress that clung loosely to her body. "Hi, I'm Emily, I don't believe that we've met." She said, reaching her hand out to shake my own.

"Chris Story, I just moved here." I said, shaking her outstretched hand. She was about a foot shorter than me, making her have to crane her neck to look at my face.

"Oh, you must be Sandy's friend." She said as recognition spread across her face. I nodded awkwardly, remembering how she thought I was a boy... "Well, let me introduce you to some of the other people here." She said, and started pointing some people out. "That's Jacob Black, whose talking to my husband, Sam Uley, next to him is Quil..." She said, and I nodded as she started going on with the names and introducing me to a few people.

There was a table off to the side with several plates of food which were in the process of being devoured by tall shirtless men and Zach. Tall green trees loomed over the crowd of people, darkness consuming the forest and only the areas nearest the house and people were illuminated by light. Looking into the forest I almost thought I caught the sight of a large animal...

After awhile Emily let me be, going off into the house mumbling something about having to get more food. I looked around for my brothers, checking to make sure they weren't getting themselves into trouble. My eyes stopped and nearly popped out of my skull, though, when I saw _her_. Sam took her hand into his own and reached down, placing a soft kiss on her fragile hand.

The girl's hair was curled, a dirty blond color that framed her perfect angelic face that was enhanced with little make up. She stood almost my height, which greatly surprised me, and wore a light green shirt that clung to her curves and a pair of short shorts, showing off her muscular and toned legs.

Without realizing what I was doing, I was already within feet of her and speaking to her. She was obviously not thrilled by my brother for something he said. "Sam, what are you doing? Now she's going to have to wash her hands thanks to you." I said, smirking as he glared at me. The girl looked to me, her eyes widening and heart beat speeding up drastically, making her cheeks flared red.

"I'm sorry about my brother, he replaced his manners with being scary." I said.

"Hey!" He said back, making me stick my tongue out at him. The girl chuckled, making my own heart skip a beat. It felt like my life was complete... she was the only thing that mattered. If I ever left her, my heart would shatter like glass.

"Don't worry, he didn't scare me too much." She said, a smile forming on her face.

"'Too much'?" I asked her, turning back to my brother. He put his hands up in defeat.

"Alright, I see where I'm not wanted. _Excuse me_ for trying to be nice." My twin brother walked off, smirking at me in a you-like-her look. However, I didn't pay much attention to him since my eyes quickly found themselves occupied with the girl's brown ones. We both smiled and laughed lightly, an unknown emotion found in each other's eyes.

"May I have the honor of knowing your name?" I asked, unconsciously inching towards the angel. Her face turned even more red.

"I-I'm Leah, Leah Clearwater." Leah! What a beautiful name! "What's y-yours?" She asked, also unconsciously moving closer to me. I chuckled softly when she stuttered, a common reaction I get to new people, especially girls. It's what happens when you're part vampire.

"I, my lady, am Chris Story. And to save myself the embarrassment later I am female." I suddenly wondered to myself why I sounded so much more polite than I usually am. She laughed, causing my grin to widen.

"I knew you were a girl, who could mistake you for a guy?" She asked, causing me to burst into laughter. My acute hearing caught on to her giggling.

"_Everyone_." I said, ceasing my laugh to small chuckles. "Oh, and I'm sorry about my brother earlier. Whenever he sees a pretty girl he can't stay away." Her face lit up again in pink again.

We both went on talking about our families and such, sometimes stopping and just staring each other for minutes at a time. Each time afterwards blushing and looking at something else in awkward silence before starting conversation again.

During one of our awkward moments, a shirtless man I recognized as Jacob, came up to us. "Hey Leah, care to introduce me to your friend?" He asked, smiling at me. He was about seven feet tall and had dark russet skin covering his massive muscles, and had long black hair that was tied back in a pony tail.

"Jacob, Chris. Chris, Jacob." Leah said curtly, introducing us. I shook hands with the tall man, smiling lightly.

"Hi."

"Hi." He returned, and then looked at Leah with an expression I didn't recognize.

"Shut up!" She told him, looking away suddenly and finding her bare feet very interesting. He laughed loudly at her, making me glare at him.

"Look, we're starting a game of football, either of you girls want to play?" He asked, smirking at the girl next to me.

Fear of my well being raced across the young lady's mind, but I ignored it and stood, bringing Leah up with me.

"C'mon! I'd love to join in a game!" I said, smirking at him a cocky manner. He looked surprised, and even more surprised when he realized how tall I appeared. If he didn't know any better he'd say I was a Quileutte...

Leah stood to match my height, worry evident in her eyes. "Chris, they play real rough. You'd get hurt-"

"Hurt shmurt! I live with five brothers! Most of which are taller and stronger than you and me combined!" I said, the mischief returning stronger than ever to my eyes. Her sight looked between me and the group on the beach that was forming, consisting of her tall friends and my brothers. Smiling I pulled her along, trying to convince her that it would be fun. Jacob jogged ahead of us to the group.

To the side another group was forming of most of the party, most of which I didn't know.

Finally I convinced Leah to play, and then were set into teams. I was with Leah, Sam, Zach, Quil, and Paul. The other team was Leah's little brother Seth, Sam Uley, Mark, Embry, and Jacob.

"Let the games begin."


	6. The Death of a Brother

**Author's Note:** I hope you like this chapter, there's a lot more action and a new twist in the game! New enemies and new foes, but whose to trust? Family or friend, morals or cravings? This chapter is considerably longer than the other ones, and that's only because I've been stuck all freaking day without Internet. Stupid technical difficulties... but, I like how this turned out better than how it would have if I went off the version I had gotten half way through and emailed to myself. Well that was fun to say. Also, I actually don't know too much about football, just the little from school and that some have made me watch.

Please review!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series, they all belong to the lovely Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter Six: The Death of a Brother**

_Birth of Troubles_

In this game, there were two women and eight men playing. The rules were simple; no tackling too hard and no foul play. The goal lines were marked with the huge ass log and jacket on the side parallel of the ocean. Each team, which named themselves the Tacos and Snickers, were huddled in a circle discussing their strategy on how to beat the other team. After having Mark and Quil do rock-paper-scissors, the Snickers, which was Quil and Leah's team, started with the ball.

Leah's heart pounded in her chest, her eyes darting to her imprint partner every few seconds, continually meeting her amused gaze. She'd waited too long to find her imprint partner to have her get hurt now! What if someone hit her too hard?! What if she hit her head on a rock!? What if she was pushed into the water and DROWNED!? The blond woman realized how crazy she sounded... but it could still happen in her view.

Chris, very aware of Leah's constant glances, tried to focus. Although, she couldn't completely hide her continuous worry for the young female, so she disguised it as amusement. Leah Clearwater, the only person in Chris's life that seemed to make her smile a real smile. The one that she had to protect. The one that mattered and she would risk everything for. But, from what she hard from their conversation, Leah hadn't had much fun the last couple years. She had been depressed about Sam Uley leaving her for her cousin, so she'd become quite cold... Chris intended to change that. And, to begin her quest, she decided to have them both play this game.

If Chris had bothered to get a better look, the young fox girl would have gawked at the ocean. It was her weakness, in a sense... she loved the ocean. It was beautiful in her eyes, second to Leah of course.

"Hike!" Sam said, and then threw the football from his hands to Zach. They spread out, causing the other team to come forward and try to get the ball as well as guard them. Mark tried to block Sam, Sam Uley tried to get the ball, Embry tried to guard Leah, Quil was keeping Sam from Zach and Jacob was guarding Chris. Zach made hand movements for his sister to head right, so she quickly faked left as Zach threw the ball, making Jacob go the wrong way as the fox girl ran towards the ball. She easily caught the small object and then ran to the goal line, barely making it with Embry on her tail. Everyone cheered, and Chris high-fived everyone on her team in celebration for the first touch down.

What made her stomach flutter and face flush, though, was Leah's breath taking smile as she hugged her. The feel of skin against skin, their bodies so close...

Chris pulled away after a moment, grinning wildly at her before getting ready for another play.

Leah loosened up a bit, and actually started to have fun.

Jacob and Sam Uley exchanged glances every so often thinking the same thing, curiosity running across their minds.

_Were these newcomers the fox's from the woods? Their scent, the way they run, the way they have absolutely no problem keeping up with the Quilleutte gang. They're too... abnormal._

The two said nothing throughout the game, though, when they saw the expression on their female pack member's face. They knew that Chris was her imprint partner, it was clear as day. At the moment, they had no choice but to go with the flow and enjoy the game.

"Ay' Mark, ya ready to admit defeat yet?" Chris asked, smirking at her older brother. He smirked back.

"We're only two points down, we're going to beat yo butts!" He yelled back at her, both smirking cockily at each other.

"Yeah right, bro!" Sam said, coming up next to her and resting his elbow on her shoulder while sticking a tongue out at him. The werewolves all rolled their eyes and laughed at their childish antics, some making their own remarks about who was going to win.

Someone in the small crowd whistled, causing the football players to look over.

"Go Paul! Woo!" A young girl cheered, and then some other women started cheering for their boyfriend's and husbands, causing noise to fill everyone's ears and for the Story siblings to wince slightly. The werewolves were accustomed to the loud noise, however the Story siblings never learned to get used to it...

"C'mon! Let's finish this game!" Quil yelled, causing all the players to gather in two circles to decide their play. After a few seconds of discussion everyone got in their places, all members glancing at someone every few seconds in determination to win for them, then they started the play.

After about 10 more minutes of playing, the Snickers finally won. After rubbing it in Mark's face, Chris and her other brothers went over to the others that played.

"Good game!" Zach said, and shook hands with Sam Uley from the other team.

"Yeah, it was good to play with someone other than ourselves for once." Embry said, looking in Sam Story's direction. "We should all get together for another game soon." He said, and everyone nodded in agreement. Chris moved over to Leah, a smile spread over her face from the smile Leah herself held.

"Told ya you'd have fun." The fox girl said, delighted that she made Leah have a good time.

"I admit, it was fun. But only because you played." She said, blushing slightly. She couldn't believe what an effect Chris had on her, it was unnatural! After years of being alone... and after knowing this girl for only a few hours, she made her feel so... needed! Leah would do anything for her imprint partner... anything!

Suddenly a high pitched scream pierced the air, stopping all conversations and to make everyone look towards the forest. Mark's eyes widened, recognizing the voice/scream. "Sandy!" He exclaimed bolting in the direction of her scream. Chris's heart lurched, having a feeling that her father had something to do with it.

"Stay here!" She said quickly to her companion, and then ran into the forest along with her brothers and some of Leah's pack. Leah of course didn't stay and ran after her imprint partner, not expecting her to run to fast.

"Chris!" She yelled, but lost sight of her. She nearly had a heart attack! Chris was running into a forest where someone was probably being attacked by something, and she wasn't there to protect her! The young woman stopped quickly and slipped out of her clothes before changing into her wolf form.

Chris and her brothers easily caught up to Mark, but quickly had to keep him from turning into his fox form. "Dude! Not here!" Zach yelled at him and restraining him. Sam helped him, and then Chris saw Sandy. She didn't look hurt, luckily, but she had fainted and was on the ground with paw prints on her shoulders. Chris didn't see _him_ until it was too late, and didn't get the chance to block him.

The large fox lunged at her, causing her to fall backwards and become pinned to the ground by her older brother, Jason. Her eyes closed in pain as his jaw clamped down on her neck, causing blood to ooze from the open wound. He started started trying to rip her throat apart when something larger pulled him off of her, causing all her brothers' eyes to widen. Mark immediately ran over to Sandy to protect her from large things that just appeared.

The enormous creatures all surrounded the fox, growling at it as the fox snarled in return. Zach and Sam quickly ran over to their sister's form, Sam pulling his shirt off to press against her neck to slow the bleeding.

Realizing that he was surrounded, he bolted away from the scene as fast as he could. Leah, however, being as pissed off as she was at how that stupid fox had injured her imprint partner, caught up to it first and ripped it to shreds with little help of her pack members.

The four Story siblings sat there, heart pounding and eyes wide as they heard their brother being ripped apart by the overgrown wolves. They knew he deserved it, more than anyone, but he was their _brother. Family._ Chris started shaking, from the thought of the wolves killing them and the fact that she had lost a lot of blood. Her wound was healing pretty fast, since she healed faster than regular humans. But it was still bleeding a lot, and wouldn't be healed for another few days. The shirt pressed against her wound was getting soaked fast.

"Guys," Sam said in a low voice. "Dad's going to kill us for not helping him."

"We'll tell him the truth; he was stupid and there was nothing we could do. We were greatly outnumbered, after all." Mark said, looking in the same direction as his siblings. At where his little brother was just killed. "If they hadn't killed him I would've, though." He said, glancing at the girl that had screamed only minutes ago.

A few moments later Leah, Jacob, Seth, Paul, and Embry appeared. They were all shirtless except Leah who was wearing her dress from earlier. "Chris! You're bleeding badly... we need to get you to the hospital!" She exclaimed, running over to the injured fox girl. She smiled weakly at the worried female in front of her, knowing that if she went to the hospital she'd have to explain why the injury was healing so fast.

"Nah, I'll be fine. It's not that deep." She said in a hoarse voice, and sat up pressing the shirt to her neck herself. It hurt like _hell_ but she wasn't going to show it.

"Yeah, she'll be alright. We'll bring her home and patch her up. Mark has a medical degree from college and we have some pretty hefty medical supplies at home." Sam said, trying to reassure the worried werewolf in front of him.

"But that wasn't any regular fox." Jacob Black said, stepping forward. Sam glared at him.

"It would have been worse if one of those _wolves_ had bitten her. The fox didn't bite too deep, and the bleeding is dying down." Sam stated, trying to keep himself from getting too worked up. I mean, they _had_ just killed his brother. Even if he had bitten his sister, she would survive. But Jason was dead. "C'mon, let's get home." Sam said as he stood, pulling his sister up and helping make sure she didn't fall. Although she would live, she lost a lot of blood, as was seen from how soaked his shirt was. Her dizziness and lightheadedness wasn't a good sign either.

"You need to get her to a hospital, she needs a _professional_ opinion of her injury." Embry said, making Sam glare at him as well.

Leah looked at Chris, and then placed a small kiss on her cheek. "You'd _better_ take care of her, or else you're dog meat." She told her brothers, making them chuckle in nervousness. From what they just heard from their brother's death, they wouldn't doubt it.

"She's my twin sister, I'm not going to hurt her. However, I should be making that threat to _you_. We know what you are, we just saw you attack that fox thing." Sam said, making Chris glare at him.

"You guys knock it off." Chris mumbled, causing both of them to look at her. Leah glared daggers at her twin, him doing the same to her.

"Look," Jacob said, coming closer to them and speaking to Sam. "We can turn into wolves, but we don't hurt humans. We protect our town from anything that threatens it, and kill it."

"And what about that Emily girl? Was she a threat to the town?" Zach asked, joining the argument. All of the werewolves clenched their fists.

"Zach-" Chris started, but was cut off by Jacob.

"That was an accident, and it is a small risk to be around us. But we've learned to control it very well."

"Let me guess, you have anger issues?" Sam asked. "Why am I not surprised, judging by how you just killed-" Sam said, almost giving away the family secret. Zach, however, caught him just in time.

"That fox, even if it was attacking! How do you know if it was really that dangerous? I mean, Sandy isn't hurt and he could have thought Chris was a threat!"

"Chris be a threat!? She doesn't have claws or sharp fangs! It just attacked her and you're _defending_ the bloody thing!?" Leah yelled at him, clenching her fists tighter as she started shaking. Chris fought to keep in place, everything becoming more blurry and Leah starting to spin sideways and back wasn't a good sign.

"Sam-"

"I'm not defending it, I'm saying that you're dangerous!" Zach yelled at her.

"I'd say at the moment you're more dangerous." Embry said, stepping forward and standing next to Leah.

"Us?! You're the ones that turn into huge ass wolves and rip apart animals!" Sam yelled at him, causing Chris to wince slightly at the sudden loud noise next to her. Mark at some point had slipped away, probably to take care of his girlfriend and make sure she was alright. Leaving his bleeding and would-be-dead-if-human sister behind with his stupid two brothers and the pack of wolves that killed Jason. Smart.

"Because it was about to eat your _sister_ for a snack!" Jacob yelled at him, stepping forward and trembling from trying to keep himself in check.

"Sam, Zach, KNOCK IT OFF!" Chris yelled at her two brothers and hitting them both over the head. She ignored the searing pain that coursed through her chest and head from yelling so loud. "I'm sorry you guys, it's just been a long day and these two knuckleheads haven't been getting enough sleep. They... didn't mean most of what they said and are probably still just adjusting to the idea that... a giant fox attacked their sister and then a bunch of werewolves saved the day." She said, smiling at the werewolves that were still glaring at her brothers.

Sam was about to argue against his sister, but then remembered that Jason had bit her pretty hard, and that she was still bleeding. In fact, if she was human, she'd probably be dead by now. "Let's go." He said gruffly, and then guided himself and his two siblings back to the car. The werewolves just watched as they walked off, all now not liking the Story siblings anymore.

"I can tolerate Chris, but her family..." Paul said through gritted teeth, and Leah sighed. She found her imprint partner... but their families hate each other.

"It was also probably a shock, too, to find out about us. Keep that in consideration." Embry said, noticing Leah's sudden sad expression.

"They probably didn't appreciate us killing their brother, too." Jake said, causing everyone to look at him. Leah glared at him.

"You think they were like that fox!?" She asked him, starting to shake again. They accuse _her_ Chris to be a _savage_ wild animal like that thing that attacked her earlier!? Of all the things-

"It's only a theory, Leah. And besides, didn't you notice how fast they were today? How tall they are? And why do you think they were defending the thing rite after it _attacked_ her? On top of that, a fox that large wouldn't bite her so lightly." Jake said, listing the evidence that connects the family to the foxes. Leah kept glaring at him.

"I wouldn't be surprised if Chris was that fox _you_ met, Leah." Embry said, trying to lighten up the subject. "You said you felt a connection with it, it very well could have been the imprint connection. Plus that fox didn't seem to want trouble, unlike the one we killed tonight." Embry said, trying to reason that the Story family could be those foxes but not all necessarily dangerous. Leah calmed down slightly, but was still holding herself back.

The rest of the pack members nodded, agreeing with the two men.

"But of course, they very could not be." Paul interjected. "We can't be certain, and their scents didn't match. It could just be a case of large foxes migrating into our forest."

"Then why do we never find them?" Jake asked.

"I don't know, maybe they learned how to hide their tracks and have a den somewhere on the outskirts of town or something." Paul suggested, shrugging slightly.

"Maybe they're aliens!" Seth suddenly exclaimed, causing everyone to look at him like 'what the fuck'? He just smiled at his pack members, causing them to roll their eyes.

"Well, next time you guys meet, fox or not, be nice. And they're _not _aliens." Leah said, adding the last part to her brother. Then she started walking back to Emily and Sam's house. The other pack members shared a glance before following behind their female pack member.

"THOSE FILTHY WOLVES DID _WHAT_!?" The older man screamed, causing his children to flinch. Mark kept his focus on patching Chris's bite, realizing that it was much worse than he originally thought. Jason had pierced through most of the important tubes and veins in her neck, causing severe bleeding and not enough to connect from her body to her head. She was barely conscious and chewing on the inside of her cheek, trying not to wince or show any sign of pain.

"Dad, we couldn't have done anything about it. We were around too many people and if we turned it would have given us away. On top of that, there were too many for us to take on. It only would have resulted in our death as well." Zach told him, not showing his growing fear towards his father. The older man looked at each of them, studying their faces as he somewhat contained his growing anger. His face was turning purple and red, and his animal hair was beginning to grow again along with his sharp canines.

"WELL YOU COULD HAVE DONE SOMETHING!! You LET your brother die to those filthy creatures! HE'S YOUR FAMILY AND YOU LET HIM DIE!" He yelled at them, causing Zach and Sam to look at the ground. Mark bit down on his lip as he continued working on Chris's neck. Their father stormed off, running up the stairs and then slamming his door shut. The Story siblings all sighed in relief, knowing that it could have been worse. He could have lost control and ripped them all to pieces... or at least killed most of them.

There was a long silence, minutes passed.

The only noise was their breathing, and Chris's occasional yelp of pain.

Finally one of them spoke.

"Dad's going to make us fight them. And we're going to lose." Sam said, speaking their thoughts. They all nodded.

"You really know how to pick 'em, sis." Zach said, pulling up a chair and turning it so he could sit. He rested his arms on the top of the chair's back, resting his head on it and looking at his siblings.

"Shut up." Chris muttered, closing her eyes in pain.

"Don't speak." Mark instructed, and started wrapping the gauze around her neck. "Don't speak too much for the next few days." He said, and she nodded.

"Jason was his favorite son... none of us are really on his good side besides Sammy here, because of his diet." Zach stated. Everyone suddenly noticed how quiet the house was.

"When Tommy turns he's going to lose control." Sam spoke, his voice solemn. "We all had lost control... whether we tried to fight it or not." He said, looking at Chris. She looked down, not liking to think about that. She lost control and nearly killed someone... but about half way through her meal she realized what she was doing and stopped. When she didn't actually kill the person, Jason came and finished off the meal. They didn't need some person raving to the police about a cannibal family, and then have them realize that each town the family had moved to someone had been killed.

"We'll need to take him to another town somewhere for awhile... so that if he does lose control, it won't be around those wolves. And then we can teach him to control his urges." Sam said, and we all nodded.

"... we're gunna to have to go to the pesky wolves for help, aren't we? To kill Dad and not have them kill us." Zach asked, looking to Mark. He was his only older brother now, since Jason was dead. They all looked to him waiting for an answer.

He sighed, reaching his hand up and brushing his hand through his hair. "Yes, but I think we should wait and see Dad's reaction. If we all believe that he's going to make us fight them... then one of us will have to risk telling the wolves. Since Chris has become quite fond of that Leah girl, their only female pack member from what I could tell, we should be able to gain their trust."

"What if Dad finds out about Leah?" Sam asked. They all fell silent for a moment, the worse running through Chris's mind and causing her to clench her fists in anger.

"If he finds out... then we'll have to tell them and kill Dad before he kills her. If he kills her, then they'll lose all if any trust they had for us, and probably kill us on sight." Mark said. "Dad's ruthless, and he'll want his revenge. It all depends on whether or not he's dumb enough to make us try and kill them or not. The least deadly scenario is that he realizes that they're dangerous and just wants to leave." He said, but everyone knew their father wouldn't just leave right after those things killed his favorite son. And with his control over his pack, they couldn't very easily say 'no' to an attack against someone.

Everyone looked at each other, knowing that everyone wouldn't make it out of this alive. Whether it was them, their father, anyone they got close to, or one of the wolves... someone was going to die.

"We have to trust each other through this, and promise to not tell Dad this information." Zach said, and they all nodded.

"This is a dangerous game." Sam said, shaking his head and looking to the ground. "If we wait too long and dad decides to attack, not all of us will be able to rebel and then the wolves would kill us for sure. On the other hand, if we go to the wolves, they could very well not trust us and just kill us. Our eyes have a reddish tint, except Chris, when we're in our fox forms, so they may figure out that we've killed someone... and then just kill us. If Dad figures out that we're going to conspire with the enemy, or when we do he finds out, he may start killing some of the people we trust... such as Leah and Sandy. He'll smell the wolf on us if we go to them now..." Sam said, still shaking his head.

Their best hope was to go to the wolves to get help to kill their father, but... he was their _father_. He's family, just like Jason was. But, once again, there was a chance that they would just kill them like Jason... None of them wanted to resort to killing him unless they had to.

"Let's establish a couple things," Mark spoke, disturbing the silence that had fallen over them in their thoughts. "None of us will feed on the humans or tell Dad any of our plans, and don't go into the woods until this has all settled over. In our fox form they've only seen what bad Jason did and won't take too kindly to us. Agreed?" He asked, and everyone nodded.

"Who should take care of Tommy when he turns?" Zach asked, looking up at his siblings.

"I will. I have a feeling that I'm going to be pretty thirsty after a few more months, so I'll go into Seattle with him and get an apartment, and then eat someone and share it with him so that we don't kill too many." Sam spoke, but Mark shook his head.

"No, you're graduating this year, remember? When Tommy turns it'll be right before Graduation." He said, causing Sam to frown.

"Then I guess I'll go. No one will miss me and I'd rather not be here in the heat of it all. We should leave next month, though, in case he turns early or something. And chances are that when Dad decides to let us in on his 'battle plan' for the mutts, he'll take his time. Actually, I wouldn't be surprised if he wanted to wait until Tommy was turned before he attacks." Zach said, and the rest of them nodded.

"You should leave earlier." Chris croaked. "Keep Tommy away, because Dad will probably want to train him..." She spoke.

"Good point, but in that case Dad would be pretty pissed if he found out we took his youngest son, which he'd probably try and turn into Jason, and wouldn't let him fight." Sam said.

"So?" Chris asked.

"And who do you think he'll take that out on? _You're _supposed to be in charge of him, remember?"

"We'll say," The female started, but had to cough before continuing. "That he was starting to change early and we didn't want him eating anybody here, so Zach went to Seattle to show him how to control it. He trusts Zach enough, and you haven't been one to turn down a meal." She said, looking to Zach for the last part. He shrugged.

They all thought for a moment, wondering whether or not they should rely too much on luck and his temper.

"You think he'll buy it?" Sam asked Mark, who bit down on his cheek.

"I hope so... we'll talk about this tomorrow, alright? Let's all meet tomorrow at five o'clock at First Beach. I'll bring Tommy and we'll get his opinion on this and make sure he doesn't blab to Dad." Mark stated, yawning into his hand.

"Hey guys... do you know why Jason had been so tired this week?" Sam asked, causing everyone to stop and think for a moment. "I mean, he kept complaining about being tired and he was getting bags under his eyes, but whenever I saw him he was sleeping. What was he doing that was making him so tired?" Everyone pondered this for a moment. They had all noticed this, but didn't really pay much attention to it.

"You don't think he was going into the woods... do you?" Zach asked.

"No way, he's not that stupid..." Sam said, trying to think of a better reason. Suddenly everyone's eyes widened in realization.

"He was feeding." Chris choked.

"Shit." Mark cursed, turning away from them and tightening his jaw. "If the wolves found out Jason was the one that killed them, or worse yet he killed them _here_, it's not going to be easy gaining their trust."

"The question is, how _many_ did he kill?" Sam asked, and they all shook their heads.

"How many he thought he could get away with." Zach said, a grave look over everyone's faces.

"I'm the master of low expectations." -George Bush.


	7. Chapter extra

**Author's Note**: To all you faithful readers, or those just reading this or whatever, I won't be able to have an official update for another couple weeks. I'm stuck at my Dad's and the next chapter is at my Mom's. However, I reeeeally wanted to update it, so I made this. It's like a little 'in the future' part. It doesn't really effect the story or anything, just a little extra. I'm also very busy so I didn't really get to edit it very well... I don't think there are too many spelling or grammar errors, but if there are, you're warned.

Also... I CAN'T WAIT TILL THE TWILIGHT MOVIE COMES OUT!! XD

**Summary:** Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the _Twilight_ series, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.

READ AUTHOR'S NOTE IF HAVEN'T ALREADY!

**Chapter Extra: In Our Future**

_I Hate to realize what you are  
_

My sensitive ears heard her breathe, the air escaping past her luscious pink lips and enter the chilling wind that sped past us. My arms kept a firm grip around her, keeping her in place on my lap. Our fingers were lightly entwined, our weight resting against the tree behind me. My chin rested on her shoulder, even though it was a bit difficult because of our height, and hers leaned to the side to rest on my own.

Our combined body heat was incredibly warm, despite the freezing whether that engulfed us, but we both didn't mind. It was nice and cozy, and the sight of the ocean and this beautiful creature in my arms sent me into an unimaginable bliss. Although it was dark, our heightened eyesight allowed us to see our surroundings perfectly.

A smile appeared on the wolf girl's face, thinking about how much she loved this moment.

"I love you, Chris." She whispered, turning her head slightly to get a better look at my face. My gaze turned from the beating waves to Leah, a matching smile appearing on my lips as I felt the love radiate between us. I leaned my lips towards hers and connected them in a kiss, sending chills down my spine and causing us to pull each other closer. I still couldn't believe how much... _emotion_ I felt towards her. Ever since I'd been told of her imprinting on me... I figured out that I'd imprinted on her as well. Since Mark had been able to imprint on Sandy, and I felt so strongly towards Leah so suddenly unlike other girls who had been imprinted on... it had to be imprinting on both sides.

Suddenly there was a loud howling in the distance, and we were pulled out of our kiss. Leah had pulled away and looked towards the woods, a scowl forming on her features. I frowned as well, watching her as she tried to decide whether or not to answer to her pack's call.

"Go." I whispered, causing her to look at me. The wind picked up slightly, causing her hair to move and dance in the air. I could tell by looking into her dark brown eyes that she didn't want to leave... but then we heard another howl in the distance.

"I'm sorry-"

"Don't be." I replied as we stared into each other's eyes. My heart seemed to be torn, just at the thought of letting her go. But I knew that she'd be fine... she had her pack. She was strong. She was stronger than _me_. She pecked me on the lips quickly and hopped off of my lap before running off into the dark forest. My eyes never left her form as she transformed into her wolf self... forgetting to change her clothes as they ripped to shreds and fluttered to the ground around her. I could almost hear her cursing in her head.

A small chuckle escaped me as I watched her go, and then I looked back to the ocean and sighed deeply. The temperature dropped drastically and became almost cold, even for me. I shifted my sitting position on the fallen tree I was situated on so that I was at more of a 90 degree angle, and then rubbed my arms to try and create some friction and heat.

My bright green eyes stared out at the water, watching as the waves crashed down on each other and then meet the sand... it was simply entrancing. The salty water gave off the smell of salt that clouded my nostrils, but it didn't really matter.

"Hello little one." A whisper said in my ear. My eyes snapped open as I turned my head, but I wasn't fast enough. The vampire grabbed both of my hands and pinned them above my head as he pressed me against the tall tree, his cold marble skin contradicting to my warm skin. My heart rate sped up as I stared wide eyed at the vampire infront of me, caught completely off guard.

_How had he snuck up on me like that?_

He smirked at me, knowing full well that he had the upper hand.

On top of that he probably knew my pack was also out of town.

His ruby red eyes twinkled from the moonlight, and made me growl angrily at him. I recognized this vampire... he was with some vampires my pack killed in Alabama. He had deep red hair and light pale skin, along with the good looks that vampires seem to acquire when turned.

He ran a long finger along my jaw, a look in his eyes I couldn't quite distinguish as I glared at him. My teeth snapped at his finger as I snarled at him, but I missed his hand when he retreated it back to his side. I squirmed under his weight, the stench of vampire filling my nostrils as he only pressed himself harder on me as pure hatred started to build in my chest.

"Get off!" I screamed at him, causing him to laugh before gripping my throat with his hand. I let out a startled and strangled noise as he gripped onto my neck with inhuman strength, his laughter resounding in my ears.

After a moment he stopped and leaned his mouth to my ear, letting his breath stain my skin for a moment.

"You killed my mate and best friends... I'm going to enjoy watching you writhe in pain as I suck the last of your detestable blood from your wretched body." He said, making my eyes widen even more.

"LEAH!" I screamed, but before I could scream again I yelped in pain as the vampire clamped his teeth into the side of my neck. My eyes shut tight as my wrists cracked painfully from the force the _thing_ put on them. Eventually I lost the energy to fight... my blood leaving my body as he continued sucking my blood. What was only seconds seemed like hours.

_Leah... I'm so sorry... _ I thought, drifting into unconsciousness as the sorrow of never seeing my beloved again wrentched at my heart. Multiple roars filled the air suddenly, making me find a way to open my eyes. Something large bit down on the vampire ontop of me and pulled him off, causing me to fall five feet before painfully hitting the ground. A cold, hollow feeling engulfed my body, causing my limbs to become immobile.

My eyes creaked open to see what was going on... but it was difficult. It was blurry, all of my senses foggy due to my loss of blood. I heard distinct growling... screaming... tearing...

_I love you..._

* * *

"You said that yesterday!"

"I'm not sure, ok! The vampire poison makes it harder to tell..."

"Well is she ever going to wake up!?" Something loud banged against something, causing myself to get more and more awake.

"Of course she is! She's been bitten before, it's just that it's taking awhile for her body to make up for the loss of blood she suffered! I thought she would have waken up within a day but you must have left her with that blood sucker longer than I thought!" The person groaned in pain, and I managed to identify the two voices as... Leah? Mark?

"How was I supposed to know that vampire would be going after her!?" Leah choked, and immediately a pang of guilt shot threw me. My eyes flew open and I jolted up into a sitting position, nearly falling back down from spots appearing everywhere and the sudden sensation of lightheadedness.

"Leah!" I gasped, getting the attention of the angered wolf girl. The anger quickly dissipated, however, at the sight of her now conscious mate. Her hands loosened their grip on Mark, who was pinned against the wall, and before I could even blink she tackled me to the bed.

"Oh my god I'm so glad you're alright!" She said in a hushed voice, hugging me tightly in a tight embrace. She started leaving small kisses on the top of my head, trailing down my face and eventually to my lips.

My mind was dizzy and swimming with confusion... like where was I? What happened? Why is everything moving so fast? Why do I feel like throwing up...? Did I die and an angel is kissing me right now...?

"I was so worried about you!" She said, placing her hands on both sides of my face and making me look at her. Her legs straddled my waist at the moment, and some how my head had returned to the pillow from before. Her dark brown eyes connected with my confused green ones, as I was at a loss for words... or where to start with words, anyway. "You were asleep for almost a week!"

"Week sleep... wait huh?" I muttered, causing my head to start pounding in pain. She looked at me worried, concern appearing over her features as she stared at me. I heard someone chuckle from another part of the room.

"Leah, dear, would you please get off my sister? She just woke up from losing several gallons of blood and I doubt that she's recovered _all_ of it yet."

"Who asked you!?" The wolf girl snapped at my brother, not liking the idea of someone telling her how to act around her imprint partner. I blinked, trying to focus my eyesight more and make sense of my surroundings. From the smell it was somewhere near the ocean... it was warm... scent of dog... Leah's house?

She turned back to me, rubbing her soft thumb against my warm cheek, making me look back at her. Her angelic features allowing my eyes to gaze upon her magnificent form. "Is there anything you need? Water? Fresh air? Food?" She asked, worry still laced in each word she spoke, each breath she-

**Food.**

My eyes widened.

Her blood filled scent washed over me, causing my muscles to tense in realization to how _thirsty_ I was.

Her wolfish scent, delicious _blood_ right in front of me. Ready for the taking.

Touching my skin.

Filling my wanting senses for that much deserved reward...

The warm, gushing sensation of filling myself with this creature's blood.

The beat of her heart,

Taste of metallic blood against my fangs...

My eyes looked up and down her body, lingering each place a piece of flesh was visible. My hands appeared on her sides, gently feathering up and down her smooth skin, going slightly under the hem of her lime green shirt. Something was holding me back... making me wait before sinking my clean canines into her bare flesh. She wore a pair of light brown capris with a lime green t-shirt, her light blue underwear barely visible at the waist of her pants.

Leah sensed something different about her love.

My gaze landed on her face, eyes taking in her features. The smell of her blood was nearly overpowering, but I wanted a good look at my meal before devouring it. Her light pink full lips, quiver lightly as she studied my expression. Her slightly pink cheeks, framing her perfect face and set just below her sparkling brown eyes that I had fallen in love with before.

"Ch-Chris?" She asked cutely, fear slowly appearing in her features as her eyes widened just slightly.

Mark looked at us curiously and confused at the sudden change in atmosphere.

A slow smirk formed on my lips as I finished my gaze upon her perfect body, thinking whether or not to do it in one bite and suck all of her blood there, or bite in several places and _devour_ her entire body. Each concept was very inviting... "A-are you a-a-alright?" She asked, watching as the smirk turned terribly sadistic... but then it turned to disgust.

_How could I even **consider** doing this to her!? Killing... Leah...?_

I bit down on my lip and closed my eyes, close to throwing up at the idea, _thought_ of doing such a horrible thing to her. "Mark, please get her out of here." I said removing my hands from her side and holding my breath, trying to not inhale any more of her sweet aroma.

My brother quickly nodded and appeared next to us, taking Leah and pulling her off of me.

"Hands off! Chris, tell me what's wrong!? Chris!" She nearly screamed as she fought back against my brother, not wanting to part with me.

"Leah she's been without food for nearly a week! Remember that she still has a small part of her that's vampire, and the only way she controls it is eating human food! If you're around her much longer she'd never forgive herself for hurting you!" Mark told her, making her stop in her tracks and look at me. Tears began to form in her eyes, causing her to look away. "No matter how much we hate it... it's still part of us. A small part, but a part we much fight against everyday."

With a jerk of her arm Leah left the room, her heart aching at the thought of... _her _Chris, killing someone. Not only someone... but _her own imprint partner? _She still loved her, but it was a wake up call no doubt... no matter how much she loved her, no matter how much she didn't want it to be true, she loved a creature that could kill someone. She was no better than Bella, the girl that left Jake for that _bloodsucker_.

Leah stood by my door, arms crossed and head hung low.

_My pack was right._

_I'm in love with a vampire._


	8. A Day in School

**Author's Note:** I'M BACK! And, a little note, I don't mean to offend anyone reading this, but the conversation at the beginning was basically my lunch conversations at school all year, but I didn't make it too bad in this. They were soooooo much worse at school. If you don't get it or it offends you or something to that extent, just skip over it. It's mainly just the beginning. And I don't know why, but I felt like having this chapter mainly be about their school life. I've had it mainly focused on Chris's family and Leah, so this chapter is to show their other part of life.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters from the Twilight series, but I do own the characters that I've made up... or are based on ppl I know.

* * *

**Chapter Eight: A Day in School**

_Friends_

The next day at school, which was a Friday, Sam had to tell everyone that his sister had a really sore throat and couldn't talk. He'd talk for her most of the time, but then he'd go off telling bogus crap so she'd have to whack him over the head a couple times, making everyone laugh. The day seemed to go slower than usual for the twins, for some reason, as they sat through boring lectures and things. Everyone was whispering in classes, talking about the upcoming Prom and who had dates.

Whenever someone would ask the twins who they were going with, however, they said they weren't sure. Well, actually, Sam said he wasn't sure, while his sister was going to ask a special someone she really liked. When asked who, she'd kick him.

She was wearing a black long sleeve shirt that day with a green neck that covered the injury and light blue jeans, while her brother wore a dark green hoodie with dark blue jeans. They both made sure to wear different clothing that morning, since for some odd reason lately they've been choosing the same or similar outfits.

At lunch they sat with some of their new friends, talking and joking about prom and what they were planning to do after High School. "I'm going to be an Astronaut, and then when I get to the moon I'm going to _moon_ everyone that's watching on TV!" Mack said, making everyone roll their eyes and laugh.

"Mack, no one would be able to see your pale ass because it'll blend with the costume." Lindsay told him, making everyone burst into laughter.

"On top of that, you'll suffocate and probably get some kind of disease on your rear. Maybe you'll be the first to have a space _STD_." Jonathon joked, laughing with his friends at their strange friend and humor.

"Hey at least _I'll _get the chance to spread it." Mack stated, smirking at his friends and taking a bite of his apple.

"Yeah, to your _dog_!" Sam said, causing him to choke on his apple and to make everyone start laughing harder. Chris shook her head while laughing, wondering how her and her brother manage to always befriend the weird and fun yet perverted people.

"Hey guys!" Someone said walking up to the table. They all looked up, all of them instantly recognizing him as Seth. Sam frowned at the memory of last night, but his twin smiled. "Chris, my sis wanted me to give you this." (wow, there's some rhymin' in that!) He said as he pulled out an envelope, and Chris reached out and took the letter from his outstretched hand. "Oh, how's your neck by the way?" He asked, referring to the bite from last night.

"It's fine, she's just not supposed to talk much for the next few days." Sam answered for her, and she nodded. She was a bit busy, however, with wondering what was in the envelope. Carefully she placed it in her back pack, and then returned her attention back to Seth. She completely missed the daggers they were glaring at each other with.

"Well, I'll be seeing you guys later. And hopefully more of you two," He said pointing to the twins with a mischievous smile. Sam raised an eyebrow but remained silent, and then went back to their weird conversations with the group. Chris waved bye and then also returned her attention to her friends.

"And now, let us finish our lunches by stuffing this food into our largest face hole." Someone said, causing them all to laugh.

"Hey, what's with these bananas? They're like, so small! And this one is so tiny!" Meryl said, holding up the miniature bananas that her mom had packed in her lunch.

"That's what she said." Chris coughed, starting another uproar of laughter.

After lunch, the twins slowly walked to their next class. The kids in their next class were just a bunch of preps, and while all the girls were in love with them, all the guys hated them. Somehow everyone keeps believing that Chris is a boy, even though her and her brother tell them otherwise. By now they're just going with the flow...

"I hate our Math class..." Sam muttered, and his sister nodded in agreement. "Just a bunch of preps and jocks..." He added, and she once again nodded. "I mean, how'd we get stuck with them in the first place? No doubt they all _cheated_ to get into a higher level of math."

"They probably think we do too." Chris added, causing him to nod. They continued walking past the other students, most of which stopped to stare for a moment even though they've known us for about a month or so now. It was still raining outside, which no one was surprised about, but somehow always kept the halls seeming almost mellow. Well, compared to when it's sunny and everyone's jumping around and getting other people in headlocks...

...Anyway, Chris and Sam groaned when they entered the small classroom, immediately being bombarded by the girls. "Oh, did you cut your hair!?"

"No."

"Who are you asking to prom!?"

"None of your business."

"Do you think I'm pretty?!"

"Nope, you're butt ugly."

"Please go with me to prom!!" One suddenly yelled really high pitched. The twins winced in pain, and then quickly found their seats as the bell rang and the teacher hurriedly tried to gain the class's attention.

"We made it out alive." Sam mouthed to Chris, and she smiled.

"Barely. And it's not over yet." She mouthed back, nodding her head back to refer to the guys behind her. He rolled his eyes, not wanting to deal with them and looked back at the teacher. Carefully the twins both placed the ear phones in, making sure the teacher wouldn't see, before taking notes. It was annoying to have to listen to a bunch of preps whispering to each other while trying to listen to the lecture. Of the two they'd prefer to listen to... they'd rather listen to the teacher. The music blocked out just enough so that they only heard the teacher and the music.

During the lesson, Chris glanced at her back pack. The envelope was poking out just slightly, screaming at her to open it.

"OPEN MEEEEE! OPEN MEEEEH!" The little imaginary squeaky voice screamed at her. After taking another glance at the teacher to make sure he wasn't looking, she reached for her back pack and carefully pulled it out. After it was securely in her lap and out of sight, she soundlessly opened it and pulled out the piece of parchment, finding words covering the page. She started reading.

'_Dear Chris,_

_I know it's corny to write a letter to you, but I didn't know any other way to contact you. Seth should have given it to you at lunch, and if he didn't I'm going to kill him, since as you know, you both go to the same school.'_

Chris smiled, realizing that she probably took awhile to write this and felt pretty awkward if she started it like this.

_'I understand if you never want to see me again. I wouldn't either if someone told me they were a werewolf... I'd like to talk to you. I don't know how to put it, but I feel like we have some kind of connection between us. I don't want to scare you off... but can you give me a chance? Please? I don't want to put you in danger by being around me, but can you at least give me a chance? Let me explain. Tonight we're having a bonfire, you're family is welcome to come since it'll involve them and you, and we'll tell you the details of our history, how we came to be. Everyone's going to meet at seven at First Beach, so I'd like to pick you up._

_My number is 395-2256 _(completely made up phone _# _for you readers_) call me and I'll pick you up before the fire. It should be clear skies tonight so it'll be fine. If it starts raining we might just go over to Jake's house to finish the story._

_I respect your wishes if you never want to see me again, and will leave you alone._

_Sincerely,_

_Leah Clearwater'_

Chris's cheeks flared as she read it, and her heart started pounding against her chest. From what she could tell, she felt the same way she did, except a bit more afraid of Chris's reaction. A smirk formed on the fox girl's lips, making Sam look at strangely. She flashed a smile in his direction before getting out a piece of paper and starting to write a letter of her own to her dearest Leah. Leah may not be so straightforward, but Chris sure as hell could be.

And besides... she could have fun with it and be over dramatic.

_'Dear Leah,_

_I feel a connection to you too, Leah. The sight of your beauty makes my heart sing, the mere thought of you makes my heart ache to not be around you. I'm not scared of werewolves, and I definitely want to meet you again. My brothers are still skeptical about you and your 'pack', but they'll warm up to them. That football game showed that they can all get along._

_The reason that I'm writing as well is simple: our phones SUCK. We get horrible reception and the batteries keep dying, so we mostly don't even bother using them. As for the bonfire, can I bring all my brothers as well or only Zach, Mark, and Sam? Tommy won't like being home alone while we're gone to 'party', as he thinks. So to avoid destruction of the house I'd like to bring him along... He's seven, by the way. And I can get my own ride, me and my brothers were planning to go to the beach anyway so we'll be there a bit early._

_You're too beautiful to stay away from, and you're personality electrocutes my soul to the extent that I'll never be able to heal without your touch to heal it.'_

Chris kept her laugher to herself at how corny that was, smiling at imagining how Leah would react.

_'I can't wait for us to meet again, to see your beautiful brown eyes, soft smooth skin..._

_With Love,_

_Chris Story._

_P.S.: I'm over dramatic- deal with it. '_

She smiled, looking at the letter she wrote. It would be interesting to see the girl's reaction... Chris had no experience in love letters, and if she was anything like Zach, Leah's probably going to freak out and never want to see her again. Chris would rather keep her out of this, even if her brothers get mad at her. Like Leah had tried to keep her away with the werewolf thing, Chris is using overly romantic concepts...

After listening to the overly _boring_ lecture on the Pythagorean theory and other math things, Chris and Sam bolted for the door before any more girls could pester them about the upcoming Prom. As they entered the hallway the familiar sounds of students leaving classrooms and going to their next class filled their ears. The almost overwhelming smell of human clouding their senses as they proceeded to the Art room.

The twins smiled as they entered the large and art material filled room. It was their favorite class, even if they weren't the greatest artists, because they had a lot of friends in that class. They goofed off but did what the teacher asked most of the time, and for the most part were pretty good with the art projects.

Since the siblings had been in a rush to get to their next class, there were few students in the room. They both sat at their usual seats, only one of their friends being there already. "Hey Shelbs," Sam said, and she looked up from her sketchbook to smile at them. She had been drawing, as she always was, anime. Probably the best in the school, but also one of the modest types.

"Hey guys." She replied. "How'd you two fair in math?" She asked, and they both shrugged.

"We got the hell out of there before they could attack us any further. For the first five minutes it was constant attack, but we made it out." Sam explained.

"How the hell do you do that?" Chris asked as she looked at the girls drawing, blushing slightly but rolling her eyes slightly.

"From practice... the same answer I gave you the last twenty times." She replied, causing her to smile sheepishly at the artist. Shelby Smith is a mostly quiet person, sticking to her sketchbook most of the time or sticking her nose in a good book. She always wears a hat, most of the time it's a cute anime rabbit or cat hat with ears. More than once she has been mistaken for Katie, for some reason, even though they're not related and have different color hair. She has very blond short hair that curls outward at her ears and bright blue eyes, currently wearing a purple dress with jeans underneath.

"Also, Shelbs, Chris has a pretty scratched up throat so she's not supposed to be talkin' much." Sam told her, and she once again rolled her blue eyes before going back to her drawing.

"It's all over school, Sam, you forget how small-"

"HEY GUYS!" Someone suddenly screamed coming up to them and smiling insanely.

"Katie why must you scream?" Shelby asked, sinking her forehead down to her sketchpad. Her friend just giggled slightly and took her seat next to Chris, who had flinched at how loud she had just been.

Katie Swiftwood was a lot like Shelby in many ways, which is probably why they are mistake for each other a lot. Shelby got Katie into drawing anime a couple years back, and she's gotten almost as good as her friend. However Katie is more hyperactive and alone a lot of the time, not very social except with her already friends. She has short brown hair with blond highlights that she likes to spike, as it was now, and bangs that would get in her eyes half the time causing her to jerk her head to get them out of her sight. She has hazel brown and green eyes, as well as wearing a somewhat low cut green shirt with the lettering 'shut up' in red and dark blue jeans, a jacket wrapped around her waist for when she went outside. For some reason she refused to wear a rain coat and doesn't care when she gets soaked as she walks home.

"Hey Chris, wuz up?" She asked, pounding her fist with Chris's and causing her to smile at her hyperactive friend. "How's yer throat? I heard something tried to eat you and you barely got out with a mangled throat." She joked, causing the two twins to exchange a glance before laughing.

"Naw, just a sore throat. She's not supposed to talk much today." Sam answered for her, once again.

"Oh... so it's just a sore throat? No aliens or sludge hammers involved?" The girl asked, pouting slightly. The two shook their heads.

"Hey guys." Mack said as he entered the room, taking a seat next to Shelby. This is the same Mack that wants to go to the moon to moon people. He had dark brown eyes and short cropped black hair. He'd easily be voted the most perverted of the group, and wore a dark red hoodie with jeans. Mack wasn't really an 'artsy' person, and only took the class because he thought it would be an easy grade... he was currently on the borderline of failing.

"Hey Mack, set any new goals for what you want to do after High School?" Sam said, causing a smile to crack on their faces.

"No way! Going to the moon is my plan _all_ the way!" He said as he pumped his fist into the air.

"Don't worry, I'll be watching for your ass on TV in ten years." Katie said, smiling and causing the anime drawer to shake her head. "In fact, I'll make sure Shelby is with me. We'll both be eating popcorn, and then watch the news when you go to prison for being _vulgar_ on national television." Chris and Sam laughed as Mack stuck his tongue out at Katie. She merely smirked in return.

"Hey guys." Another person greeted as she took her seat next to Shelby, on the other side of Mack. "So what are we doing in class today?" Meryl asked, looking to her friends in front of her. Meryl Summers could be described as a few things, one of them being BLUNT. Ever since her friends corrupted her mind with perverted sayings and such, she can say ANYTHING and not seem embarrassed. She has commonly been mistaken for a hippie because of her long curly hair (that almost reaches her waist) and tie dye shirts she loves to wear. She wears a pentacle around her neck because she considers herself a Wiccan. And, like Shelby, she's a bookworm.

"I think we're doing portraits today, aren't we?" Chris answered, causing her to cough.

"Yeah, really quick ones of our friends." Katie added, laughing nervously.

"I'd like to apologize ahead of time to the person I'm going to draw." Sam said, and the group of friends all agreed.

"It'll be interesting to see Shelb's drawing. She's good." Katie said.

"Won't you be doing the same style? You're good at drawing anime, too." Sam told her, causing her to smile and shrug, a small blush threatening to show itself.

"Nah, I'll be _trying_ realistic. But I think she said yesterday we can't use erasers, so it'll probably be really bad. And anything Shelby draws is anime, whether she's trying to draw realistic or not." Everyone rolled their eyes her, causing her to look at them confused. "What?"

"You're the best out of all of us at drawing realistic, _ours_ are going to suck, Katie. Yours is going to be the best, probably." Sam said, and she looked down at her hands on the table.

"Everyone pair up!" The teacher yelled as she entered the room, causing the students to groan.

"Hey guys, why don't we switch up the pairing instead of always pairing with the same people?" Sam suggested, and everyone shrugged. Now, he'd been hiding his emotions for a very long time. The fox boy would ignore the stabbing at his heart for not telling her, for caring too much about her to get close, but it was getting more and more difficult to cope.

"It doesn't really make much of a difference." Meryl said as she shrugged.

"Well Chris and I are always paired up, so I'd like to try a different face other than my own." He said, and Mack smirked, getting what he was getting at. He may be blind half the time, but being the perverted guy he is, saw the signs of his friend's love for his other friend.

"How about I get Chris and you pair up with Katie?" Mack suggested. Katie shrugged.

"Anyone other than you will be great. I prefer to not be paired up with perverts."

"Hey!" He yelled at her, causing her to stick her tongue out at him.

"Fine, I'll take the pervert." Chris said, causing him to glare at her before switching seats with Katie, so that she was across from her partner and Katie was next to hers.

"If you students remember, we're doing portraits today as practice. No erasing and they're to be done in _pen_. I'm handing some out now, and by the end of class I'd like at least four portraits done, all of the same person. I should see at least _some_ improvement by the last one. Show them to me at the end of class so I can check them off. Any questions?" The teacher explained, looking around for a brief second at students to see if any of them had questions.

"How big should the portraits be?" Katie asked.

"I don't have exact requirements, but take up most of the page if you can." The teacher answered, and she nodded. The teacher didn't like most of the students, because most of them didn't really care about the 'meaning of art'. Katie was probably the closest of all the students, because of how good she was at drawing. So she naturally had an "A" in the class and never got in trouble, even when she did something wrong, which was rare.

"Teacher's pet." Mack coughed under his breath as the teacher walked off to finish passing out the pens. Katie threw a balled up piece of paper at him, hitting him square in the face.

"Leave her alone, you're just jealous." Sam said, smirking at him.

"Me, jealous of _her?_ She's good at drawing and shows off all the time, I'm so jealous." He huffed, and pulled out a couple pieces of paper for the project, mumbling to himself while everyone laughed at his expense.

"So how should we do this? We both draw at the same time or take turns?" Sam asked, and she shrugged.

"As long as you stay still, either way is good for me." She responded, trying to calm down her nerves. In truth, she had a little, teeny tiny crush on Sam Story. She's had crushes before, but she never really got up the nerve to talk to them. The girl also wanted to keep their friendship because she didn't have many guy friends, do to her shyness around them.

Sam smiled at her, making the butterflies flutter in her stomach. "Well, since we have an hour and a half, how about we do one at a time? We can go back an forth," He suggested, and she nodded.

"Sounds like a plan Sam." She said with an accent, causing him to chuckle. "How 'bout you start, since I-I'll probably take awhile."

"Meryl baka!" Shelby suddenly yelled, causing the two to look at the partners across from them. Shelby had fake karate shopped Meryl's head for something and Meryl was cracking up laughing.

"I'm sorry Shelby!" She said between laughs.

"Mack just figure out a stupid face and stick with it!" Chris yelled at her partner, causing her to cough.

"Well I'm sorry miss moody! But I have to figure out the _right_ look that I want for my portrait!" He said, continuing to annoy the poor girl by changing his expression constantly. "There, I have it!" He exclaimed, but right when she was about to start drawing, he changed his mind and started going through a series of expressions again. Her sketchbook met with her forehead as she started to hit herself with it, making her brother laugh.

She looked up at him and glared, causing him to laugh even harder. Katie laughed quietly to herself, not wanting Chris to get too mad at her. Sure she was strong, but she was nothing compared to Chris. And she bruised easily. As they discovered in PE class and the two would goof off.

Sam and Katie looked back to Shelby and Meryl, who were no closer done than the rest of them. Shelby kept yelling at her partner to stay still, while her partner couldn't stop laughing. Each time she stopped for a few seconds she burst out laughing again.

The only not arguing partners in the group shook their heads laughing at the others, enjoying the entertainment. "Let's get started. Pick a face, any face!" Sam said, causing his partner to chuckle.

"Hm..." She thought for a second, and then stuck her tongue out and went cross eyed. He cracked up laughing, and she laughed herself before pushing her bangs from her eyes. "I'll just do a simple, staring off into space or something."

"Oh come on, be creative! It'll be fun to draw that face you just did!"

"It'll my eyes too long if I do that. How about..." She said, and then raised her left eyebrow while tilting her head slightly, and then stuck her tongue out at him. He chuckled, picking up his pen and paper. She stayed like that for about five minutes, having to wiggle her eye brow a little every once in awhile along with re wetting her tongue. It was weird for her to be watched, and to have to watch back the entire time was even weirder.

Once he was done, he starting laughing hysterically.

"Lemme see!" She said, pulling the sketchbook from his hands and looking at it. It actually wasn't that bad, but it looked cartoony and was pretty distorted. She laughed too, making their friends want to come over and take a look at the work of art. They all laughed too, and then showed them their portraits. Chris did fairly well, but it was pretty distorted as well, and Shelby's was... well, anime.

"I'm scared of what you're going to draw." Katie told Mack, causing him to roll his eyes and for Chris to shudder. They all switched, the other person getting ready to draw while the other modeling and figuring out what face to use.

"Stop changing your face!" Mack yelled at Chris, causing her to smirk and continue doing what he did to her. "You know what!? I'm just going to draw you without looking at your face!" He finally decided after a few more minutes of waiting impatiently. She raised an eyebrow at him, but then rolled her eyes.

Katie focused back to Sam, who was just staring at her. "What?" She asked, and he continued smiling.

"This is my face, start drawing." He said, smirking slightly at her expression. His face was facing straight at her, eyes locked and his full attention on her. Once again he was watching her... and she had to watch him. Flushing she looked down at her paper and then back at him, making the first few strokes being the eyes. Focusing more on the drawing than him actually staring at her, she managed to relax a bit.

Sam had to say this was the best art project the teacher had made them do yet.

As she drew she purposely made it cartoony, realizing that realistic would be impossible with her. "Wow this is boring..." Chris said, sitting there and watching everyone else draw. Her mind wandered, of course, to none other than the special werewolf that captured her heart as she stared off into space.

"Are you almost done?" Sam asked after a few more minutes, still smiling and looking at the girl in front of him. She smiled nervously.

"Well... please don't be upset..." She said, looking at the picture and trying to figure out how to make it better. He leaned forward and pulled the sketchbook down so he could look at it, not noticing the blush creep along her cheeks at how close he got to her. His eyes widened at the picture.

"This is great! Chris take a look at this!" He said removing the sketchbook from her hands completely and showing it to her sister.

"Hey!" Katie yelled at his action, but it was too late because the fox boy was too fast for her.

"Hoy shit! How did you draw this of my brother!? He almost looks human!" Chris said in a raspy voice, causing Sam to glare at her before she showed it to everyone else, embarrassing the girl next to her. Katie mumbled some 'thanks' to her friends as they complimented her on the sketch, not used to all the attention.

"Wooooow..." Katie said dramatically, getting everyone's attention. "We just _wasted_ the entire class. We've got twenty minutes left." The group of teenager's eyes widened, looking at the clock and not believing how an hour went by so fast.

"What...? How!?" Chris asked, coughing afterwards.

Well, what a predicament we have here! Will they get their projects done? What is Sam's hidden emotions? Will the cheese in my fridge grow mold by the end of the week?

Stay tuned! For for more of the story between Katie and Sam, Chris and Leah!

Review!! Pretty pleeeease? :D


	9. What To Do?

* * *

**Author Note**: Pleeeease Review!! I'd like to know how to make my story better! And I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I just want to get it published since it's been done for about a week now and it'll be easier to get on with the story if I start the new chapter fresh.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from the _Twilight_ series, they belong to the wonderful Stephanie Meyers.

**Chapter Nine: What to do?**

_The story_

The six students all started getting back to work, trying to finish the project in time. Katie kept glancing at the other students as they started handing their projects in, embarrassed of the drawing they were forced to make.

"Dudes, we're not going to finish these. It's hopeless!" Mack said exasperated, and then dumped his sketchbook on the table and let his pencil fall to the floor.

"Mack, you don't have to have them good. In fact, you suck. So it would be bad even if you spent time on it." Sam told him, glancing away from his partner briefly before going back to the drawing. Katie had figured that it took an estimated five minutes to do the first drawing, so if they both drew each other at the same time they'd probably finish in time.

The other two groups were scatterbrained. Unable to get along with the other person to be able to finish the project within the given time.

"Almost... done!" Katie exclaimed smiling as she finally finished the last portrait. Sam had finished about a minute before her and just sat there staring at her, admiring how pointy and crazy her hair was. "C'mon, let's turn them iiiiin!" She said anxiously, causing the taller boy to snap out of his daze. He followed close behind her, 'accidentally' brushing his arm against hers as they wove through the chairs and desks before finally making it to the teacher. They both showed the annoyed teacher their project, she marked them in her book as done, and they returned to their seats.

Wow that was fun!

* * *

"Hey, Seth!" Sam yelled over the crowd of students. The tall man turned around to see who yelled to him, leaving his friends for a moment to walk over to the waving man. Sam stood next to his sister, a forced smile on his face. Chris, smiling a less fake smile, held out a folded piece of paper with Leah's name on it in big lettering.

A huge grin appeared on Seth's face, having a good feeling about this girl. "So, you do like her, huh?" He asked Chris, causing her to blush slightly while nodding. "We'll be seeing you tonight, right?"

"Yeah, we'll be there dog breath." Sam received a blow to the ribs from the female beside him, causing him to wince.

Seth frowned, sliding the folded parchment into his pants pocket. "Well, see you two tonight." He said, and then without waiting for their response left to join his group of friends again. Chris glared at her brother.

Her brother just ignored her and started walking to the bus, noticing a small group of the wolf pack gathered next to a few cars. He couldn't help but stop and stare at the group, thinking back to how that one wolf had chased his brother down and ripped him to shreds. His hands balled up into fists, a burning sensation creeping through his chest as the idea of turning right then and there filtered through his mind. I mean, it's not like _they_ would turn into their wolf form. It would end up with more people hurt, although people would get hurt anyway when Sam transformed.

But then he saw her again.

The blond's heart fluttered, followed by an agonizing and vexatious pulling in his chest that greatly resembled a hand stabbing through his rib cage and grabbing his heart, followed by the ever pulling towards the woman he wished to be with. He hid it so well; the longing, the ever want to be near her, protect her from the dangers of the world, protect her from his father or any other threat, including the gigantic wolves. He always focused on something else, ignored her stunning beauty as best he could.

He held the urge to suck her dry of her blood, steal her from the class room during class, when she looks so cute while drawing the object inhabiting her mind. When her nose wrinkles up, her eyes stay focused on the shapes she draws as she somehow puts it all together to actually make something.

A growl ruptured through his chest.

"Stop staring at them Sam, you're causing problems." Chris whispered to her brother, pushing him towards the bus. The twin blinked, realizing what she meant. Apparently it looked like he'd been staring at the group of werewolves, because all of them were either giving a fake smile or glaring at his constant and strange stare. It only occurred to him then that Katie was standing next to, if he remembered correctly, Embry. That dangerous creature, even remotely close to that darling angel made Sam's blood boil to the point that his sister _dragged_ him onto the bus, not yelling at him only because of the injury to her vocal chords.

She pushed him into an available seat, causing him to glare at her as she took her seat next to him. Chris raised one of her eyebrows, waiting for her brother to explain himself. They were on thin ice as it was, and it wouldn't surprise Chris if they expected them of being the large fox's. I mean, it wasn't hard to put it all together. Plus Sam staring at them like that wouldn't get them on their good side, in fact it would make them suspect him even more of being related to Jason!

Sam looked away from her. "It was nothing." He muttered, earning a hit on the arm by his twin. "Alright! I wasn't staring at them per say, alright? I was... staring at the car they were standing next to. It was a nice convertible... so I started thinking about how stupid it was that we couldn't get a car yet." Sam said, relieved when he didn't receive another hit to his arm. He knew she knew he was lying, but was glad she dropped it. He didn't want to explain something like this to her.

The bus ride home was quiet, and neither could stop the thoughts that kept swirling through their foggy brains. Not only were Leah and Katie on their minds, but the family convention that was going down by the beach today. What would they decide? Wait and see what happens, or go straight to the wolves for help? Send Tommy with Zach to Seattle for the next five months, or wait a couple months to leave and risk their father corrupting his mind?

Anything to keep everyone safe.

_**The First Beach**_

The siblings lounged in a misshapen circle, Tommy laying on his back staring at his siblings while Zach and Sam leaned against the large fallen tree. Mark and Chris stood, too anxious and tense to relax. They all smelled their surroundings and kept their hearing sharp, making sure that no one would listen in on their conversation.

The only female took a deep breath, attempting to calm her nerves.

"Well... let's begin." Mark started, a hint of nervousness evident in his voice. "Let's start with Tommy. How should we go about it?" At the sound of his name, the little boy's eyes looked up at Mark with interest.

"He should start turning in about four months, and then to gain a sufficient amount of control he needs another two or three months." Zach stated, making everyone nod. "Dad's dangerous and he knows we have a potential threat. I wouldn't doubt he'd stoop low enough to use Tommy against us in someway, or even sick him on some of the people we're close to. Which would only effect the rest of you, since I'm not exactly social." Chris silently raised her eyebrow at the last statement, but made no other movement to object.

Tommy looked at his brother, frowning deeply. "But... I'd never hurt you guys! You're my family!" He told them, pouting slightly. His blue eyes met with his older brother's also blue eyes for a moment, innocence meeting with cold hard truth.

"Dad's dangerous. You're young, breakable, moldable, and easy to control. After having a year of hearing nothing but lies and eating your friends, how long do you think you'll stay on our side? I think we've all concluded that he can't stay here while dad is still upset over Jason. Tommy can't be the new Jason." Sam spoke, causing his siblings to stare at him blankly. They all nodded in unison, Tommy pouting.

"Don't I get a say!?" The little fox boy asked, only being ignored as a response.

"So me and Tommy will head to Seattle while all this mayhem goes down? Wow that makes me feel better." Zach spoke, sarcasm heavy in his voice in the last sentence. "It'll be you _three_, not four or five like usual, but _three_. How are you guys going to manage a pack of dangerous wolves and raging alcoholic with issues?"

"We're having this meeting for a reason Zach. Shut your pie hole for now while we go onto the other topics."

"Don't I have a say!?" Tommy asked again with his lower lip still protruding from his mouth.

"No." They all answered.

"You need to leave as soon as possible." Sam added.

"I ain't leaving for at least a week. If things go crazy it'll be sooner rather then later, so I'll be here to help." Zach stated, crossing his arms as if to make it final.

"Fine. What do we do about the wolves?" Sam asked his family. The sudden memory of Katie near one of those... _things_ entered his mind, causing his fists to clench in anger. That fragile girl... hanging around them! They could rip her to shreds in seconds! (he's one to talk, eh?)

His brothers mistook it for anger about their dead brother, thus ignoring it. His sister was too busy thinking about Leah to notice the small details.

"We tell them, soon. Explain that our father is out of control and is potentially a threat to their town, and try to convince them that we're not a threat ourselves. I mean, I've been dating Sandy and Leah trusts Chris, plus you two have been going to school. Zach and Tommy will conveniently be out of town so they won't question about them." Mark stated, acting as leader of the small group.

"What if Dad kills someone and we're blamed for it?" Sam asked, looking at Mark in the eye. He saw the fear briefly flash through the older man's mind, knowing well that he was thinking about his dear Sandy. The wolves probably wouldn't blink before ripping them to shreds if they thought the Story family did it.

A moment passed as the siblings stayed in silence, different outcomes racing through their minds in attempt to decipher which is most likely and which is not possible to happen.

"Tell the truth."

_**With Leah**_

"What's the magic word?" The boy asked, grinning widely at his sister as he held the letter from her girlfriend, behind him. The girl glared at him, not in the mood to deal with such childish games.

"Give me the damn letter before I rip out your intestines and feed them to damn vampires!" She threatened, causing the boy's grin to fall into a grimace.

"Geez, you're never fun!" He whined before moving his hand to his side, where the female snatched the letter from his hand and ran to the couch. She plopped onto the soft cusions sideways and hurriedly opened the piece of parchment. A wide smile was placed on her lips as she began to read.

She blushed crimson as she read, the smile widening even more as her eyes moved across the paper. Joy and bubbly happiness filled her body, an unbearable ball inflating in her chest that could only be let out by an overly excited and joyous squeal. "She loves me back!!" The wolf girl screamed and she started to read and reread the letter.

"Dude, are you _high?" _The dark tossle haired boy asked as he watched his sister act strangely. He hadn't seen the girl this happy since she was dating Sam, and he didn't think she was even as happy then as she is now.

"She likes me back!!" She screamed as she jumped up and hugged her brother.

"Ack! Mom, Leah's been possessed!" Seth yelled from under his sister's embrace, seriously scared for her well being. He actually thinks she's high.

"Mom's at work again, _silly!" _The young girl said as she tapped his nose with her finger, giggling and receiving a 'wtf' look from the male infront of her. "I'm going to get ready for the bonfire! Get me when we're supposed to leave!" With that she bounded down the hallway, _skipping, _and still holding the letter from her loved one in her hand.

"Man, whatever she's on, I need to get it." Seth said as he watched her disappear into her room, the sound of music soon reaching his ears.

_**Later**_

She started shaking.

_'What will I say? What if she changes her mind!?What if I do something stupid and she leaves me!? We haven't even been on a date yet and she's going to dump me!'_ The blond thought frantically, earning strange stares from her pack as she sat on the log, waiting for Chris and her family to show up._ 'What if she got eaten!? What if she shows up and then a fox ate her!?'_

"Leah," Someone spoke, causing the girl to come out of her little reverie and lift her head to look at the person. The other woman smiled at her cousin, reassurence in her features. "Everything will be fine. You look beautiful, and if she's really your soulmate, you two will end up together no matter what." Emily told her, causing Leah to give a soft smile. The butterflies batting anxiously against the walls of her stomach ceased slightly, but still continued to torture the poor girl.

"I can't help but be so nervous, though! I know I love her, even if I've only just met her, but she may not understand that! And we're both girls, what if she just wants to be friends!? I can understand that but-" Her cousin stopped her rambling by putting her index on the girl's lips, making her stop and look hopelessly into her eyes.

"Stop rambling Leah, she's going to _love _you! Just follow your heart."

"Ladies and gentlemen the party has arrived!" A loud voice boomed, causing the group of people to stop what they were doing and look to the source of the noise. Leah grinned wildly at the sight of Chris, her heart melting. Most of the wolf pack that had been stuffing their faces with the piles of food stopped and looked at the Story family, the others that had been busy in conversation fell silent as well.

Sam Story smiled cheekily at the group, not expecting them to react like that to him. '_I mean, I wasn't_ _that loud, was I?' _He thought confused as he smiled at the group.

Suddenly, as soon as they all had stopped, they all went back to what they were doing.

Leah jumped up to her feet and bounded over to the fox girl, butterflies fluttering in her stomach in nervous anxiety. Chris's eyes nearly popped out of her head! The dark blond girl wore a long dress, dark green and covered in places with a colorful leaf pattern, light make up that excentuated her creamy brown eyes and some kind of hair curler that made her look astounding!

The fox girl couldn't help but let her jaw lower and leave her gapping.

"Hey Chris! I'm so glad you made it!" She exclaimed, a bit loudly then she meant and startling her love out of her trance. Chris smiled, causing Leah's heartbeat to increase.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." The green eyed girl spoke, reaching her hand out and taking Leah's. As they kept eye contact, Chris reached her head down and placed a kiss to the back of the girl's delicate and tanned hand. "You look absolutely ravishing, Leah." She spoke as she let go of her hand, smirking as she saw the blush envelope her love's cheeks.

"Y-you look nice too." She stuttered. _'I'm not going to mess this up! Don't say anything stupid, don't say anything stupid!'_

Chris sensed the girl's uneasiness, and frowned a bit.

"Leah are you-?"

"Chris are you going to marry her!? OOH! THAT WILL BE SO COOL! I CAN TELL EVERYONE I'M REALATED TO A LESBIAN!!" Tommy yelled on the top of his lungs, squealing excitedly until a certain fist came down on his head. Tears immediately began to wield in his eyes.

"Tommy, shut up. Leave your poor sister alone." Mark spoke as he picked up the little kid and put him on his large shoulders. The large man smiled apolagetically to Leah before walking off with his brothers to talk with some of the wolf pack.

"If I had known that you were going to dress so nicely I would have done the same. Sorry 'bout that." The fox girl spoke sheepishly, rubbing her left arm with her right hand. She felt under dressed compared to the girl infront of her, just wearing a black hoodie she grabbed and still wearing the jeans she had worn to school.

"No, don't be! I just, I don't know... wanted to look nice for you." Leah responded nervously, causing Chris to smile.

"I'm truly flattered. Although, I'm surprised that you'd dress so nice for something like this. What would you wear on our first date?" She joked, causing the other girl to smile insanely.

_'Date?! Date! YEEEEEEES!!'_

"Oi, Leah, are you alright?"Chris asked the smiling girl, wondering why she suddenly grinned like a maniac and began giggling.

"She's on dope. After she read that letter from you, she actually _hugged_ me." Seth stated, appearing out of nowhere and standing next to the two girls.

"SETH! I'm not on drugs!" Leah exclaimed, punching her brother with her fist and causing him to wince.

"Hey, I'm just stating the facts!" He said putting his arms up in defense. This made the young fox girl giggle, making Leah's heart flutter at the light and musical sound coming from the angel of her heart. Whatever made her happy, I guess!

"Everyone gather 'round! It's about time to start." Someone yelled. Everyone joined around the large fire, the smell of burning wood searing their nostrils as they inhaled, someone coughing at somepoint from the smoke.Chris sat next to Leah on a log while her family sat close by. They all looked to two elderly men as they began the story.

After they finished explaining, Tommy had fallen asleep on the ground with his back leaning against the log Zach and Mark sat on. His brothers and sister had all been listening intently to the native legends and past, making mental notes to themselves to remember important things. The natives all sat patiently and boredly as they listened to the story for the second or fourth time. A few of them more.

The female wolf pack member had kept her gaze on the young beauty next to her the entire time, making it more difficult for her to pay attention to the story.

"I think it's about time for everyone to go home, it's getting late."

* * *


	10. The Secret Is Out

**Author's Note:** Yay! An update! Alright, I felt like shifting the attention from Leah and Chris in in the _beginning_ of this chapter to Katie and Sam... plus Katie is based on myself. Hehehe...XD It also involves Leah and Chris, actually for about half of the chapter, so no worries. And I hate it when I screw the days up like this... I'd already written most of it when I realized that the last chapter was a Friday. So, this day is Tuesday. I'm overall proud of this chapter, it turned out better than I'd anticipated. :D Oh, and I didn't make a mistake when I had Sam tell her things he shouldn't be telling her. .

**Disclaimer:**I don't own any of the characters from the _Twilight_ series, I do however own the Story family.

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Secret Is Out**

_A New Discovery: Love_

"_Hey, Embry." Katie spoke, causing the tired werewolf to sigh and look at her._

"_What?"_

"_Are the Story family vampires?" She asked, quickly looking at the ground nervously._

"_What makes you say that?" He asked, causing her to shrug._

"_Well... I don't know... just... are they or not?"_

_He paused, staring at her and wondering how she'd come to that conclusion._

"_Possibly. We're not entirely sure."_

"So, how come we can't go over to your house?" Sam asked the girl next to him. Her cheeks flared a bit, barely noticeable but enough for him to see.

"My house is a mess, I told you that. And I didn't want to bother my mom... she's still working on painting the walls... it's just easier this way." Katie stated, a bit flustered at having his full attention on her as she spoke. It seemed like he was always watching her. During art class their eyes would constantly make eye contact, to the point that she just resolved not looking at him altogether. But she always felt his eyes on her.

When they were assigned to this project, he immediately decided that he'd be partners with her. Not that she objected. The short haired girl enjoyed his presence, maybe a little too much, but enjoyed it all the same. It became difficult, however, when they were given time in class to work on it and all they did was goof off, which was very unlike her for that class. So, to make up for the wasted time, they decided to meet after school to finish the project. Place they'd meet: his house. She told her mom she was going to a friend's house, and when she asked whose, she told her Shelby's. It was easier to avoid the whole 'you're not allowed in a boy's house without adult supervision' speech.

The female couldn't help but smile at the thought of being is _Sam Story's_ house! This expression of course went noticed by the all watching boy next to her. Today she wore a simple dark green hoodie and jeans, her hair in the usual spikes and a cat necklace around her neck.

"What are you smiling about?" He asked her, wondering what could make her suddenly so giddy. Still smiling, she skipped a bit ahead of him and started walking backwards, hands behind her head as she looked at him.

"Just thinkin' bout taday. It was very entertaining when Zach started yelling at the teacher." She said, continuing her smile.

"I heard about that... the whole class cracked up laughing and a few got detentions, right?" He asked with a small smile, causing her to nod. Suddenly her smile fell, thinking about _that_ class.

"Ja," She muttered. "But I hate that class... they deserved it. This one kid Ryan... he's gunna snap soon. They keep makin' fun of him and he's lost his temper quite a few times already." As the teenager spoke, she started to look up at the cloudy sky, thinking back to when he started yelling at the class and the teacher had to talk to him in the hall.

Sam studied her face, watching as she thought and how her eye twitched every now and then. "Have you made fun of him?"

"No, but whenever I tried to be nice to him or joke around with him, he'll be rude or start yelling at everyone else. I hate yelling and loud noises..." She muttered, closing her eyes briefly before turning back around to walk forwards at her friend's side.

"Why do you hate people yelling? You do it all the time." He asked curiously, wanting to know why she didn't like it in particular and compared to other things she could not like, especially when she did it so often. Many people disliked yelling, but they either got used to it or don't care to mention it.

"I dunno... I just have sensitive hearing, I guess. Although it's not very good hearing... when I was younger my Momma had a boyfriend, and they would fight a lot. I think it's ever since that that I dislike it so much." She said, causing the boy to frown and clench his fists, anger at her mother for letting this wonderful girl be influenced by her negative actions.

Not liking the sudden negative energy between them, Katie smiled wide.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming, just keep swimming, swimming, swimming." She sang, causing her crush to laugh lightly at her sudden change in mood, and her choice of song.

"So, how should we start this?" He asked, smiling a smile at her while pulling out his sketchbook. She smiled nervously, pulling out her own.

"How about we both draw out our own ideas of how we want to do the project first, and then combine them?" She asked timidly, still trying to get over the fact that she was in _his_ room. The guy she'd been thinking about nonstop all day about, sitting on his bed and talking to him. The guy that... she was sure was a vampire.

"Or, you can draw a sketch and we'll go off that. You know I suck at drawing," He spoke, watching amused as her cheeks flared.

"You're not that bad... and I'm not very confident with the project in the first place, so it would be easier to get your interpretation of what we're supposed to do, too." She said nervously, wondering why but thankful she didn't stutter, staring at the blank page in her lap as she spoke. He looked at her skeptically, about to question her nervousness.

"Is there something else-?"

"I know you're a vampire. That day when I tried to check your pulse and there was none, when in the rain you turn ice cold yet it doesn't bother you a bit, why you moved to this part of the country of all places... your scent..." She spoke, causing the fox man to freeze in place and stare at her wide eyed in surprise. _'Does she... actually think I'm a vampire? Or is she just babbling on for a laugh?'_ "When I was about eight my mom dated a vampire... his scent was so distinct that it stuck with me. When a family moved to Forks and I went down one time, I recognized their scent and was proven right. Plus, my cousin..."

Sam remained sitting there, stunned. The girl in front of him stared down at the blank page, occasionally glancing up at him to see his reaction. He just kept staring at her... surprised.

Finally he regained his composure and smirked at her.

"You're smart, for a human." He commented, making her look up at him. "But didn't you consider the fact that I'd have to kill you now? I mean, I can't have you babbling to everyone what we are... even though no one would believe you." She smiled her own smile, seeing through his 'threat'.

"I trust you, and don't believe you'll kill me." He frowned, but nonetheless continued on to try and scare her, allowing him to have an excuse to **finish her off** and never think of or see her again. A part of him didn't want to, but...

"What if I told that I'm more than a vampire?" He asked her, causing her to raise an eyebrow at him. "I can turn into a giant fox, kinda like a werewolf except I can turn it on and off with a mere thought. I've killed hundreds of people haven't lost the taste for them." Sam spoke, licking his lips and leaning towards her, making her take a shaky breath and look at him shocked. A small ball of fear began to unfurl in her chest, causing her heart rate to speed up.

Suddenly, Katie blinked in confusion when she saw he wasn't there anymore. "Huh?"

"Right here." She wasn't fast enough to even turn her head and look at him, he had already placed both hands at her sides and lifted her up off his mattress, then turned her and pressed her against his tall muscular body. Just as quickly he shoved her to the wall, advancing towards her. She steadied herself and stood straight, watching as the man stared right.

"Katie, I really like you." The part vampire man spoke, taking a step closer to her. A crimson blush spread along her cheeks, adding to the pink that was already there as she stared at him and couldn't quite comprehend what he was saying. This was due to the mix of emotions battling with her and causing her stomach to churn uncomfortably. "I love your laugh, your smile, I can't stop thinking about you." He took another step forward and her back pressed harder against the wall. Oh, the confusion! He had her cornered, just like a predator and its' prey. The blond gave her a dazzling smirk, causing her to almost faint right there and then as he towered over her.

She couldn't move. Her chest and throat burned. A shocked, surprised look covering her features as she just stared at him, trying to make sense of this. _'He... likes me? Like I like him? This is too good to be true... what if it's a joke? There's no way someone as good looking and wonderful as him would want someone like me. What if he's just buttering me up before he eats me!? Why am I wondering if he actually likes me when he's practically threatening to kill me right now!?'_ She thought frantically, staring into his eyes and trying to see any deception in those bright blue orbs that stared back at her like a love stricken puppy.

But in a flash that look changed.

He leaned forward and grabbed her arms above the elbow, pressing them against the wall with harsh strength and leaving a dark bruise on her pale skin. The girl let out a startled sound, only to be silenced when a pair of marble lips pressed against her own. Her hazel eyes widened in surprise, loving the sensation but somewhere in her mind worried about the fierceness behind it. He was tall, _strong_ and deadly. But somewhere in there human.

She kissed him back, the boy hearing and_ feeling _her heart as it beat faster with each passing second. It was undeniable. He had to have her. Drink her dry and feast on her flesh. He didn't care if his sister would be mad at her, he'd suffer the consequences gladly.

If only she can leave his mind and emotions alone forever.

But... he couldn't remove his mouth from hers to do so. It felt so wonderful and caused a shiver to run down his spine, causing his body to jerk slightly. Her lips, so soft against his own, remained in place even when he pressed himself harder against her, causing the back of her head to hit the wall.

_'I don't want to hurt her.' _He pulled back, looking into her eyes as they opened and she fought to regain air into her lungs with each breath she took. The dark haired girl kept her head resting against the wall, not bothering to move it even though she was beginning to have a pounding headache. Her pink lips were parted slightly and her face was pink, a color that he liked on her soft skin and made her look cute and edible.

His hand reached up and pressed a cool finger against the side of her jaw, causing a sharp intake of breath on her part. Sam's hand lightly feathered her smooth skin, going over her jaw before tracing small circles along her neck. This made her tilt her head upwards slightly, letting him access the skin easier.

_**Daring**__ him to do what he wanted to so badly._

Blood lust raged through the boy's body, thirst causing him to lick his teeth in hunger. His bright blue eyes stared at her neck, trying to decide whether or not to feast on this beauty. Something in the back of his mind kept him in place, urged him to step away and leave this poor creature alone.

The look in his eyes... Katie could only describe as a lion waiting to pounce on it's prey. _Waiting._ She was so close to him, closer than she'd ever imagined, and could see the dots of red appearing on the rim of his blue eyes.

It matched the crimson red blood pumping through her veins.

But she knew he wouldn't kill her.

She _knew_.

So fast that she didn't even see him move, only felt it much like last time, he had grabbed her arm again in an iron grip and threw her across the room and onto the bed, causing the sheets to bunch up as the force from the shove caused her to nearly fall off the other side. Before the endangered girl had time to react or even move for that matter, a pair of now warm but solid hands held her wrists above her head and a hot threatening man hovered above her. She winced slightly as she thought she heard a painful crack come from her hands, pain spreading through her arms.

The beat of her heart quickened again.

His vampire and fox senses smelled her undeniable fear, causing a smirk to be placed on his lips.

He lowered his head to the side of her neck, pressing his nose and lips to her skin. This made her shiver as he moved up to her ear. Letting out a cool breath, he whispered into her skin.

"I can smell your fear... do you change your answer now, _human_?" He asked the female, not expecting the response that he received.

She reached her own head up, ignoring the searing pain spreading through her body, and whispered into his ear.

"I'm still waiting for you t-to prove me wrong." She said, thankful that her voice hadn't horribly failed like she thought it would. She smirked as her head fell back, looking at the deadly creature as he stared back in shock. "If you were going to kill me, you would have done so already." She was defying him! What made her think that a weakling such as herself could stop a murdering half sane vampire werefox from killing her!? The man's blood boiled and the grip on her tightened, causing her to flinch.

"I can still change that!" He sneered at her, causing her to wince and momentarily shut her eyes at the suddenly loud voice.

She hated yelling.

At this his heart sank and he let her words spread like a virus through his mind. He regretted doing any of this to her, the girl of his dreams. He allowed his head to fall and rest next to her own, resting his body on hers as he thought for a moment. Katie stayed still, relief washing over her at his sudden calmness. Her 'courage' she was sure was going to kill her. Part of her believed that he wouldn't do it, that he was still the Sam Story that she met at school and hung out with, that just told her he liked her. The other part... well, held doubt for what he would do. He _had_ just thrown her across the room twice now and she had been afraid that he'd give into his vampire side and eat her like a piece of bacon.

She'd seen the way he eats bacon.

Eats it like he'd been starving for weeks and it was the only thing in the world that mattered.

He was no doubt, a bacon lover.

_''I trust you and don't believe you'll kill me', what kind of idiot says that to a vampire? Nonetheless a **human** saying that to a vampire? Does she have any common sense?! I mean, I could have just killed her right then! My heart aches just thinking about it... Killing someone like her... the woman I love... And she's right. If I had any hope of killing her, I would have just killed her when I cornered her into the wall. Instead I kissed her... One letter difference... Is my brain malfunctioning? I'm crushing on a human girl; I **eat** human girls for breakfast! Well, used to anyway. Same thing!_

_'Wait... I didn't hurt her, did I?'_

Sam's head snapped up at the thought of her well being, looking at the object of his desires and loving the sound of her heart still beating to the steady rhythm. Her rosy lips, flaring cheeks and low lashes that reminded him of a gentle feather. Her breath was constricted from his weight that he forced on her. Upon realizing this he rolled off her and sat up, causing the human to open her eyes look at him before sitting up herself.

A silence surrounded them, only the sound of their breathing filling the tense and thick air.

The girl's hair was slightly messed from being thrown around so much while the boy's looked the same as usual.

Their eyes were locked, her hazel green eyes staring into the blue red speckled ones.

Their minds whirring, wondering what to do now. He just tried to kill her and she was proven right in the fact that he isn't able to kill her.

"Katie... I'm sorry. For... what just happened, now." He apologized, shifting his eyes to his lap to avoid her gaze. A smile appeared on the girl's face, and she reached out her hand and placed it on his own. She ignored the impulse to cradle her bruised and in pain wrist and scream profanities, not wanting to ruin the moment.

"Don't worry. Be happy!" She told him, causing him to look at her strange before cracking up in laughter. His laughing caused her own to start, letting all the tension that had once polluted the air drift away out of the imaginary window. As the two teenagers kept laughing, Sam couldn't help but enjoy the beautiful sound coming from the angel's throat. Her delicious, blood filled... "Hey, Sam, so where do we stand now? Now that I know you're a mutant fox/ vampire?" She asked, still smiling and causing the giant to chuckle.

"Well... what I said about liking you is true. I have strong feelings for you... so can we be, y'know... boyfriend girlfriend?" He asked shyly and grinning stupidly. That was his act, anyway. He didn't want her to be scared of him after that 'incident', and the best way to do so was to act as goofy and shy as possible. He'd do that for now, anyway.

Giddiness rose in the girl as her own grin widened, almost not believing her own ears. It wasn't like him to be nervous, but she'd take it!

"Yeah... I like that." She spoke, causing butterflies to flutter around in their stomach's as they sat there. The man then placed his own hand on her outstretched one, but then was confused when she flinched and retreated her hand.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to force anything on you, we can go slow." He spoke, causing her to look at in incredulously.

Holding handsfast? o0

"No, I'd like to hold your hand, Sam, it's just... it hurts after you grabbed it so hard." She told him with a weak smile, causing him to frown deeply and look at her hand. Carefully, he picked it up and pulled at the sleeve, ever so slowly as to not put me in any more pain but get a good look at the damage he had done. But, whether he meant to or not, it hurt like hell.

The male grimaced when he saw her wrist, guilt engulfing him as it felt like someone just punched him in the face. Really, really hard.

"I'm so sorry Katie, I didn't think I grabbed you that tightly as to leave damage." He said as he continued staring at it, watching as it continued growing in size and swell a great deal. A hand print was evident and was visible in contrast on her pale skin, a bruise quickly forming. "Come on, let's get some ice for that." He told her, making her blush crimson when he reached over and placed one arm under her knees and the other supporting her middle back, lifting her up and causing her look at him in alarm and grab onto his shirt. Causing once again more pain to shoot through her hand and arm.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!? Put me down! I've legs ya know!"

"Don't be such a baby, I'm not going to drop you."

"That's what my dad said and then I cracked my head on cement!"

"Well, I'm not going to let you fall." He stated before lowering his head down and placing a small kiss on her cheek, pausing a moment to stare into her sparkling eyes briefly. He rolled his eyes when he walked away from the bed and she shut her eyes. "Wimp."

"Meanie."

_**Leah and Chris**_

Chris took a calming breath as she left the building, looking around for the group of shape shifting werewolves _she_ was bound to be with. The part vampire girl was barely aware of the fact that her knees were shaking, and that whenever she thought about the date her rarely beating heart sped faster. She'd dressed for the occasion, too.

She didn't wear a dress, or else she'd never hear the end of it with her friends and family, but looked nice. More so casual, but still dressed for the occasion. The blonde wore a pair of light blue jeans and a nice, somewhat long blue shirt with a large butterfly on the front. Her hair had been curled as well, and shining against the light of the afternoon sun that hung high in the sky behind the ominous clouds fixated in front of it.

Her eyes surveyed the courtyard of crowded students, all bustling around and talking with friends or hurrying to leave school grounds as fast as possible. Her green eyes wandered and finally landed on a group of tall men and a few girls, all talking and laughing at some joke. Chris saw the other blond she'd been searching for, and immediately the temporarily dormant butterflies in the pit of her stomach all awakened and started angrily batting against their walls.

Leah's chocolate brown eyes met with her green eyes, causing a smile to spread across each of their faces. Taking one last breath to calm her nerves, she walked forward to meet the girl that had captured her thoughts for the entire day and since the first time she saw her. It amazed her how stunning she looked, just like she'd fallen from heaven and was cursed to stay on this wretched earth.

The brown eyed girl skipped happily to her, not wanting to wait for her date to walk the remaining distance. Chris tried to keep herself from appearing too eager, but she had a feeling that her acting skills weren't very good at the moment. They both stopped in front of each other, and the vampire girl took that moment to look at her date's attire. She didn't think Leah could look bad in anything. She wore a knee length purple skirt and a black top, matching black shoes and a stunning crystal necklace in the shape of a moon. Her hair was styled a bit, curling more so than normally and also wore a beautiful purple barrette that held strands of her hair in place.

"So, you ready to go?" Leah asked nervously with her hands clasped in front of her. Scenarios of things going wrong flashed through her head, but also a sense of everything going to be alright were, too.

Chris smiled when she realized her heart wasn't the only one beating out of control.

"But of course, I've been waiting for our departure all day. School is beyond boring, if you may recall." Chris spoke, causing herself to wonder why she was talking so weird again. Maybe it was because she liked talking with a British accent sometimes...? It did have a bit of a British accent to it, now that she thought about it.

She giggled in response to her date's answer, causing Chris's ears to turn the slightest pink.

"Where are we going, anyway?" The green eyed girl asked, curious as to where they were going on their date. Leah had told her that it would be a surprise, making her anxious in anticipation all weekend.

"We," She spoke as she reached for Chris's hand and grabbed it. "Are going roller skating, and then dinner, and then watching the sunset on the beach." Her eyes seemed to sparkle as she spoke, and even more when Chris squeezed her hand back. A warm feeling seemed to spread through them, like they'd both been dipped in warm water or they'd just drunken a nice steaming cup of hot cocoa.

"That sounds nice." The green eyed girl responded with a grin covering her face.

They both started walking hand in hand towards the road, towards the skate rink where they'd both skate around happily... until Chris would fall on her ass.

As they walked they began talking about various things, both greatly enjoying the other's presence. When they got to the skating rink, the green eyed girl only remembered too late the reason that she and her brothers never went skating. She was too captivated by Leah's smile, her flowing blond hair, how easy skating looked...

As soon as they'd let go of the side and entered the skating rink, where several people, most of whom they both knew, roller bladed or skated around with ease, Chris's feet immediately flew out from under her and allowed her rear to connect with the very hard wood floor. Her face became red as a beat, but to hide her embarrassment she began laughing.

Leah quickly skated over to her fallen love with concern evident in her features. They however lightened up when she noticed that she was not injured, but laughing hysterically.

Many people that skated past laughed as well, enjoying a good laugh at someone else's expense.

"I'm sorry Leah, I forgot how horrible at skating I am. I have horrible balance when it comes to wheels, and that includes skates and cars." She said, smiling sheepishly. The other female giggled.

"Here, I'll help. It's easy once you get used to it." She said, standing up from her kneeling position and stretching her arms in front of her to allow her and her date to hold hands. Chris's left eyebrow rose. "C'mon, I'm not going to wait all day!" She told the sitting girl, earning a reluctant sigh as she reached up and took hold of her hands.

Leah pulled her up, succeeding because of her strength, but then Chris's wobbly legs caused both of them to fall to the floor again. Chris conveniently fell backwards, causing her date to fall forwards and land on her soft body. The ending result was two red faced teenagers, Leah's legs straddling Chris's waist and their faces inches from one another while their hands kept locked. They seemed blocked everything else out, the only thing on their minds being the person in front of them.

Her blood was pumping.

Her face reddened.

Her lips looked absolutely delicious.

Before Leah could move from her position and apologize, Chris pulled her back down and kissed her full on the lips. Leah's eyes widened slightly in surprise, but quickly closed in euphoric pleasure as she kissed her loved one back. Their soft lips moved with the other's, a tingling feeling spreading through them like nothing either had ever felt.

Their hands unlocked and Chris's moved to her waist while Leah's moved to around her date's neck.

After a few moments, Leah cursed her lungs as they screamed for air and reluctantly removed her lips from the other female, staring into the green eyes that stared back. She panted slightly, noticing that Chris wasn't out of breath like she was. In fact, it almost seemed like she wasn't... breathing?

Before she could implore the idea any further, Chris's lips claimed her own once more.

_**Outside the Skating Rink**_

Leah's face could easily be compared to a tomato right now. Her first kiss with her imprint partner was in a skating rink, in front of a crowd of people, most of whom she knew, also most of whom were _children._

Chris's laughter fluttered through the air humorously, seemingly not at all embarrassed by what just happened. Her arm was wrapped around the red faced girl's shoulders, sitting on the bench in front of the small building that held the rink.

"Leah, calm down. It wasn't that bad." She stated, a smile still plastered on her face.

"But... we were in front of _people! Kids!" _The blond said, turning to the girl next to her. The other blond merely shrugged.

"So? It's not like we did anything bad. People kiss in public all the time." She said passively, trying to calm the erratic female next to her.

"Yeah, but usually they're not on the _floor _and take _five minutes _to notice someone in charge telling them to leave the perimeter!" She yelled in a hushed whisper, remembering that there were still in public.

"Psh," Chris said, waving her hand dismissively. "That happens all the time." She said jokingly, surprised at the look her love gave her. She took it seriously.

"You haven't lived here all your life, though. I mean-" Her voice was cut off by the pressure of familiar lips pressed against her own, the same passion building up in their bodies as their minds became swiped clean of the previous conversation. Any worry or embarrassment was replaced with the need of Chris's body closer to her own as she wrapped her arms around the girl's neck, just as before.

The feeling of a saliva covered tongue licked at her lower lip, asking for entry to her mouth. She immediately complied and began their dance of tongues, deepening the kiss immensely.

_**At Second Beach**_

Chris grinned widely and chuckled, looking down at the girl clinging to her body and hiding her face in her shoulder. The hidden face was incredibly red, embarrassment flooding her being as she tried to hide away in the safety of Chris's arms. "It wasn't _that _bad." The green eyed girl finally stated, getting a groan in response. "I mean, it took less time for us to notice him the second time."

"That's because Paul shouted 'Yahoo, go Leah!' from his truck." She said, groaning again as she gave her imprint partner a tight squeeze.

"... at least we won't have to break the news to our friends that we're bisexual." Chris said, causing a chuckle from the blushing girl.

"Wouldn't this just make us lesbian?"

"Hell, _you _can be lesbian, but I ain't gonna tell my annoying siblings that their _only_ sister just likes girls." She said, causing her date to chuckle again. "And I like dudes too... you're just the only person that interests me." She said, causing the other blond to look up from her arms and look into each other's eyes.

The depth each of their eyes contained astounded them, and as they kept staring they hardly registered that their faces neared. Their lips connected, _again_, in a light passionate kiss. Leah's heart beat uncontrollably while Chris's froze on spot, love, passion, and the fear of losing each other as they gripped onto each other as if for dear life, all mixed into that one action. They both knew that they'd never leave each other; never.

A sudden beach ball, flying from what seemed like nowhere, hit their head and interrupted their intimate moment. This caused the green eyed girl to glare angrily in the direction from which it had come. A sheepish young boy ran over and picked up the ball, apologizing to the couple quickly before running off. The two watched where he ran off to, seeing a fairly large group of children and teenagers gathered together playing some sort of strange game with the ball. Many of them giggled and pointed and stared at Leah and Chris.

Chris sighed, watching as her mate's face lit up bright red like a Christmas tree. She grabbed her wrist and ran off to a more secluded part of the beach, a bit more isolated but still a good view of the ocean. The wind whipped at their faces and caused their hair to fly against the wind, all the while Chris staring at her girlfriend and wondering if she'd be alright. Chris, having such a whacked up family, was used to being embarrassed. However, she suspected that Leah maybe, just maybe, might not be as laid back as she.

They came across a large fallen tree, its roots still attached and sticking in and out of the dirt with ferns that seemed too overgrown and too green. The Fox girl twisted and landed on the log, gently but swiftly pulled the other female with her so that she landed on her lap.

It was amazing at how close they were yet still completely comfortable.

Leah cuddled into her love's arms, burying herself in her cool embrace that greatly contrasted with her own. Chris held her tighter, loving the feeling of holding this beautiful angel in her arms. How her warm skin warmed her own, how her face was beat red at the silliest of things.

They stayed like that for what seemed like minutes but really hours. Chris could only explain the feeling she felt as being whole again. Like she'd been missing a piece of her her entire life, and now she finally had it. It was so risky... but she couldn't stay away from Leah. Not even her father would keep them apart... she wouldn't give her up, now that she finally found her. She _couldn't_.

"Chris?" Leah asked, breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm?" She mumbled in a quiet tone, so as to not disturb the pleasant silence that had surrounded them.

"We need to get home, it's already dark." She whispered, causing the fox girl to blink several times. Her eyes broke contact with those brown ones and looked around, noticing that she was right. The night had indeed come, and the stars had started peeping their heads out into the dark night that blanketed the sky. Her heart sunk slightly, knowing that they both needed to return home.


	11. We're Family

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, I only own the Story family.

**Author's Note:** Ah, it makes me smile when I look at the stats for this story! But what makes me happier is that I've figured out the story line at long last for this blurry story! (I call it blurry because the following events have been fumbling around my brain like crazy and unable until recently to find their place) Thank you those who have Reviewed, faved, and alerted this story! If you read this, please please Pleeeeease give me your input! Whether or not you have questions, think I messed up, or better yet tell me what you think will/should happen! I'd prefer no flames, but criticism and flaming can be two different things!

On another note, in all, I think this story will be about 21 chapters at least... Also, involving the story, I think I might have put somewhere that Katie is Embry's cousin, but she's actually Quil's sister.

Now, enough of my ranting, and onward to ze chaptah!

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: We're family**

_A Date Gone Sour_

"Hmm... five more minutes?" Chris questioned her, smiling one of her fox like smiles to the girl in her arms. The brown eyed girl laughed, thinking about how she probably said that each time someone tried to wake her up in the morning.

"I would say yes, but-"

"What's your favorite color?" Chris interrupted, causing the brown eyed girl to blink a few times in surprise. The night wind lightly nipped at their skin, causing strands of their hair to sway slightly against it. In the background they both heard the waves crashing down and beating on each other, shimmering against the light cast from the moon and nearby houses.

"Um... Blue?"

"What's your favorite flower?"

"Sunflower."

"What did you eat for breakfast?"

"Um...Pancakes and sausage."

"Favorite drink?"

"Orange juice?" Leah answered, a bit slower that time as she stared at the amused face that stared back. Chris smiled triumphantly, causing Leah to raise an eyebrow, yet smile at the same time. "Why are you smiling?"

"Because I just stalled us another minute and gained my goal in learning more about you. And when I get the chance to make you breakfast, it'll be blue pancakes with sunflower seeds and orange juice." Chris explained, making her heart skip a beat when the brown eyed girl started laughing again. It was music to her ears.

"Alright, tell me your answers?" Leah said, calming down and staring back.

"Wait, I thought you wanted to leave?" Chris questioned, raising an eyebrow and smirking playfully at the other female.

"I never said I _wanted_ to leave, I said we _need_ to leave. Answer the questions you asked me and then we'll head out."

"Fine... Answer ichi: purple, Answer ni: yellow roses, Answer san: fruit loops with sugar and Answer yon: pomegranate." Chris said, and Leah cocked her head to the right questioningly. Before she could ask, Chris answered. "It's Japanese, Leah-chan."

"You speak Japanese?" The other blond asked, caused Chris to nod.

"I was born in Japan, actually."

"Really!?"

"Yeah. Like I said, I've traveled a lot. Come on, we can talk about it on the way to your house. I'll walk you home." Chris said, causing Leah to reluctantly move out of her arms and stand, her date following close behind. They started walking towards the road, hands interlaced lovingly as they followed a worn down path of dirt, rocks, and plants. "None of my family was born in one place. Sam and I, an exception, of course. We were born in Japan. Zach was born in Germany and lived there for quite awhile, and we've been there as a family several times. Tommy was born in Russia, but we haven't been since. Mark was born in Texas, and pretty much grew up there. Jason..."

Her voice faltered. The skin that brushed against her own suddenly felt like multiple needles stabbing at her. Guilt washed over her, making the smile on her face disappear.

_He deserved it._

_He deserved to die._

She stared at the ground, avoiding the other young female's questioning gaze.

Leah looked at her concerned, wondering why she suddenly stopped speaking. Did she do something wrong? Is it too personal?

_My brother deserved to die._

"Jason was born in Rwanda, Africa." She finished, suddenly shaking her head and looking back at those gorgeous brown eyes. It pained the green eyed girl to see her concerned for a cursed creature like herself.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned. Chris heart beat faster, and she looked forward. She couldn't lie. Not to _her_.

"I'm sorry, my brother died recently. He... screwed up and it ended badly."

Leah's eyes widened, sympathy and guilt for bringing it up piercing her heart.

"Oh Chris, I'm so sorry! I didn't realize,"

"No, it's fine! Really, I was the one that brought the topic." Chris covered quickly, giving a reassuring smile to the other girl. Leah frowned, seeing the pained look in her eyes.

"No, it's not. I shouldn't have pushed about your family." She said, causing her companion to look away.

It pained her too much to look at her.

A long pause followed, neither knowing what to say. By now they'd reached the road, and were walking towards the Clearwater residence.

_He deserved it._

_He deserved to die._

_Do I deserve to die?_

"Leah?" Chris said, her walking coming to a stop shortly followed by Leah's. The brown eyed girl looked at her questioningly, a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. She started worrying again, a nervous habit she'd grown the last couple days. She loved her so much, knew they were meant to be together, but with that she knew there was so much at stake. Their relationship was so fragile, it seemed like one mistake could shatter it into a million pieces.

Her green eyes looked away from those brown ones, looking up at the darkened sky. The stars were still appearing, only few already seen. She thought for a moment, then sighed deeply.

Leah waited patiently for her to speak, watching the discomfort and pain flicker on the girl's face. She gave a small squeeze with her hand, that was still en laced with the other girl's hand.

Chris opened her mouth and started to speak.

"My brothers and I... we're family. Sometimes we make stupid decisions, sometimes we hate each other, but we still love each other. If one of us does something unforgivable, terrible, something worth no sympathy for... we still love them. We're still somehow family." Leah nodded in understanding.

"Our father, John..." She thought for a moment, what would be a good thing to tell her? "Can be unpredictable. My brothers and I may be family, we stick together when we have to and relate with each other. We grew up together. Our father... doesn't deserve to be in our family. We all have different mothers. All different countries." Chris finally turned her gaze from the sky to look at the brown orbs that seemed entranced, staring at her and listening so intently to each word she spoke as if it was the most important information in the world. Like without it, she wouldn't be able to breath or go on living. "My brothers and I don't listen to him anymore. However, he's dangerous. I've learned to live with it and most of my brothers have. Jason, _did listen to him._"

She felt a sharp pain rupture her stomach, but hid the pain by blinking. It was dulled compared to a real knife or something stabbing her, but she still felt it. She felt it every time she disobeyed her father's orders, gave away some kind of vital information about her family. However, she didn't directly say anything that she wasn't allowed to tell. That was why she wasn't on the ground hacking up blood.

Leah stood there, staring at her imprint partner. Does she mean what she thinks she means? Is she secretly telling her that her family are those fox's they found in the woods, or is she saying that father is just a bad dad and that her and her brothers have been through a lot? Was she just explaining that her brother, Jason if she remembered correctly, followed her father's bad example, did something horrible but she's still sad about it?_ 'If she is implying that her family are fox's-'_

_'Wait, this is Chris! She wouldn't hurt anyone, her Dad couldn't be that bad if he managed to raise someone like her!'_

"Come on, let's get you home."

_**The Story Household**_

"You broughd e HUMAN indo diz hoze!? What de hell iz wrong wid you!" Zach screamed at his brother, slapping him upside the head. His German accent started to slip, but that was irrelevant and this was no time to worry about it.

"Ow!"

"Ver you _plannink_ do kill her!? Kife her up to Daddy ez e gesture of koot faith to de olt bazdart!"

"Of course not! I would never to anything to hurt her!" Sam yelled at him, followed by snarling.

"You proughd e _human_, '_ere!_ Dad coot hef come home and hat her for lunch! Or perhaps dezert avder vhetever elze he's had today!" Zach yelled at him, practically fuming that his little brother could be so careless. Bringing a human into a house of... whatever the bloody hell they were! Carnivores, Omnivores, murderers!

"What's going on?" Their sister questioned, walking into the living room after having gotten home from her date. She took her shoes off, watching the two as they turned their heads in her direction. From her enhanced hearing and sense of smell, she concluded that they were the only ones inside the house, except Tommy who was in his room on the computer or something.

"Esk your blooty dwin!" Zack said, crossing his arms and turning his attention back to his brother. "Oh, I bed our zizder vill lofe to hear diz!" He told Sam, causing his glare to harden.

A lump appeared in his throat, causing him to gulp hard as he looked at his sister. She stood there, eyebrows raised as she waited to hear what he had done to make Zach lose his temper and speak with his German accent.

"What will I love to hear, Sam?" She asked him, crossing her arms and awaiting the impending answer.

"Well... No one was supposed to be home today. Mark was with Sandy, you were with Leah, Zach was at work... Dad was away as usual."

"Sam..."

"I brought Katie here, so that we could finish a project." Sam finished, causing his sister's eyes to widen.

_Shit._

"You brought, _Katie_, here?" She questioned, checking to make sure she heard correctly.

He nodded.

_Shiiiiit._

"You brought, a human, a weak and defenseless _girl_, to this house when you had no idea when Dad would get home?" She questioned, walking closer to her twin brother. Zach couldn't help but smirk slightly. Little Sammy was in trouble.

She brought her hand up and smacked him upside the head, just as Zach had done but much harder. "What the fuck is wrong with you!? You brought the sister of one of those wolves here to finish a stupid project!? You could of gone to the damn library to do that!"

"I'm sorry! But she insisted, and-"

"If you wanted to make out with her go to the back of the school like all the other pimple faced wankers at school! If you like her so much don't bring her _home_ where-"

"She knows." Sam interrupted, causing the red faced girl to stop.

"She knows what?"

"What we are." The air suddenly became thick as their eyes widened, Zach and Chris's bodies becoming rigid. Sam kept his eyes on his sister, watching her expression turn from pissed off to completely and utterly shocked. "I told her what we are, and I didn't feel any side effects. I accidentally bruised her a bit... but I brought her home after about an hour here, and then talked with her brother Quil for awhile. Embry also got in the conversation and now they don't like me too much, but they tolerate me. Nobody likes the guy dating their sister, after all."

"You dolt er vhet ve ere ent you eren'd writhink on de vloor in pein?" Zach asked him.

"Obviously."

"But... how?" Chris muttered, still staring wide eyed at her brother. Her twin shrugged.

"I think because... I love her."

_**Later That Night**_

His hands fumbled in the dark for a moment, searching through his pockets in search of it. "Shit, I know it was in my pocket earlier..." He kept searching, but soon let out an aggravated sigh and admitted defeat. It was too dark, it was too late, and he was too nervous. He pulled the cigarette from his lips and let out a hushed swear, angry that he couldn't even get in a descent smoke. The blond haired boy almost never smoked, but this was one of those times.

The boy's piercing blue eyes scanned the darkness set before him, resolving to staring up at the star infested sky. It was aggravating as hell, not knowing what was going to happen. He was bad that way; whenever reading a book he'd always need to know what happened at the end, so he'd skip ahead to the end before finishing the first chapter.

His large hand put the unlit cigarette back in it's container, then putting that back in the pocket he had first withdrew it from. He remained standing on the back porch, the only smell of dampened unnaturally green forest to sooth his mind, although the darkness made it seem quite ominous from where he stood. The air was completely still, nothing moving within his hearing and only the sound of crickets and his family's snoring to fill it's emptiness. It made him nervous yet calm, knowing that it was always calm in the eye of the storm.

Unconscious of it, he moved his hand and started combing his dirty hair with his fingers. He vaguely noticed how long his hair had gotten within the last few weeks, already reaching the middle of his neck. He had the longest, besides Tommy, hair of his brother's. Mark had the shortest of of them, having not even two inches of hair and always gelling it back. Sam's hair was a bit crazy, being a couple inches long and usually going in several directions. His morning routine for it is hair gel and shaking his head wildly. Chris usually made fun of him for that, and then he himself joined. Chris had reddish blond hair, just reaching her shoulders. It waved a little and curled out, but other than that it was pretty straight. Tommy had shoulder length almost white blond hair, always brushed and neat. Always looked like a little girl.

And lastly... Dad. His hair was long, Zach didn't know exactly how long, but knew it was long enough to reach his middle back. He hadn't cut it in several years, getting sloppy and a bit, to him and he was sure Chris noticed, crazy. He's losing his stern touch and getting lazy, compared to what he used to be anyway. He used to have short cropped hair and always looked over their shoulder, taught them what they know and wouldn't tolerate any mutiny against him.

He pretty much gave up on Chris after twelve years of beating her.

Zach had noticed within the last five or so years, that he's been distancing himself from his children. At first he suspected that he was just showing how much he trusted them, trusted them to know how food is food and although it's something to play with, shouldn't be sympathized with. But then he saw the look in his eyes change. They changed when his sons started feeding less, made friends and didn't manipulate them like they used to when he looked over their shoulders.

They began to see them as more than food.

Sure, they'd still kill. But they were people they didn't know. People they didn't care about, or if they did they felt they deserved it. Not nearly as much as they could have, or when they did when they were children.

And John, their father, let them. Watched them, angry that all his years of teaching them were wearing away.

Until four years ago when he wouldn't take it anymore, and 'taught' Jason again. Jason started turning more caniving, deceptive, murderous and dangerous again. Chris of course realized immediately, but it took longer for the rest to figure it out.

Zach and Mark pretty much stuck together the last decade or so, even if there was a five year difference. They both took responsibility as the older siblings, being the example and following dad's orders. Zach, however, was more laid back. He observed his surroundings, saw what was going on but didn't do anything about it. Unlike most people, both human and supposed mythological, he was able to look at the situation from a different angle. He understood it was wrong to kill, that's why he sympathized with his sister. But he was still his Dad's son, and had been raised to eat like him. He distanced himself from everyone at school, made sure he didn't know the victim he'd take. He loved the taste of them, limited his quantity of food and his brothers started following suit.

But he was too lazy to completely stop.

Didn't care enough to go as far as his sister did.

John probably would have killed him if he did.

Mark started eating less for a different reason. He was merely tired of it. He gave the impression to others that he was tough, but was actually very polite to people. In each town, even with his appearance, people in the street would always smile and wave. By the time they moved, everyone knew his name.

Now Sam... he wasn't so quick on the update. He did limit his diet to killing less, but only because he usually fed with his older brothers. He made friends with his twin sister, had fun and enjoyed the town. However, he only limited his friendships, and wouldn't give a second thought to killing each and every one of them. He believes, for the most part, that he's higher than those mortals. He's never been in love until Katie, and it makes Zach worried about her. Sure he doesn't particularly care about _her_, but if she or Sam screws up and she's dead, it's bye bye to the Story family. For good.

Jason just went rogue pretty much. Left home for days at a time and his family would hear on the news about a serial killer on the loose, which a few people were falsely accused for and one person was sentenced to death.

Chris doesn't know Zach and Mark have a heart. They just love messing with her about how much they _love _eat pathetic humans. It's only for laughs.

Zach smiled at the memory of bugging his sister on the car ride to La Push, how when Tommy was asleep they'd brag about how delicious their _gourmet_ at the previous town was. After all this time he felt little guilt for leaving so many people family-less and friend-less.

They were brothers and sister, and they'd all been through Hell and, excluding Chris, even enjoyed it. They were family whether or not they'd killed to eat in the past, they all had to stick together. They'd all changed since they've been here and have been forced to go without feeding on humans, and had a new respect for them.

It was _they're_ responsibility to kill what made them into monsters.

John Story will die at the hands of his children.

Zach thought back to Tommy then, remembering that he had to take him out of town within the next week.

"I guess it'll be up to you, Mark, Chris, Sam. Kill the beginning. Especially you, Mark."

A shadow stepped forward from behind the blond, turning into his older brother.

"We will. We've all got someone to protect now. I won't let him kill Sandy."


	12. How To Explain?

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, y'all! I was busy for a week half way across the country in Alabama, I didn't have access to a usable computer... " Plus school just started, so I've been busy with that, too. I finally read _Breaking Dawn_, making me sad when Stephanie explained that Leah probably can't imprint. Well, my response, was TOO BAD! - And, I kept debating myself in whether or not to incorporate _Breaking Dawn_ into this or make it the sequel to this story. I ended up deciding to incorporate_ Breaking Dawn _into this, since the time line is already supposed to be a few years later, but I'll try not to put too much of the most recent book in this so as to not upset any readers that haven't read it. It'll be general, like Bella is a vampire and (I'm sure even ppl that haven't read the last book know) Renesmee, her daughter.

If anyone strongly disagrees with this decision, please tell me.

I'm trying to have one day one chapter, so that it's better organized. And since I've already planned out the rest of this story, I'm trying to fit in a lot of info... I originally had a more... _loud_, ending to this chapter, but it changed. I hope the length makes up for the sucky updating schedule I fail to keep! -- It's 15 pages, so ya know, and about 7,000 words.

I'm sorry for the late update!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Nothin' from the Twilight series. Nodda.

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: How To Explain?**

_It's Too Much_

"_Leah, I love you so much. I never want to let go of you." The young blond whispered in the other girl's ear, causing a content sigh to pass through her lips._

"_I love you too, and don't want anything more than to stay in your arms... forever." Leah responded, smiling. "Forever and ever. I'll never leave your side."_

_This caused Chris to smile as well, and leaned down and breathed in the scent she wanted so badly. It stung her throat slightly, but it felt good. The smell of dog, human, strawberries. The touch of her soft lips tracing small kisses along her smooth skin, trailing across her shoulder..._

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEEEEEEP!**_

She opened her green eyes groggily at the sound of annoying beeping, quickly turning and slamming her large fist at the very breakable annoyance by her bed. However, from previous experiences of crushed electronics that woke her up, the small clock remained safe about a foot away from the indent her hand left in the nightstand. Forced to realize that the real world was calling to her, that her dreams of holding her dearest Leah were merely dreams, an audible grunt left her throat as she sat up. The thin sheet she used as a blanket remained entangled in her long tanned legs, wrinkles covering the blue fabric from being used by the tall teenager.

Her first thought as she stared blankly ahead was if Leah was still sleeping; the beautiful, peaceful, blond hair and brown eyed-

"Shut up!" She suddenly yelled when she realized the annoying electronic device was still screaming at her, causing her thoughts to stop abruptly and advert to the glowing red alarm clock.

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEEE-erk-!** _Smash!

_This_ time she hit the mark. Only then to pout when she realized that she'd broken yet another alarm clock... fifth this month, actually. She just knew Sam would get a kick out of it.

Dim light poured into the room from the small window, reaching her exposed skin and barely illuminating the slightly shimmery exposure it gave. The teenager didn't mind having slightly shimmery skin, even though people tend to stare at her a bit funny when she gets extreme sun exposure and shimmers just a bit too much... most of the time it's hardly noticeable, though.

Muttering curses under her breath from the loss of yet another alarm clock, she untangled herself from the sheet and got out of bed. She then stared blankly in front of her as she walked, almost as if in a trance, and headed towards the bathroom. First try, she walked into the wall. _Okay, now more awake..._ Second try, she walked into the door. _Okay, now I'm awake_. Third try, she got inside the bathroom, closed the bathroom behind her, and then nearly slipped on a stray bar of soap on the floor.

However, she was awake! She did not, I repeat, did not fall!

_**20 Minutes Later**_

Mark looked up from his paper to look at the twin teenagers that entered the room. His eyebrow raised at them, however, when the older sibling noticed something very... _off, _about the two this cold and damp morning. The sun that had peaked into Chris's window earlier that morning had disappeared, it's will to be seen vanished. The large windows on the side of the room were dark, glittering slightly from the morning dew that clung to the cool surface. It almost looked like stars, the way they glittered in contrast to the dark setting outside the dangerous and unsettling home.

The brother and sister both sat down automatically, movements matching each other perfectly. They both had a distant expression on their faces, like their mind was elsewhere and their bodies were on autopilot. A ghost of a smile was evident on their features, and another emotion that made the eldest sibling smiling brightly at the two mindless zombies.

_Love_.

"It's wonderful, isn't it?" He asked them, grinning when they both turned their attention to him. They both looked at him confused, not sure what he was talking about. The grin stayed plastered to his face, his own thoughts of Sandy roaming his mind. _She_ was the reason he stayed with his siblings, _she_'s the reason he's willing to live, _she_'s the person he'd gladly die for. His whole world revolved around her and keeping her safe. He'd do anything and everything for the creature that dared love him back, that didn't know how much of a risk she was at with being around him. It was foolish to love her, yet he couldn't stay away. It was as if there was an invisible pull, pulling him in the direction to his dearest. Mark was sure that this was what they were feeling too, but not as strong as he. No, they could never love Leah or Katie as much as he loved Sandy. She was the reason the world kept spinning, the reason everything lives, the reason the sun shines and keeps shining somewhere in the world. Well, in his eyes, anyway.

"What is?" They both spoke in unison, Sam not even noticing the obvious similarities between himself and Chris. They both wore jeans, his a bit darker and baggier while her more fitting and lighter, and they both wore a purple shirt, his darker and long sleeve and looking more boyish while hers was more feminine, hugging at her nearly nonexistent hips and chest. Their expressions and actions were hard to believe to be unintentional, perfectly in sync and almost as though they'd rehearsed this particular moment over and over until they got it perfect.

"The feeling of having someone close." He answered simply, causing the two to blush. Sam finally made a singular movement, his sister not mimicking him as he quickly looked down at the cereal he had just poured himself. Chris's expression softened into a sincere smile, seeing the same emotion in his eyes as well.

"Let's just hope it lasts." Sam said, before stuffing a spoonful of cereal into his mouth, leaving barely the tip of the spoon visible under his grip from having shoved practically the whole utensil in his mouth.

They both looked at him, worry and fear now embedded into their thoughts, of Leah and Sandy. The thought of seeing them dead made them both shudder, returning to their previous movements. He picked up the paper and began to 'read', she picked up her spoon and finished her breakfast.

That was that.

A frown ghosted her features as she stood there, waiting in front of the school for Sam's bus to arrive. It hurt her more than it should. She liked him more than she should. It was like... he was part of her. She'd been waiting her entire life for _him._ Her main voice inside her head told her that was false, that she was just...overreacting. Yeah, that's right. They've only been apart about twelve hours now... that's not much. Not at all. I'm sure he's fine. I'm sure my brother hasn't killed him from finding out about him being a fox... WHAT IF HE FOUND OUT HE WAS THE FOX!? No! I can't let him die! If my brother killed him I would probably die! DIIIIIIIE!

She groaned in discomfort as her gaze fluttered to the ground and her stomach growled menacingly at her. Her stomach had been protesting against her all morning, and it was just a feat to get out of bed. The reason that she didn't stay home was because she wanted to see Sam again... and also because she didn't want her brother worrying about her all day. He probably wouldn't let her see Claire after school if she was sick either, and she really liked seeing the little butter ball that her brother was so obsessed over.

Mentally, the girl went through a list of what might be causing the pains that shot through her body so frequently and painfully. It couldn't be that time of month, that was a week and a half ago. It couldn't be because she was hungry, Quil had heard her stomach growling and practically forced the entire refrigerator down her throat. An unfortunate 'mother' quality he'd acquired from taking care of Claire so often. She almost missed the old Quil that always picked on her and made fun of everything slightly humiliating that she did. Almost. Let's see... she'd gone to the bathroom, she hadn't eaten anything bad that she knew of... could it be food poisoning? Or maybe... did she just miss Sam too much?

She grimaced as the sudden thought caused her body to sway, her hand reaching behind her to grab something to keep steady. Her hand met the cold brick wall she stood next to, and immediately her body pushed it's weight back into the hard surface. Her hazel brown and green eyes fluttered to a close as nausea swept through her, the sudden urge to purge making the girl wish she was home. Cold air hit her flushed cheeks and pale skin, causing her body to give an involuntary shiver. It was suddenly freezing.

The school yard was practically empty. Few students were there this early before school, and they were too busy with either getting their homework done or doing something they weren't supposed to. Either way no one noticed little Katie about to faint. Embry had dropped her off at school that morning, questioning her health from how little she talked but then not carrying on the subject when she replied with 'tired'.

Thankfully it didn't last long, for after a few minutes of shallow breathing and shivering, she felt much better. Her body still felt weak, but she was fairly sure that she could get through the day. Her senses felt numb and she just felt like laying down in a nice warm bed, with a nice warm bowl of soup to warm up her shivering body. The girl hadn't even realized that her arms were wrapped around her and weakly clutching her sides, soon moving to rub her arms up and down in attempt to stay warm. It was hard to clutch however, as she'd remembered, since both of her wrists were broken in three places. Her delicate and bruised hands and wrists were covered with a cast, each being green.

Sam luckily had a couple to spare at his house.

He said he'd tell her how he got them.

Later.

Something about the way he said it was suspicious, but when she voiced this suspicion, he just laughed.

And laughed.

And did not reassure her that her suspicion was just suspicion.

Then he smiled and she forgot what she was suspicious about.

And now she that just remembered... should she be suspicious over something he did not assure her to not be suspicious of?

The wind nipped at her barely covered body, being only a pair of faded jeans, t-shirt, and what is USUALLY a warm jacket that was a turquoise color with two bunnies drawn on the front and back. At her side was her back pack, it's strap reaching up and over to hang off the opposite shoulder closest to it. Her eyes remained closed as her thoughts wandered to various things, distracting her from the present off and on pain that plagued her so.

More and more people started to arrive, somehow missing the sick student or just thinking she was tired. Someone would wake her up before class started, right?

Bus after bus started to arrive, the oncoming of students causing the brown haired girl to reluctantly open her eyes and look for Sam's perfect face. Unfortunately, another one reached hers first.

"Mornin!" An also familiar _voice _said. Brady smiled at her, being polite to his pack member's sister. He didn't need to be, but it was too early to joke around and make fun of her like he would later that day. The thought didn't process through her mind so she just stared blankly at him and automatically responded with 'hi'.

The shape shifter looked at her quizically, wondering why she hadn't responded with high pitched squealing and screaming and other random nonsense she usually greeted him and anyone she walked into with in the morning. The large boy suddenly jumped back in shock and surprise, causing Katie to lazily raise an eyebrow at him.

He studied her for a moment, and without realizing it got his face within inches of hers. Another symptom; she didn't punch him! Or blush! Normally, from what he had observed (and Embry told him) she didn't like being close to guys, really shy or something, and then shoves them away or punches them. Since most of the people she hangs out with either one, respect her space, or two, are very strong and don't even flinch at her attacks.

However, she internally smiled at how close this new heater was and how he was blocking the wind. Not at how much space was between them.

The large shape shifter took a step back and placed a hand on her forehead, making his eyes widen slightly. "Wow, Katie, you should really-"

"Katie!" A sudden voice boomed, making the young girl jump in surprise before smiling widely as two large arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground, joyously spinning her around two times. Once her feet touched the ground again, she found her arms wrapped around him and was glad he had a good grip on her, or else she would have fallen from the sudden lightheaded and dizziness. Brady had barely stopped himself in time from attacking him, realizing quickly that he wasn't harming her and only hugging her. He grew greatly confused.

Katie, his pack member's sister, through which he saw her as his own sister, is dating someone they highly suspect of being a cannibalistic shape shifting fox! This, as you may guess, is not processing through the young werewolf's mind very well. Especially since they've he's hardly gotten any sleep within the last few weeks since the fox incident, taking rounds with his pack members around the town and forests.

Sam leaned down and placed a short kiss on the girl's lips, smiling at the fact that she was finally in his arms. He'd gone all morning, all night, without being near this fragile creature and unable to protect her. It was a relief to finally have her in his protection, away from those _wolves. _It greatly disturbed him that she lived with one of them, even hung out and befriended some of them! And she _knew_ what they were!

"Hey, Sam," Brady spoke, causing Sam to come out of his little world and look over at, speak of the devil, a werewolf. He kept the grin on his face, not even the sight of one of those kind dampening his spirits. His arms kept in place around his love, keeping her in place as if she'd collapse without him. Which actually was the case, but he didn't realize that right then.

"Hi, uh, Brody, was it?" The fox smiled sheepishly, looking at the worried boy that kept staring at Katie then to Sam. It was hard to connect.

"Brady. Are you two...?" He asked, still staring at them as if they had two heads. _'It is waaaay too early for this.' _Sam nodded happily to the disgruntled teenager, glancing at the smiling girl in his arms. "Does Quil...?"

"Yep. I spoke with him and Embry yesterday..." He said, a small frown forming at the memory. Brady couldn't help but smirk, knowing that Quil probably just about exploded and Embry was probably worse.

Brady had been in Embry's head at one point.

He knew what he thought about Katie.

_**Lunch**_

Chris sat sulking slightly, occasionally talking with her friends around the table about strange, perverted, and rather humorous things. It grossed her out, and depressed her at the same time, that her twin brother sat tongue wrestling with the short little pixie haired, broken wristed, female as if he'd never see her again for another twenty years and that if he didn't hold onto her so tightly yet carefully, she'd fall back and disappear into thin air.

Their first day as a couple, and they're making out in public. Not quietly, might I add. And getting QUITE a few stares. Had Katie not been sick and had enough will power to pull away, she'd be red as a tomato and run away embarrassed.

The wolf pack was STEAMING and just about ready to pull them apart, had some of the younger pack members not reminded them that they would face the wrath of not just a pissed off female (which they've all experienced the wrath of pissed off and angry women one way or another) but the wrath of KATIE. And chances are, LEAH as well. This caused them to shudder. The over emotional, high pitched screaming banshee, sister of Quil and should be wolf pack member, was pissed off VERY easily and double teams with Leah almost half the time, queen of darkness and referred to as 'evil' some of the time, Katie Swiftwood. (Her parents had her last name be after her late aunt, apparently she was a really big deal) They were NOT prepared to deal with something so terrifying as that. When thinking about it again, they all had shuddered in unison and went on to happier conversations, although watching the couple in the corner of their eyes. If she wasn't Quil's sister they wouldn't care. But she was considered family...unfortunately. So they worried. And Brady's comment on her really high fever didn't diminish that worry one bit. Although, it made them question how she was able to move like _that_ with the suspected Werefox...

However, the entire cafeteria stopped in their tracks. Conversations hung in the air as the student's heads all turned in one direction. Even the love birds broke their kiss to see what the commotion was about.

Now this was... not expected.

Of course, no one would expect less of her.

Standing on her chair and flapping her arms wildly as if she were a suicidal bird trying to fly into a tree, or just a very stupid bird about to fly into a tree, she began screaming on the top of her lungs, " THEY KISSED!! YES THEY FINALLY KISSED!! JARETH FINALLY KISSED HEEEEER!! YEEEEEEEES!!"

Silence.

The long haired, tye tied shirt girl, removed her arms from the flapping position to clasp them in front of her while she giggled insanely and spun around in circles on her chair. Falling off soon after and, would have nearly collided painfully with the hard floor, had Chris not foreseen this and moved quickly to catch her.

She continued giggling and laughing hysterically, gleefully ignorant to the people laughing and eying her strange actions.

The still woozy and lightheaded girl smiled stupidly as she watched her friend act as if she was high. When she started calming down, she couldn't resist.

"Hey, Meryl?" Katie asked, a huge grin plastered on her face as Chris started to help the girl to her feet.

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

And this time Chris didn't even bother helping her stand as she fell to the ground, cracking up in laughter again.

Katie cracked up in laughter as well, Sam watching her enjoy herself.

The look on his face...

Chris could only describe it as her own face when she looked at Leah.

Or, what she probably looked like, anyway. It's not like was looking at herself WHILE staring at Leah. That would just be weird...

Although, this thought caused her to look at the unembarrassed laughing teenager's. nChris had a feeling that if she looked up the word 'weird' or 'strange' in the dictionary, Meryl and Katie's picture would be right by it with their names in bold letters.

_**After school**_

Katie walked towards her friends' car, frowning and just wanting to get _home. _It was a loooong fourth period, and she ended up having to leave the class to go throw up in the ladies room. Not fun. Her stomach was doing somersaults, it felt like a gazillion degrees, even though only hours earlier she complained about being cold, and she was about ready to pass out. She just hoped that she got home before that happened.

The group of werewolves stood in a misshapen circle, talking much too loudly for the girl's liking as she approached them. Were their voices always so LOUD?! I mean, they have super hearing! Shouldn't they be QUIETER?! Gah!

"Look who it is, guys! She suddenly has time from her boyfriend to spend some time with us!" One of them said, rather loudly and causing Katie to wince.

"Shut up." She muttered for lack of anything much more intelligent to say. She discovered that talking also encouraged her headache... not fun.

But then.

_Nooooo..._

_No no nooooo..._

_Shut up... and sleep with me!_

The song started playing through her head, and right before one of the tall men started to question her, she began, as she was earlier in the day, to laugh loudly. It was automatic, uncontrollable as she gripped her stomach and threw her head back and then rocked forward onto her toes. Pain surged through her body and she roared into a louder and unstoppable laughter.

The song replayed over and over again in her head, not as funny but keeping that fueling energy going.

_Shut up, and sleep with me c'mon why don't you sleep with me?_

The shape shifters stared at her, confusion and greatly disturbed emotions across their faces. They all just watched her for a minute, her body practically convulsing and shaking madly as she gripped her sides (as much as one can do with a brace) and laughing hysterically at nothing. Seth was the first to step forward out of shock and place his hands on her shoulders, surprised at the heat that was radiating from her skin and how fast her heart was beating. He couldn't recall the last time he heard such a fast heart beat from a human.

"Katie, calm down," He said, trying to sound calm himself although he was rather disturbed himself.

She continued laughing.

The pain became unbearable and soon she became completely unaware of the fact that she was still, indeed, laughing. She couldn't get enough oxygen, and gasped for breath, but it only came out as more bursts of air from her lungs. Her body continued shaking and she barely recalled someone's voice...

But then...

Nothing.

Darkness overcame her and Seth caught her in time, picking her up and getting her to the car that they all usually carpooled to and from school. Her body continued convulsing, and Seth quickly dialed Dr. Cullen's number.

_**With Leah and Chris**_

"You been here before?" Chris questioned the other girl. It felt like sparks shot up her arm from the hand that held onto hers, a sensation she hoped would reoccur in both the soon and distant future.

The other blond nodded and smiled, staring into those bright green eyes that captured her attention each time she saw them. They were beautiful, an open window to her soul. Leah saw the pain that scarred her, but also the beauty and passion that filled it as well. She wanted to know so badly, so badly what had happened, who she really was, how such a magnificent creature had been doomed to dwell on this earth. It was an astounding and yet strange feeling to care for someone again, and have them care back. Know that they'll never leave you, and have a connection that was mutual and felt as if they were part of you.

Leah's heart swelled as Chris mirrored the smile.

"Table for two?" A woman asked, smiling a forced smile at the couple. Neither noticed and Chris merely flickered her gaze in her direction.

"Yes." She spoke, a genuine smile still covering her lips. The other woman took two menus and started walking, expecting the couple to follow. Once they were seated, their eyes never left each other's.

"What would you like to drink?"

"I'll take a Coke." Leah answered, never taking her eyes away from the green pair. The other blond couldn't help but chuckle before asking for a Dr. Pepper. "What are you laughing for?"

"Oh... I don't know." Chris shrugged as she leaned her back against the chair. Her sensitive hearing picked up the sudden whispering around them, but fought the urge to get up and smite them with some large object only someone like her could pick up or even think of smiting someone with. "So, I'm curious, and I don't mean to sound rude, but how old are you anyway?" The girl asked with a smirk, causing the other girl's cheeks to flare a bit.

"Um, well I'm about twenty five. You're seventeen, right? Eighteen in February?" Leah asked, causing Chris's smirk to falter a bit, then form a smile again.

"Look at them, faggots..."

"And they're so tall too..." Some people whispered on the other side of the room. Chris saw Leah's eyes dart in their direction, but didn't bother to move her gaze to the rude mouthing customers. Instead she reached out her hands and placed them on Leah's, stopping her from standing and yelling at the two idiots. Or smiting them, like Chris was so tempted to do.

Maybe eat them later...

Leah looked back to her love and instantly she was calm, en lacing her fingers with Chris's and stared deep into her eyes. Chris momentarily forgot what she was thinking about- if someone asked her her name, she'd be unable to tell them do due being lost in the depths of those chocolate brown, dark speckled...

Someone cleared their throat, rather loudly, and made Leah brake the eye contact to look at the waitress. The fake smile reappeared on her face, but the annoyance was still clear by the tapping of her pencil against the small note pad in her hand. "Do you two know what you want?"Chris finally looked to the woman, her own fake smile on her face.

"I'd like the hottest meal you've got." The fox girl said, her teeth sparkling against the bright lights on the ceiling and the sunshine peeking through the window. Leah was momentarily, as Bella Cullen would say, 'dazzled'. She never understood that term until now... "What would you like, darling?" Chris asked, causing Leah's cheeks to turn pink again as she realized she was staring.

"I'd like the broccoli ravioli dish and fries." She stammered, reaching for their menus and handing it to her. The fox girl watched with an amused expression as her date became embarrassed, trying to keep her eyes occupied on something else for a moment before looking back to her patient date. She smiled sheepishly. "I'm sorry for staring."

"It's quite alright. In fact, I should be the one to apologize for staring. I haven't been able to take my eyes off you the entire way here." Chris spoke, causing Leah's face to heat up again. Actually, now that Chris thought about it, she must be blushing a lot for it to be noticeable, considering her tan skin. Tan and luscious. Yum...

"So how many brother's do you have again?" Leah asked, trying to start a conversation of sorts. She wanted to know everything, _everything_ about Chris, so she figured starting with her family would be best for now. She'd avoid the subject of her late brother as much as possible, but if it came up she could ask something else. And if she told her about it, that would be even better.

Chris's smile weakened slightly.

"Well... I have four brothers now. Tommy, Sam, Zach and Mark. I almost consider Tommy my little sister though, because of his hair." The blond spoke, keeping her voice perfectly level and trying to use what little acting skills she had. Her eyes remained locked with her love's, and then reached out and grabbed, what Leah had barely noticed, the drink the waitress had brought them before they ordered. "Sam, my twin, has hardly any self control," She mentally scolded herself for using that wording. "Zach is always bored and lazy. Mark is reliable, likable and... adult like." She finished, taking a sip of her soda. She was about to go on, about some hilarious story about when they were kids, but then Leah asked another question.

And she really wished she hadn't asked it.

"Can you tell me about your Dad? You told me yesterday that he was... 'unpredictable'. It's just made me... curious." Leah asked her. She hadn't meant to ask that. Honestly, she hadn't. But the curiosity was too much, and both wolf packs were hounding her like mad to ask her about it. They all think she, _she_, Chris Story, was a shape shifting Fox. Of course everyone thought it, so they had the consequence of Leah's rage!

In the pit of her stomach, deep, deep down, she had the worry that she may be what they all thought her to be...

Chris's muscles tensed, and she set the cup down before she broke it. Her hand twitched slightly, not going unnoticed by Leah's watchful eyes. They watched her expression go briefly from shocked to confused, then to blank. She almost looked sad, but it was difficult to tell. The smile had faded, and she folded her hands under her chin.

Those green eyes stared at her shoulder for awhile, thinking about how or what to tell her. She _thought_ she'd made it clear to her before, last night, that her father was dangerous, and hoped that she would figure out that her family _was _the pack of fox's. What could she say now and not give away anything? It felt that if she lied, to someone as intelligent and beautiful as her, a lightening bolt from the sky would strike her down and she'd never be able to move again.

"Y-you don't have to talk about it if you don't want, Chris. I just..."

"No, it's fine. I don't blame you for asking, it's just that my father is in a... delicate situation right now." She said, trying to make her voice stay level and convinceable. She wasn't going to lie, so she had to be careful with her choice of words. "I promise, though," A partially fake smile pulled at the corners of her lips. "I'll tell you _everything_, soon. Very soon, if things keep going the way they are." A smile spread across Leah's face, trying to be understanding. She knew she was telling the truth. Chris would tell her in her own time.

"Here you go!" The waitress said, suddenly appearing out of nowhere and startling the two girls. The brunette smiled and set a plate in front of each of them. "I brought you the Flaring Firebomb of Fire burrito. And here's some hot sauce, if it's not spicy enough for you." She said with a dark chuckle. Chris smiled and thanked her.

Once the waitress left, Leah frowned.

"Chris, you shouldn't eat that. Here, have mine." She said, starting to switch plates.

"Nuh uh uuuuh! I'm gunna eat my plate, and you'll eat your plate. Scratch that, don't eat the plastic, just eat the food _on_ the plate."

"Chris, that burrito is _really _ spicy. My brothers have done dares using it, and so far no one has been able to eat an entire one without turning red or drinking a gallon of water." Leah explained, reaching for the plate again. Her date's eyebrows raised as she gently grabbed the blond's wrists, stopping her action.

This was a challenge Chris did _not_ want to turn down.

Even if it wasn't technically a challenge.

"Bet ya twenty dollars I can eat without turning red or drinking more than one glass of soda." Chris said, smirking at the shocked expression on the girl's face.

"What? Chris, no-"

"C'mon, what's there to lose beside twenty bucks?" Chris removed her hands and reached for the hot sauce, taking the cap off and then opening up the burrito, staining it with even more hot liquid.

"Chris, that is _really_ hot-"

"So are you, but I haven't caught on fire yet." The strawberry blond girl spoke, causing the other girl to momentarily pause. Others around the restaurant were whispering and staring at us, now more than before because of the enormous 'incredibly spicy' burrito placed in front of the hungry fox girl.

Leah frowned as Chris's large hands managed to pick up the stuffed burrito.

The burrito reached her mouth.

Her date cringed as she bit down.

The fox girl began chewing.

Then swallowed.

The entire restaurant was silent, watching the girl's face stay indifferent.

Once she finally swallowed, everyone was practically on the edge of their seat. Why they were on the edge of their seat while a teenage girl casually ate her burrito, Chris did not know.

"This needs more sauce." Chris stated, and set the burrito on the plate once more to apply more spicy liquid.

Leah's eyes were wide.

Ok, _now_ she was convinced her imprint partner was a fox shape shifter.

_**Later**_

The rest of their date was very enjoyable. Chris practically attacked Leah with questions, wanting to know every little detail of her life, while they walked around town and the beach sharing a milkshake. The milkshake was gone within minutes, but it was quite romantic while the remnants of the plastic cup was still there to drink, the rest of the time they completely forgot about it and carried it around like it had been attached to their hand since birth.

BATMAN!!

When the day had come to an end, Chris volunteered to walk Leah home. Leah disagreed and argued that it should be the other way around, since she was a wolf, but lost. Chris had too much power over the poor female...

It was a surprise, however, when they got to her house and there was a note on her door. In barely legible handwriting, which Leah explained to be her brother's, was titled 'LEAH YOU PIMP,'. Said girl explained it was a joke between the two.

_'Go straight to Sam's, it's an emergency. Bring Chris with you and don't let her out of your sight. Jacob's orders. Katie's sick and the Cullens will be there, Sam Story and Mark are there already.'_

The two shape shifters exchanged a glance, worry written across both their faces. It had to be serious if Chris's family was involved. Before Chris had time to have this information even process fully through her brain, Leah had already grabbed her wrist and started running towards her ex boyfriend's and cousin's house. Neither of the girl's really paid attention to the speed they were going, but if they had, Leah would have become even more sure of what her girlfriend was.

But even if she was one, she wasn't evil.

_That_ she knew for sure.

Once they reached the house, it only took a few minutes, they practically ran through the door. Leah kept her hand firmly around Chris's wrist, and already the possibilities of what could have happened ran through her head.

Chris was practically assaulted and overwhelmed by the overpowering scents that converged in the room. _Human, food, vampire, werewolf, werefox_... a regular dog somewhere. She took a step back and immediately scanned the room, her instincts kicking in as she readied herself for any attack.

"_Chris, calm down."_ A familiar voice said.

These scents... she couldn't _breath_!

She soon found herself in the living room, how she got there she wasn't entirely sure, and eyed each of them. On the couch sat very beautiful, but also deadly, _vampires_. There were nine in all, one of them, very surprisingly, in Leah's pack leader's arms. The other one she smelled in another part of the house. Four of them were sitting, while the rest stood. Five female and three male, one more in another room, that was all she could notice at the moment. They didn't seem like they wanted to attack her, but they were still threatening by just being what they were.

There were at least ten shape shifters excluding her two brothers she identified in the house. There was also one outside nearby. Several humans were there; about ten or so. All these scents clouded her thinking. Her father had taught her when young that _all_ of these creatures were our natural enemies. Anything except family was food or paper to shred.

"What happened?" Leah asked, voicing Chris's unasked question that would probably filter through her mind hadn't it been so preoccupied.

"_Chris, stop it. Bad pet."_ Sam spoke, a smirk flittering across his face that suddenly filtered through the fox girl's head. She blinked.

"Your aunt... Sandy's mom... was attacked." Jacob spoke, causing their eyes to widen. It was difficult for Chris to process this. '_Vampires, humans, conversation, voice inside my head... Sam is the voice inside my head, now I know something.'_

"W-what? By what?" Leah asked, shock written across her face. Chris turned her attention to her twin brother, who stared back. It was then that she noticed a girl in his arms. She almost looked like she was sleeping, but by the way Sam shifted her slightly in his arms made it seem otherwise. Then she noticed that it wasn't just any human; it was Katie. And by the looks of it she wasn't in the best of health.

_**Sandy's **mom._

Her eyes widened a bit more, realizing how this affected them. It was Mark's girlfriend's mother.

"By one of the shape shifters." He responded, causing his pack member's body to stiffen even more.

Two of the vampires eyed the fox girl suspiciously.

Jacob turned his attention to the fox girl, causing Chris to look from her brother to the wolf pack leader. "I want to apologize, for all of us. We all suspected of your family to be... well... the foxes. But I can't believe that Mark would do such a thing. None of us can. We should have stopped suspecting when one of them attacked you, but... Well, I'm sorry. All of us are."

"How are Sandy and Mark?" Chris asked, her voice croaking. It was too much. Too much to take. She just wanted to run out of the room and change into her fox form there, and then run away. Run away from the temptation, the confusion, the lies.

Sam saw through whatever wall or mask she had put up. If there was any.

Leah turned to look at her, surprised to see such a calm appearance from the way her voice had just sounded. She sounded restrained, confused,_ scared_.

"They're in the other room with a good _doctor_," Sam said, causing Chris's stomach to squirm at the way he said 'doctor'. Twin telepathy insinuated that this doctor had no heartbeat and drank blood to sustain himself. "Sandy's still upset and Mark's comforting her. He is pretty _upset,_ though." More twin telepathy insinuations, very useful. Mark was very pissed and barely restraining himself from going after their father to try and kill him for almost hurting his love. Of course, Sam and Chris would do whatever was necessary to stop him from getting himself killed.

Chris was about to take a deep breath to calm herself down, but kept from doing so because breathing wasn't exactly helping the situation. She could see the room too well, her senses too sharp. It almost frightened her.

"We've decided to have a few houses where two or three of us will there at all times, this being where our friends and loved ones will stay at until the foxes are found and taken care of. We'll have rounds around the forest, making sure that no one else gets hurt and we find this sucker. Leah's house is one of the houses, would you like to stay there?" Jacob asked her, and patiently waited for a response.

_This is too much._

_Too much._

_There are too many scents, too many living and dead life forms._

_Too much information to process._

_Dad attacked Mark by attacking Sandy, killing her mother. Possibly meaning to kill Sandy but luck was on her side. Kind of._

_Katie is sick?_

_Sam is calm._

_Mark is pissed._

_Tommy and Zach are home._

_Leah's aunt is dead._

_Dad will kill us._

_Too many scents._

_I can't properly think straight._

_It smells so good._

_What do we do?_

_Do we kill dad?_

_I'm the one in the family that doesn't kill._

_Heart beats._

_Blood pumping._

_Should I give up now and let them kill me?_

_**Leah.**_

_Her smell is so exotic..._

_She killed Jason._

_If they know what we are..._

_Jason._

_It smells so good._

She ran.


	13. Dude, Are You A Dude Or A Girl?

**Author's Note:** (That's right, I spell it out unlike the lazy folks that just write AN! :P) Instead of having each chapter be a day, Imma have it be half a day per chapter so that I can hopefully update quicker. I have a lot of homework I SHOULD be doing, tho... hm... This chapter was entertaining to write, because I've been thinking about how I should end this story. There are a lot of different ways to do it, and I have a reeeally cool 'last words' at the end. Be warned, I like sad endings, so this may or may not end up sad... I haven't decided yet.

**Summary:** Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own ANY of the Twilight characters, I do however own everyone else in this story. I got the pick up lines from Facebook, just look up 'Harry Potter Bad Pick Up Lines'. It's great. XD

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Dude, are you a Dude or a Girl?**

_Katie's illness_

"I cannot _believe _this is happening." Zach grumbled angrily under his breath. His body continued moving around his room in hyper speed, packing all of his things into his four bags before running them out to the car.

The events from last night raced through his mind as his movements became more jerky and sudden.He stopped abruptly in front of the front door and touched his arm, where a bandage now covered his injury. A light breeze of wind brushed against the little exposed skin on his neck.

"_Dad, where are you going? And with Tommy?" Zach questioned the old man, looking between him and his little brother. All of the blue eyes looked between each other, different emotions for each. Confusion, scared, curious. Angry._

"_I'm giving him a lesson on how to **hunt.**" His father answered, causing a low growl to be heard from the second oldest son._

"_To **hunt!?** Are you stupid! Those wolves will kill both of you and then the rest of us! Not to mention that Tommy still has three months **at least** left!"He growled, looking back and forth between the scared kid that stood there unsure what to do, and to the tall and threatening looking man. His father had a look of sanity that was greatly mid leading._

"_His process is increasingly faster than you and your siblings. And if it isn't fast enough..." He said, shrugging at the end. Zach's eyes widened when he realized what he was insinuating._

'_If he doesn't turn into a fox to defend himself, then he'll die. 'Too sad too bad', as he would have said.'_

_Zach lunged, claws out towards his pack leader and father._

He shuddered.

That was a mistake, he knew now. His dad was much stronger, and he barely left a noticeable gash on him. Zach was strong enough to protect Tommy, but had ended up with several gashes that wouldn't heal very quickly.

He was also on John's bad side.

Not good.

So now he stood, in the middle of the doorway to his home, on his way to get his little brother's bags he had told him to pack three hours ago. The only reason the hadn't left last night was because of the policemen that were next door and all the blood he smelled over there. He figured his siblings didn't come home because of that very reason.

Mark's girlfriend's family member, Zach identified the blood as not hers but very close, had been killed most likely by John. Since he was out for their loved one's blood, they wouldn't want him to recognize the right scents and want to stay by their loved ones to protect them. Sam would stay with that human girl, Chris would stay with Leah, and Mark would stay with Sandy seething at his father's actions.

Zach hoped he was right.

If he wasn't...

That would mean...

That they're...

He shook his head and started moving again, going up to Tommy's room to find most of his belongings in the three bags he had given him. The little boy sat on his bed, looking sadly at the ground in deep thought. In however deep a seven's year old's mind could get in though, at least.

Those bright blue eyes removed themselves from the ground and looked up at his brother, not getting the eye contact he wanted. The older brother made his way to the bags and in one swift movement picked up the large bags and headed back downstairs to the car.

The small boy remained in that spot, and looked back at the ground. His room had walls that were bright green and covered with sea life that he and his sister had painted, most of them smiling down at the confused child. The bed he sat on had blue sheets that matched his blue shirt and black pants, and shade between the two with forest green pillows on one side of it. Where his belongings usually belonged was an empty space, reminding the youngest of his family that he was leaving.

"Tommy Bomb, time ta go." Zach said as he entered the room once more, this time looking at him.

"Where are we going?" Tommy asked as he looked up, his long blond hair shifting from the sudden movement of his head.

"Well first, I'm dropping you off at the library while I stop by the school to talk with Sam and Chris. Then I'll grab you and we'll leave to Portland in the next state over. It's far enough from Dad but close enough to our sister and brothers if they get in too much trouble."

"Why did you and Dad fight last night?"

"I'll explain on the way to Portland, kid. C'mon, let's go." Zach told him. Tommy hesitated for a moment, but then hopped off the mattress and moved to follow his brother out of the room.

_**At the Library**_

Tommy wandered through the various shelves of books around the quiet building, bored and already wishing for his brother to return. In his opinion, booksboring. All you did was sit there, looking at pages covered with ink for hours on end and occasionally cheer or yell at the characters for doing something heroic or stupid. Of course, the boy had never found a book that met his interests.

That is, he hated books, until he saw _her_ sitting at one of the tables reading one.

She sat hunched over in her seat, reading a current page of interest as her eyes darted across the page and back for each line. Her dark brown hair that flowed in ringlets from her hair reached a few inches past her shoulders covered most of her face, until she reached her hand up and pushed it back behind her ear.

The small boy stood there, staring love stricken at the seventeen year old like a gaping fish. His heart beat increased rapidly and his cheeks flared, causing his body to suddenly move and instinctively run away from her.

However, fate decided to intervene by conveniently placing a large wooden shelf in his path.

Now, this was a quiet place.

Making his collision with the wooden object all the more pronounced and causing the girl, along with everyone else, to stop what they were doing and look in the direction of the noise.

The blond had fallen backwards from the sudden impact and fell onto the ground, his face twitching as he stared dazed at the ceiling for a moment.

"Wow, kid, are you alright?"

He looked towards the source of the voice and instantly froze, seeing that it was the girl he was staring at before.

"Uh..." Responded, trying to think of something to say to her. Then he smiled widely as he remembered one of the pick up lines Sam had taught him. "Oh, me? I'm fine, just dandy. However, the question is are _you_ alright? That must have been quite a fall."

The brown haired girl looked at him confused, wondering what he was talking about and if running into the shelf had caused him brain damage.

"What are you talking about?"

"When you fell from heaven! It must have been a long fall, my _angel_." He told her smirking, and her cheeks turned a very slight shade of pink before laughing at him.

"You must have really hit your head!" She said in a loud whisper, continuing to laugh.

Tommy frowned slightly, but didn't intend on giving up.

He moved from his spot and stood, then walking over to her to find he was just her height while she was sitting. She also had green eyes and a little dark red dot in her right eye, causing the little seven year old to smile brightly at the new information.

"Are you ok? That sounded like a pretty hard hit," The girl asked him concerned, looking at the large red mark on his forehead and nose that was forming.

He just smiled.

"Have you read Harry Potter?" He asked, his smile broadening each second as he began remembering some of his brother's tips on 'how to get a pretty girl'.

"Um... yes."

"Ok, just making sure. Because, I don't have an invisibility cloak," He started, causing the girl's eye brow to rise. "But, do you think tonight I can visit your restricted section?"

Her eyes widened to the size of saucers.

"That..." She muttered. "Uh... do you even _know_ what that _means_ little girl?" She asked, starting to smile slightly and turn back to normal.

_'Plan B... Sam said that if that didn't work, I should try this. Chris said not to use it, but I must!'_

"You know, this morning I tried the spell "Accio hottie," and didn't expect it to work! See my surprise when I saw you here!" He said, and then frowned slightly when the girl he was trying to 'woo' started laughing. So, he tried to remember some other pick up lines his brother had taught him. "Just like the Slytherin common room, how 'bout my snake in your dungeons?" She started laughing harder.

_'Think, Tom think! What else do you know about getting a girl!? Well, Chris had told me to just be honest...'_

"Look, can you please stop laughing? I'm trying to get you to like me." He said, and after a few minutes of her laughing and others shushing her to be quiet, she quieted down.

"Wow... kid... That was..." She couldn't think of a proper word to call it. "Inappropriate for someone your size." She finally said.

"...I'm Tommy." He said stiffly and blushing deep red.

"Meryl." She said, and reached out her hand to shake with the little seven year old. Unsurely he reached his own hand up and grabbed hers, shaking it numbly while staring at her smiling face. "Look, I have to get to school, but be sure to ask someone what those things mean. Have a nice day." She said before picking up her stuff, and then hurriedly left the small boy standing there with a bright red face.

"I... am... in love." He said, his face melting into a smile. Then he ran after her, stopping in front of her and blocking her path. It was kinda funny that he was literally half her size. "So, would you like to meet up sometime somewhere?" He asked, trying out his brother's 'sexy' grin. It turned out looking like an awkward grimace forcing itself into a smile.

"Wait... aren't you Chris's sister?" She asked, suddenly remembering why he looked to familiar.

The color drained from his face.

"You...know... my sister...?"

"Yeah, I have her in my first class today actually. I'll tell her I saw you today." She said, walking past Tommy thinking he was a little girl having an identity crisis. Or, as she just remembered, a_ boy_ that was probably having an identity crisis. However, she let out a startled 'yelp' when one of her legs suddenly became significantly heavier and restrained her from moving. When she looked down, she saw that the kid was clinging to her leg.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEEEEASE DON'T TELL MY SISTER!!" He squealed loudly, causing Meryl to panic.

"Fine, fine! Just stop crying and clinging to my leg! I have enough reasons for my friends to laugh at me!"

"Laugh at you!? They should be JELOUS of you!" The kid said in a really high pitched voice, making the teenager glad that they had made it out of the library before the crying and squealing started, and also glad that practically no one was there yet.

"Dude! It is too early for little kids to be clinging to me like Koalas on a bamboo tree! And dude, seriously, are you a dude or a girl?!"

"I'M A DUUUUUUUDE!!" The little boy whined loudly, and yet again high pitched. Meryl covered her ears in pain and sighed in aggravation. A few students walking past stopped and stared for a moment, then hurriedly walked away not wanting to get involved.

_'I like kids, but this is just nuts...'_ Meryl thought as she stood there, a crying kid that she barely even knew grabbing her leg as if for dear life.

"Would you like me to remove the bug?" Someone asked, causing both of them to look up. Meryl stood there shocked for about 20 seconds, not expecting a freakishly tall person to appear out of nowhere to save her from the little pest.

Zach raised an eyebrow, smile still plastered on his face as he watched her blank expression.

"Um... yes, that would be useful."

He nodded, and then reached down and removed the seven year old from her leg. Tommy pouted.

"Sorry, about him, he's just really cranky. He's not used to waking up so early in the morning and then being around such pretty girls." He said, causing Meryl's face to turn the slight pink again.

"No problem... Um, you might want to see what television he's been watching, cuz I'm pretty sure he didn't learn most of that from his teachers." She said, and Zach shot a warning glance at his little brother.

"I have a feeling Sam had something to do with it. Sorry about him, I'm Zach." He said, reaching his hand out towards her.

"I... Um, Meryl." She got out, and shook the hand that he had offered her.

"Maybe I'll see you around sometime? Have a nice day." He said politely with a courteous expression on his face.

"You too." She replied, smiling as he walked off towards the car. The library she'd been in was right next to the school, and since it was so close she usually just hung out there each morning before classes.

"Tommy what's wrong with you?"

"Dude, she totally digs me."

_**Leah Clearwater's house**_

"Chriiiiis." A soothing voice whispered, causing the girl to slowly come out from her dream. "Chriiis, honey, you got to get up. You have school." The silky, soft voice told the sleepy fox girl. She groaned slightly, but then opened her eyes and smiled brightly.

"I could get used to waking up like this." She said groggily, and then rewrapped her arms around the wolf girl and pulled her closer. Their faces became barely an inch apart, and then the breath each let out on the other's face caused an unstoppable kiss to occur.

"Chris, stop making out with my sister and get ready for school!" A loud voice erupted from the hall. Many groans were heard through out the house, along with a few 'shut up's. Seth ignored their protests and banged on his sister's door once more.

"Stop interrupting me making out with your sister or else I'll interrupt you making out with Stacy!" Chris yelled back, removing her lips from the other girl's for only a second. Her soft lips, pressed against her own... the tongues dancing energetically with each other-

"I'm not dating Stacey anymore!"

She pulled away again.

"Then who were you with the other day!?"

"Martha!"

"What the hell kind of name is Martha!?"

"Hey! It's a nice name!"

"Yeah, for a thirty year o- hmph!" Her sentence was cut off when Leah pulled her back down, finishing the kiss and blinding her with passion. It made her wish that she'd brushed her teeth, though.

_She ran._

_Chris ran out the door, probably faster than she should have gone, but she couldn't help it. The smells, the creatures, it was overwhelming and if she didn't get out she'd do something stupid. Like hurt Leah._

_If she'd expected it then maybe, just maybe she'd be able to stand it. But it was too sudden._

_However, she managed to have enough sense to not change into her fox self, and stopped outside the home to lean against the wooden frame. The cool air brushed against her shaking limbs and she took several deep breaths of mostly clean air, clutching at her chest in attempt to calm herself down._

_Too much._

_Too unexpected._

_Too much._

_I love her._

She pulled away, all too soon for the fox girl's delight. They stared at each other, their breath intake increased.

Chris hoped Leah didn't notice the lack of heart beat when their lips touched.

"C'mon! Mom isn't going to let you stay here all day and lose a day of school!" Seth yelled. "We're leaving in ten minutes!"

"Shut up!" Leah yelled to her brother, causing Chris to chuckle.

"You need to get up too! You've got shifts while we're at school!" He yelled to his sister, causing the green eyed girl to look at Leah curiously.

"Shifts?" Chris asked, looking into Leah's brown eyes.

"Yeah, each of us take shifts around La Push and Forks, to make sure everyone stays safe from whatever we're up against." Leah explained, and Chris's eyes widened. "Don't worry, we're all safe. It took nothing to kill that fox that attacked..." She said, and then looked at her neck.

Chris's eyes widened slightly.

"How did you heal so fast...?" Leah asked, reaching her hand up and lightly touching the normal and unscathed skin.

"I..."

"I DON'T HEAR YOU MOVING!!"

"SHUT UP!!" Several people yelled, and then he yelped in surprise when several objects were thrown at him.

The friends and family that were staying there were NOT happy about being woken up at 6:30 AM.

"_Chris, what's wrong?" Leah asked her._

_She kept her eyes closed and focused on regaining total control._

"_If it's about... my Aunt..." The blond spoke. Chris caught the sadness in her voice. "Don't worry. I'm going to protect you, and nothing is going to happen to you."_

_Chris looked up, and smiled reassuringly._

"_I'm fine. I'm just not comfortable in crowded rooms."_

_The sounds of crickets filled the silence. The beating of the ocean's waves pounding against themselves calmed the boiling blood in the fox girl's veins._

_Leah didn't inquire further._

_**The Ateara Household**_

"Sam, she'll be fine here. I'll take care of her."

"I want to be here, though." Sam replied, looking back at the sick girl in bed.

Her body shivered again, so he pulled the blanket tighter around her body.

"She's my sister, I know how to take care of her." Quil said, trying to get the guy to leave. It was unnerving to have his extremely sick sister taken care of by this guy he barely even knew, and was suspected of being one of the foxes. Well, less suspected as of late, but still suspected.

Sam sighed.

"Sam, I'll be fine." The girl said with a weak voice, looking up at him with a smile. "The pain will be gone soon, according to Carlisle. And Quil will be here, along with a lot of our family if we need anything. Go to school and I'll see you later." She spoke, her voice becoming even more quiet by each word.

He frowned.

_**At School**_

The twins finally met inside the classroom, each a look of sadness on their faces.

"Hey." Chris offered.

"... Did Leah tell you about Katie?" Sam asked her, a hard expression on his face. His sister looked at him quizzically, not sure what he was talking about. "Her doctor, which happens to be a _vampire_, theorizes that the wolf gene she has is making her body unstable. Leah is strong, apparently she happened to have the right body or something that allowed her to change into her wolf form without complications. Katie didn't change like her brother and everyone else, although she is Quil's sister."

Chris listened intently as her brother continued on about the human girl's health.

"It... a couple years ago, several vampires came into the area and several of the locals turned into the wolves. However, even the ones younger than Katie turned. Her mom insists that she is indeed Quil's _full_ sister, so she has to have the gene. But it was weak, and it's harder for females to turn into the wolf form. When, the other day..." His voice faltered as he spoke, and his blue eyes moved from his sister's green ones.

"Sam..."

"When... I got close to her, I activated the gene. Her body can't... can't take the pressure to turn into the wolf form like the others. She's too weak, and... and unless she manages to somehow... become stronger there's... a strong chance that... that..." He couldn't finish the sentence.

He shut his eyes and took a steady breath, not allowing those tears to fall.

Chris reached her arms around her brother, giving him a comforting hug.

_**Lunch**_

"Hey Chris, Sam," Someone said, causing the silent two to look up from their light meals. One of their friends, Shelby, stood there with a note in her hand. "Your brother Zach was here this morning and told me this to give you."

Sam reached up and snatched the note from her hand, causing a startled jump from her.

"Dear Chris and Sam,

We've gone. We'll miss you both. Good luck. Keep in contact.

Your brother,

Zach"

Sam read this aloud, a sarcastic and dark tint to his voice. Then his flung it over his shoulder muttering 'fantastic'. "A rogue brother, father, and two brothers missing. Just freaking fantastic."

"Hey, we'll get through this. Don't worry about it."

"Oh, hey guys!" The brown haired girl waved, attempting to get the attention of the two distraught twins. Once she had their attention, she smiled brightly. "Now that I have your eyes and ears, I'd like to say that I saw your brothers this morning. Your little brother, Tommy, looks freakishly like a girl. And not only that, but he hit on me! Can you explain to me why he started using Harry Potter pick up lines on me!?"

Sam smiled, remembering when he taught his little brother...

Then it turned into a short laugh when his sister hit him abruptly over the head.

"Hey, Meryl, how come you freaked our yesterday at lunch?" Shelby asked her as she took out her lunch, her yellow cat eyes on her hat staring at her.

Meryl smiled widely.

"I was reading this fanfic, and Jareth finally kissed Sarah!! I was so happy! But now I'm reeeally pumped about Kenshin! He looks like a fox as he runs away!!" She said happily, causing the others around them to roll their eyes or laugh. But then, the teenager's grin fell. "I miss Katie..."

Sam's face fell as well.

* * *

REVIEW!!

(I'm gunna start putting these little things at the top and bottom of each chapter now, because I'd like some kind of review... I don't know why, maybe I'm just selfish that way. But I like getting reviews and getting ur feedback! I have no idea if I'm doing good or not! (although, I assume I'm doing good considering that no one has yelled at me yet... Hopefully it won't get to that, tho) I used to be mellow about it, but... how about this- if you like my story, just go to review and submit the word 'Rampant Monkey'. You don't even have to say anything else, just submit that and I'll be more motivated to go on! :D Please don't hate me for complaining... I won't be doing so again for awhile now. If you hate the chapter or something, just submit the word 'BLAH' in large letters.)


	14. Father Troubles

**Author's Note:** Sorry for the late update, I've just been really stressed the last couple weeks, and I've kinda been putting this off... I know what's going to happen, so I've kinda taken away a lot of the fun. However, I still like writing it. It's just a matter of getting in a writing 'mood'. And, compared to the other chapters, I don't think it's as detailed and thorough. However, I need to get this story moving again so I settled to post this after checking for grammar and such.

Ha, and it was kinda funny that this had 13 chapters _and_ 13 reviews. XD

**Summary:** Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin from Twilight

**Chapter Fourteen: Father Troubles**

_Rabbit Head_

--

"Oh, I wish I'd been there to watch Tommy say that..." Sam said smiling widely. Chris, once again, smacked him over the head.

"You're a pervert, you know that! Some role model you are!" She yelled at him, obviously not approving of her older brother's teachings. Although, inwardly she laughed her ass off.

"That's what you're for, though!"

Smack!

"Would you stop hitting me!?"

Smack!

"What was that for!?"

Smack!

"Ow!" He rubbed his head, glaring at his sister who smiled sadistically ahead of her. "Sadistic... little..."

Smack!

"Stop doing that damn it!" Sam yelled

Smack!

This time he just glared.

"Good brother." Chris said, and patted his head like he was a pet.

"You little-" He started, about to smack her back for all the times she smacked him, but then a voice reached their ears and caused them to look forward.

"Chris!" Sam couldn't help but frown as he watched his sister's expression change so drastically. She ran forward and met Leah have way, interlocking themselves in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much today!"

"I've missed you more." Chris said, smiling one of her foxish grins as she looked at her, getting lost in those chocolate brown orbs like always. Leah couldn't help but smile wider as she stared back.

"Get a room! I'd rather not see my only sister making kissy face all day!" Sam said as he walked past, bumping his shoulder into Chris's back and causing the two to sway from the impact. Chris's eyes strayed from Leah's to glare at her brother, who didn't even bother to return it. His mind was just set on getting to Katie's house.

"Dude, watch your attitude! I know where you live!" Chris yelled after her brother, a hint of playfullness in it.

"Psh." Was his only response as he walked off.

The blond fox girl snorted, and then looked back down at the worried beauty in her arms.

Stupid brothers.

"Actually, speaking of home," Chris started, thinking back to last night when she was stranded with hardly any belongings.

"'Speaking of'?" Leah questioned.

"Well... anyway," The green eyed girl said, causing a small smirk on Leah's lips before she continued. "I need to get a few things at my house, if I'm going to be staying with you for the next week or so."

"I'll go with you." The wolf girl said immediately, causing Chris to frown slightly at the thought of her meeting her father.

"No, I'll go alone. It's a mess and I'd be embarrassed." She made up, causing Leah to raise an eyebrow at her.

"Chris, I live with my _brother_. I've been around messes before and I wouldn't judge you no matter what." She whispered, and then reached up and placed a small kiss on her lips.

Chris's frown deepened, but was quickly replaced with a smile to hide it.

"Buuuut I feel uncomfortable having people I like in my home... last time I had a friend come over my dad harrassed them until they cried. And then... my brothers started picking on her." Chris said, almost saying 'and then my brothers ate her' but quickly avoiding it.

It was Leah's turn to frown.

"But I don't want you going anywhere alone." Leah said defensively, thinking back to the dead body of her aunt she had seen when she was in her wolf form, and the others thought about it. It caused her to tighten her grip on her imprint partner.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine! How about you drop me off at the house, get ready for our date, and then come back for me in, let's say... two hours? That way it gives me time to pack a bag for both of my brothers and myself while also having a bit of time to get ready." The blond spoke, hoping that she would comply.

"No, I'll go with you."

"Pleeeease?" Chris whispered, getting her face less than an inch within hers. Leah frowned, a knot forming in her stomach at the thought of leaving her side for yet another length of time.

But she couldn't refuse.

Chris knew by this point that Leah's feelings for her were very strong and almost as strong as hers. She knew this would work because if Leah did it to her, she'd win.

"Well... fine. But only two hours. Not a minute more." She said, and nearly exploded with delight when she saw Chris's face light up with joy.

"Thank you Love." The blond spoke.

"If you want me to pick you up earlier, just call. I'll be there-"

"Come let's go. I'm too excited for later on." Chris stated, cutting her off and pulling her off towards the old car.

After they got in and buckled, they left the parking lot. Their hands stayed intertwined between them, and the fox girl couldn't help but look at how amazing Leah looked. She wore a pair of dark green capris, a yellow tank with a dark green jacket over it, and had her hair spiked up in little spikes. They caused the green eyed girl to smile. "What?" Leah asked, noticing the smile.

"Your hair. It looks cute like that. Like a tall pixie fairy."

"Pixie fairy?" She questioned, both of their grins growing.

"Yes, a pixie fairy. While it makes you look like a pixie, you also look like a fairy because they are relatively taller in most cultures. My mom used to call people that." Chris said, and blushed a little as she averted eye contact. Leah looked at her shocked for a moment, making sure to look at the road every few seconds so as to not crash-again.

It caught her off guard, and she believed Chris was the only person that could do that. It filled her with a new sense of joy, and also a sense of importance. The love of her life had just shared something important with her- something she'd told her that she never talked about. Not even to her brothers, or close friends and family from the past. But she'd just told _her _something! About her _mother_!

Slowly she pulled in front of the house, and squeezed the female's hand slightly. Their eyes met, and Chris couldn't help but feel guilty. She hid it, just well enough, but she still felt bad. She'd hoped to save that information for later on, or a special time when they could talk about it, maybe talk about her dad, too. But it was the only thing she could think of to make sure she didn't stay. Make sure she was too distracted to notice any certain scents of her father if it was around.

"I'll see you later." The fox girl spoke, and leaned over to place a small kiss on Leah's cheek, the everlasting spark shocking her as it always did at her touch. After one last smile, she climbed out of the car and walked into the house. The female looked back and smiled one last time, before waving as Leah slowly drove away. The butterflies woke up again and began racing around her insides, making her anxiousness build up.

As she breathed, the scent of her father filled her nostrils and she couldn't help but twitch at the thought of what he might do. The smile never faded until her love rounded the corner, and left her sight.

The wind picked up, and caused her hair to sway and blow into her face. The cloudy skies overhead darkened with each second, and it was evident that they'd start pouring water onto the town soon. It would rain, and rain, and rain. Nothing new there.

A green leaf, picked up by the wind and flying gently with it, crossed Chris's line of sight.

It was these little things, small signs that caused strong feelings to take place. It wasn't a vision, like she saw what was going to happen. But she _knew_ something was going to happen.

Death was coming.

Lots of death.

And the last thing would be a leaf...

Her eyelids lowered slightly, looking at the pigments of color covering it. It was a dark shade of green, but slightly lighter than all the other leaves it had separated from. Small, hardly noticeable black dots covered it.

The last thing seen.

She stood there, what could have been hours only minutes. Her gut told her going in that house was dangerous. But it also told her that she wouldn't die. Not yet, not now.

With a deep sigh, her legs moved automatically towards the door. Her hand reached up and grabbed the door knob, and with out the hesitation she carried before, turned it and entered her home. She closed the door behind her and walked forward, towards the stairs at a fast pace.

Once her foot made contact with the first step, a soft tap was heard from the impact. She froze, not daring to move while her father had somehow gotten directly behind her. His claws pressed themselves against her neck, the warm contact causing the girl to shiver. The butterflies turned into a tight knot, and a large lump formed in her throat that was hard to swallow. Her heart beat faster.

"You are to stay away from those wolves. You're a traitor for being around them." He snapped at her, pressing the sharp object harder to her skin. Chris didn't flinch and stayed perfectly still.

"You're the traitor." She responded, and winced in pain when that large, clawed, hand grabbed at her arm and turned her around to face him. He snarled in her face, trying to gain the authority.

She stared into those eyes, those blood stained fox eyes. There was no sympathy or kindness in them. No warmth, love, nor compassion. Only dark, cold, hostility that could kill his daughter without a second thought.

"What did you say to me?" He spoke in a low and dangerous voice. His red eyes bore into hers, and the only thing keeping her standing was the thought of Leah being hurt by this monster if she cowered in fear. Her father had to know _his_ place.

He wouldn't kill anyone else close to her or her brothers.

For this to happen they had to be strong.

So she stayed strong.

"You. Are. The. Trai-" She spoke, but was cut off when his incredibly hard and strong fist punched her in the face. Blood spilled from her nose as she stumbled back, but she was unable to gather her balance again when the largest fox of her pack lunged at her.

Ripping and the tearing of flesh could be heard throughout the house, along with the occasional cries of pain from the teenager.

It didn't take long before the alpha became bored of playing with her, having done this in the past to teach her a lesson. He took that she wouldn't speak to him like that for awhile, at least. John didn't bother killing his daughter, believing that she was too weak to of any threat. Especially in the state she was in now.

"Stay away from those damn wolves."

His last words, before he left.

_**Katie's House**_

It took the tall teenager only minutes to get to her house. When he arrived the also tall wolf man, this one being Katie's brother, glared at him. Sam almost expected more from the 'overprotective fox killing' brother. As he walked past him, he kept a blue eye on at all times. Quil continued glaring, and the blond considered himself lucky that he didn't end up wolf meat once he successfully passed him.

The blond continued down the hall, relaxing more once he turned the corner to her room.

"SAMMY!!" She squealed, causing him to barely turn in time to catch the flying teenager. Her face was lit up and she giggled when his arms wrapped around her, keeping them from falling to the ground. His blue eyes looked down at her, and her hazel eyes met his as they sparkled with joy. "It's been so boring without you here! Carlisle said that I can go to school tomorrow if I feel any better. Ooh! You want to go out and get a late lunch!? I'm starving! Maybe we could ge pizza, or Italian, wait those are the same thing, maybe both! Ooh, what about mexican? I know a great place in-"

As she continued listing random places to go eat and what to eat, Sam studied her appearance. He frowned, seeing that she had changed drastically from this morning.

Her once pale but healthy looking skin was now darker, and it looked like she'd been starved for months by how it stretched unnaturally across her bones and muscle. She had grown taller since he last saw her too, and it looked as if she had no more fat left on her body. Her brown hair wasn't spiked like usual, but going in random directions and noticeably longer than two days ago. Her eyes, although sparkling and beautiful as ever, had dark circles around them.

"Oh come on, you're _still_ hungry?" A voice complained a few feet off. Since Sam had been so preoccupied with Katie he didn't notice the wolf man creep up on them. Instinctively he hugged her close, but then loosened his grip as her laugh rang through the dense air.

"It feels like I haven't eaten in hours!"

"You just finished off all the food in the fridge twenty minutes ago! Of course we'll replace it, but I don't want you to stuff yourself." Quil said in a concerned voice, causing Sam's insides to squirm uncomfortably. It wasn't a good thought to have your skeleton girlfriend stuffing herself and exploding.

And exploding wouldn't surprise him.

"But I'm staaaarving! I could eat a freaking horse! Here, feel my stomach!" She said, and grabbed Sam's hand and placed it on her belly. Sam couldn't help but blush slightly, and out of the corner of his eye saw Quil twitch. "See, I'm not stuffed! If I was stuffing myself, I'd have a large belly! Plus my sudden energy boost has been burning it slightly...I want to run outsiiiiiide." She suddenly whined, removing the hand from her stomach and roughly landing her forehead on her boyfriend's chest.

He looked up at Quil, giving him a questioning look as to what was going on with her. A grave look came over his features.

"It's the wolf part in her growing- it's taking all the fat and turning it to muscle, and it's making her hungry. I'm afraid that if she eats too much, her body will have another dramatic growth spurt." He said, shuddering slightly as he said the word 'growth spurt'.

Before Sam had time to contemplate this, Embry entered the hallway and approached them. He also had a grave look on his face.

"'Dramatic growth spurt'?" The blond asked, almost not wanting to know. The knot in his stomach tightened, and the fear of his love being in pain made it feel like something was constricting his air way.

Embry nodded solemnly.

"Guys, stop scaring him. I'm going to be fine." Katie spoke, smiling a wide grin up at Sam. Her arms remained wrapped around him, and unconsciously tightened its grip.

"What difference you see now was only done in ten minutes." Quil said, and Sam's eyes widened as his body froze. "Carlisle said that eating more food would probably promote another growth spurt. If it happens again, however, we need to give her as much nutrients as possible so that her body can handle it." He explained, and Sam's heart plunged.

It felt like someone had stabbed him.

Katie could die because he came here...

Ow, wait... that's not just Katie... Chris!

"I just remembered something... l need to get a few things at my house. Katie, I'll be back-"

"What!? You just got here!" She whined, causing his heart to plunge even farther into the burning depths of sorrow.

He leaned down and placed a small kiss on her lips, causing her eyes to close.

"I'll be back in a half hour, alright? Can you please manage until then? Once I get back I promise not to leave your side for the rest of the day." He asked her, wishing for her to just comply so that he could leave to help his sister. Katie was safe here with her brother Embry, but Chris was in pain and he could feel it.

Katie would make it.

She had to.

Chris might not.

"Alright." She muttered, and he smiled before placing a quick kiss on her lips. Quicker than Quil or Embry would think him to leave, he was already out the door and without Katie. They both stared at the door for a moment, wondering what was so urgent. "Can I pleeeese have SOMEthing!? Chips, seeds, crackers!? Anything!"

_**Story Household**_

"Chris!" Sam yelled, his loud voice booming as he entered the house. He sniffed the air and picked up flesh blood, immediately finding the source in the kitchen. "Chris!" He yelled again, this time seeing his sister and running to her side. Red liquid surrounded her body and stained her clothes, large gash wounds across her body bled profusely over the tiled floor. Her torn skin was slowly coming together,but it was too slow. The vampire venom was slowing the process too much, and at this rate she'd die.

"Shit! Chris, Chris! Can you hear me!?" He asked, leaning over and propping her head slightly. When she didn't respond he cursed again under his breath, and took his jacket and shirt off. He placed the blue shirt, one of his favorite shirts coincidentally, under her head as a pillow and used his jacket to apply pressure to the wound. "Chris, wake up! If you don't wake up now you may never wake up!" He said, near the verge of tears as he saw the puddle of blood continue growing. It was already spreading up to three feet around her.

Abruptly he stood and ran over to the phone, then ran back with it to her side. Quickly, he dialed Sam Uley's number, where he knew Mark would be. A female voice answered.

"Hello?" Emily asked into the phone.

"H-hi, Emily, it's me, S-Sam. Is Mark there?" He asked, failing at trying to sound normal, fine, or dandy.

"Are you alright?" She asked, causing the fox man to take a deep breath before answering.

"I just really need to talk to Mark." He said, ignoring the worried tone in her voice.

"Alright, I'll go get him."

"Thank you." Sam said exasperatedly, looking back down at his sister. His heart practically stopped when he saw her eyes flutter open and closed.

"Le..." She managed to choke out, but Sam shushed her.

"She's fine, but you aren't. Stay awake, Mark is going to be here soon." He said, and pressed down more onto the large gash his jacket was currently getting soaked in blood with. She winced in pain, and although it was bad in a sense, it made sure that she was still here.

"Hello?" Mark's deep voice asked, causing Sam's attention to once again rest on him.

"Mark, Chris needs your help."

"No."

"We... _what_?" Sam suddenly questioned, astonished and absolutely shocked. "What do you mean 'no'!? She's our sister!"

"And Sandy is my love. I'm not leaving her."

"She's safe there with Sam and whoever else is usually there! Get your ass over here! MY love is actually DYING but I'm helping my sister at the moment who will be dead in ten minutes if you don't get here!" He yelled into the phone, growling in irritation at how selfish and stubborn Mark was being.

For a moment, neither spoke.

"I'll be there in three minutes." He said, and Sam sighed in relief before hanging up.

"I... Le..." She choked out, causing Sam to look at her questioningly.

"What about Leah?" He asked.

"Le... ca... er..." She managed to get out, but then her entire body shook as she coughed loudly and painfully. Her green eyes were shut closed in pain, and it took a moment before Sam figured out his twin sister's message.

"I'll call and tell her you're sick." He said, and reached for the phone again as a ghost of a smile played on her lips. "You've just got to promise me that you'll stay alive." The blue eyed boy spoke as he dialed the number. She managed to nod slightly.

"Hello, Leah? It's Sam, Chris's bro... Yes, every thing's fine. Well, mostly. She's pretty sick... No, no, she would kill me if I let you come over. She's sicker than a dog and is hacking- ... Leah, she's fine here in my care. Mark is even coming over... because she doesn't want you to be sick! ... I'm her brother and I know how to take care of her! ... Katie will be-... look, I have a feeling that she won't be sick for very long. She'll stay here tonight, and I'll go back over to Katie's. Tomorrow's Friday, so I'll skip and spend the day with her. I can manage to miss a day of school. ... I'll have her call you in a few hours, okay? Bye." Sam said, and looked down at his sister to see that she was smiling.

Loud foot steps were heard coming from the front of the house, and soon the large fox man was before them with widened eyes.

Mark's hands tightened into fists, and he couldn't keep the hatred and anger from his features.

"Mark, take care of her first." Sam said. Their eyes met briefly, a message that didn't need words, before Mark stormed to the medical supplies.

They both hoped she would be okay.

_**Katie's House**_

Boing.

Boing.

Boing.

...

Boing.

"Can you please stop doing that with my hair?" Embry asked irritably, turning towards the girl sitting next to him. Her insanely wide grin returned, and she did it once more.

"It's fun! And your hair makes a 'boing' effect!" Katie said happily, once again reaching for his boincy hair. However, a hand reached up and grabbed hers, making her to frown.

"No, that's your mind making up random effects for things that shouldn't have effects." He replied. Her head boredly fell back to the cushioned back of the couch. The heated hand let go of the also heated arm, staring at her for a moment before looking back at the tv. She closed her eyes for a moment, and took a deep breath.

Small surges of pain spread through her body, the pain of her bones growing abnormally fast evident. But, it wasn't as bad as the first time. And now it was easier to hide from them.

She didn't want them to worry Sam.

He was already beating himself up about it too much.

"Hey, are you alright? I haven't heard you laugh a single time during this movie, except for when you were playing with my hair." Embry asked, looking at her concerned.

The corners of her lips turned upward in a grin, and she opened her eyes. "That's just because your hair is very amusing compared to some dude trying to lose his virginity. Seriously, why are we watching this? It does have some funny parts, but it's awkward watching it with you and I miss Sam."

"How is it awkward?" He asked, tilting his head slightly to the side in a questioning. She merely looked back at the screen, right when the 40 year old virgin began playing with the plastic model of a woman's vagina. Embry let out a nervous laugh.

"Okay, I suppose a little awkward at times... but you're not even giving it a chance!" He argued, causing her to roll her eyes.

"Can we watch another movie?"

"No, not until you see the magic of this one!"

"How about if I watch it I can play with your hair?" She asked, and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"Play with my hair?"

"Yes. It's soft, curly, and fluffy."

"It's not fluffy."

"Dude, it IS fluffy. It's as fluffy as a bunny rabbit."

"... did you just compare my hair to a _rabbit_?" Embry asked, both eyebrows raised this time.

She nodded excitedly, and then reached up and petted him like a pet. "I shall call you rabbit and you shall be mine! Mwahaha!" She exclaimed, and cracked up laughing. Embry laughed as well, watching her laugh at the lame joke like it was the most hilarious thing in the world.

"Aw... that sucks... If you see Chris before I do, tell her my regards. I hope Sam is alright..." She muttered, suddenly drifting off and staring at the ceiling. "Actually, take that back, I don't think you're supposed to say 'regards' when referring to someone that's just sick... and alive..."

"Why wouldn't Sam be alright? Chris is the one that's sick!" Leah said, losing her temper much more quickly than usual.

"Because he's worried about me, too. And I don't like him to be worried..." She muttered, and looked back at the tv. "DUDE. W T F." She asked as her eye twitched.

"Oh come on! It's funny!"

"Iie, rabbit-kun. Terebi wa bakadesu." She said as she crossed her arms. The wolf man looked over at her confused.

"Did you just call me a rabbit?"

"Well, you've got the hair." She said, and then tried to pet his head again. Unfortunately, he swiped it away. "Buuuuuunnyyyy haaaaairrrrr!" She whined in a pitched tone, and attempted to pet it again. He swiped her hand away again.

"Bad Katie. Bad." He scolded.

"Hey! You're supposed to be the pet! You turn into a dog!"

"A very large dog that's twice your height."

"..."

"Ha, I win."

"Well... I'm friends with a vampire. So there."

"So am I."

"Ah! But I'm close friends with Jasper! The boy wonder with moody abilities!" She said, causing Embry to crack up laughing. As he laughed, she couldn't help but to laugh herself. Leah stared at them in disgust for a moment before leaving, missing Chris like crazy.

"Well, I'm friends with... Nessie! The monster!"

"Embry, that could seriously be offensive." Katie said, completely stopping her laughter and being serious. It also caused Embry to stop as well, confused at the sudden attitude.

"Katie, it was just a joke."

"What about-" She said, but then stopped in mid stentence. "Ha..."

"What?"

"Hehe... I thought you were talking about _the_ Lockness Monster...haha...ha..." She trailed, and he couldn't help but to roll his eyes and chuckle softly.

_**The Story Household**_

The two brothers sat there, staring at there unconscious sister on the bed. Each were practically seething, about ready to rip out their father's throat. Mark especially.

"How bad?" Sam asked, breaking the long silence that had wrapped itself around the room several times over. Mark kept his gaze on Chris's sleeping form, waiting a moment before answering.

"She lost a lot of blood, and had several stitches. She must have really pissed him off. He's never hurt her to _this _extent."

"That's all she had? That doesn't sound so bad, compared to-"

"She also has a torn collar bone, a broken arm, her other arm was almost torn off, and several broken ribs. This isn't going to be easy to hide from the wolf pack, and she won't be able to move without pain for a few days, at the very least. And chances are her wounds will open up. They'll smell the blood."

"I'll say we got in a fight, and that I broke her arm. Her face should be good by morning, and she can fake everything else..." The younger brother spoke. Mark didn't respond.

His jaw remained clenched together, and his fists balled up even tighter to cut his nails through his skin.

"I suppose we should keep watch, then?" Sam suggested, looking once more to his brother.

"Yeah." He said stiffly.

"Bro, he ain't gunna hurt Sandy or Katie."

"That's easy for you to say. Your girlfriend's mom wasn't attacked by him."

"But they're higher security, now... they know his scent."

Mark didn't respond.

Sam didn't press further.

They both watched and waited for her to wake up.

Well, they hoped she'd wake up.

**Reviews are always appreciated! :D  
**


	15. Goodbye

**Author's Note:** I'm EXTREMELY sorry for the lack of updating, but school is taking up a lot of my time. I just really wanted to post SOMETHING after all this time... ^^"... Also, someone asked me about Leah and Chris's imprinting, it's not in there reviews because the site was for some reason not allowing reviews at the time, so I'm going to try and explain some of it in the next chapter. I'd never really thought of which was the actual imprinter, so they pretty much blended. But, it shall be explained kinda better in the next chapter. Theories and other good stuff...fun.... When I'd planned out for the next few chapters, I'd made the mistake in making them pretty sad. Kinda opposite of how I am usually when I write, ironically, but hopefully they'll turn out good. Which is kinda why my writing has been, well, nonexistent lately. -_- Also, I don't think I commented on this, but I'm sorry for confusing you if I put in some random word between paragraphs! I think I only did it twice in this one, and then once in another. Basically, if you see one word between paragraphs that doesn't relate to the story at all, just ignore it. Sorry 'bout that.

Thanks for the reviews, faves, and alerts! :D

**Summary:**Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Twilight_ in any way, shape or form. I just play with it in my mind!

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Goodbye**

_Mistake_**  
**

_He sat there, like he always did. His hand clasped around her small, delicate one._

_He watched her with torn eyes. Blue orbs that stayed their ground._

_Never left her._

_Made sure her chest rose and fell, and that her heart remained beating._

_Her blond hair lay next to her head, braided neatly. Not one strand out of place._

_Her small pink lips parted slightly, and a small breath of air escaped from them._

_His blue eyes rarely got the chance to see hers anymore._

_But it was still these small things that kept him from jumping._

_Falling over the edge, and smashing painfully onto the sharp and jagged rocks._

_He would do it for her. The thought of losing her made him take more steps, closer to the edge._

_He was so close that with just a push, or even the **slightest** touch, and he would hurdle downwards to the rocks. The wind was beginning to pull at him harder. Pushing him every which way._

_Just a matter of time before it pushed him forward._

_The smell of sea water burnedat his throat and nostrils._

_It was just about time._

_His body trembled, the anger boiling inside him becoming stronger._

_Not much longer._

_The large man leaned over her form, and placed a small and gentle kiss on her forehead. Almost unwillingly, he let go of her hand and let it rest at her side._

"_I love you, Sandy." Mark said, and then left the room in a hurried stride._

The wolf girl snuggled closer, taking a deep breath and taking in her love's scent. Again.

Chris sighed, and let her right eye twitch from the sudden pain of doing so. Again.

It was a cycle now. An annoying and unstoppable cycle that both aggravated and screamed at the green eyed female. It made her feel guilty for lying, and although she loved being this close to Leah, her ribs were about to break.

Once again, **Again.**

After Sam had gotten her to Leah's house and explained her injuries, lying of course, he ran off and left his little sister to fend for herself against the temperamental confused twenty six year old. It took Chris awhile, but she finally managed to, somewhat, convince her that she was fine.

Leah's response to her lying: "Bullshit."

And then they sat on the couch, put on a movie neither watched, and held each other close. Thus, the beginning of said cycle.

The brown eyed girl knew something was wrong, but couldn't force it out of the other female. Her blond hair stood in different directions unlike the usual down and brushed, like she'd just gotten out of bed. She hadn't slept well that night and didn't bother to fix her appearance. Her senses were heightened greatly at the moment, from being around Chris, and used it to bury her face into the strawberry smelling hair and smell the mix of aromas embeded in it. She couldn't help but pull the fox girl closer. And closer. And closer.

"You're going to break my ribs at this rate, Leah-chan." The green eyed girl spoke in a joking tone, hiding the pain behind it. The wolf girl immediately loosened her grip, but didn't completely let go.

"'Leah-chan'?" She questioned, turning in her spot to face her. Leah lifted her hand and gently removed a stray hair from Chris's face, looking into her green eyes that held no end to their depth. It amazed her, no matter how long she stared at them, at how different they were.

How she could read the sadness written them.

"Well, I _was_ born in Japan." She said with a smile, then briefly placed her lips on hers. "And occasionally I let it slip. Leah-chan wo aishiteru desu."

"I am safe to assume that you're not using profanity, right?" The blond asked, causing Chris to chuckle.

"Actually, swear words aren't that bad in Japan. They use them in shows for little kiddies. But what I said..." The green eyed girl spoke, and reached her own hand up to stroke Leah's cheek. At the touch of their skin, a small shock ran through them. Each shivered slightly in delight. "I said, 'I love you'." She said, and neither could stop the oncoming raid of faster heart beats from their chests. Leah's cheek's flared, and a wide grin spread over her lips.

"Have I...? No, I haven't... I, um..." Leah spoke, chuckling nervously as she looked at the screen briefly to try and figure out the right words.

Chris waited patiently, silently watching her love try and decipher her thoughts into audible words. Their closeness was now more comfortable, a sense of calm and warmness enveloping them in silence.

"Well... there's this wolf thing, see; it's called 'imprinting'. And... well, it's kind of hard to describe. You see... it's a powerful thing, no words could accurately describe it. But, basically it's like love at first site. But much stronger, and we never leave them. It's like our entire lives then revolves around that one person, and we love them more than life. Need them more than any other-" Leah explained as she stared into Chris's eyes, but was cut off when a sudden pair of lips crashed onto hers.

_'We were made for each other, Leah. That's what I feel for you, and if you feel the same way for me, then where does that leave us? Your lips taste so good... is it possible, that we're so similar, that we're really just one person? I'm the evil side, and you're the good?'_

The fox girl pulled her lips away and pressed them against the skin of the girl's neck, pausing ever slightly at how close the human pulsing blood in her veins was to her. The sudden smell of blood and natural instinct started to work against her as her mind became more and more intent on drinking it. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled the female closer, placing more and more hard kisses on her neck. Her teeth grazed the skin, and each time she applied more pressure a soft moan resounded from that delicious blood filled throat.

The small voice in the back of Chris's head told her to pull away, run away and resist the urge at all cost. But it was fading.

Becoming nothing more than a whisper.

The wolf girl's skin was tougher than a regular human's, making the process longer than it could have been. The moans and scraping of her skin was building her desire for what lays just below the surface, and her eyes became more red as the hunger began consuming her. The heat seemed to be coming out in waves from the girl beneath her, washing over her and lingering on her clothes and skin. She became more enticed, and soon the thrill of what was happening clouded any clear judgment she may have carried.

The fox girl was too hungry to realize how she'd pinned down the female, and the constant screams from her body to eat the food she played with made her movements all the more demanding.

Her teeth pressed down on Leah's skin once more, and she smiled when a metallic crimson mixed with her saliva.

* * *

**Little Note: **I can't remember Leah's exact age, so if I'm wrong, sorry. I _think_ it's 26, but I can't quite remember what I said before. And... haha! Cliffy! Sorry, I'll try to update this again soon as to not get too many ppl upset.


	16. Bad Dreams

**Summary:** Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer: _I don't own nothin' from the Twilight Sega_**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Bad Dream**

_Good Timing, Seth_

The female sat up with a start, sweat dripping down her face and her eyes bulging. Her eyes, normally it's bright green color, were tinted horribly red and practically glowing with animosity. Her heart was beating abnormally fast, and her sweat made the light red strands of hair stick to her damp skin. Her teeth were sharper than normal as well, and a red liquid tinted them.

The metallic taste lingered in her mouth.

Faster than a human eye could see, her fingers were to her lips and shakily feeling them. Terror washed over her, the thought of killing someone making her entire mind turn blank for a moment. Her entire form began to shake, and the only thing she could do was sit there. It felt like the world around her was crashing, everything being replaced by endless darkness.

"Chris is sleeping, so be quiet. Her brother said she was sick, and they got into a fight yesterday..." She heard that melodic voice say to someone, and let out a deep sigh of relief as her shoulders slumped. Her entire body relaxed, and her hand fell from her mouth onto the dark sheets. She looked down at her hand, though, and smiled slightly.

Her hand, bandaged and horribly soaked with blood, had been pierced by her teeth and passed through her skin. Bite marks were evident all over her blood stained bandage, and a nervous laugh escaped her lips.

Finally, she looked up from the blood stains to the walls that surrounded her. They were light blue with a few posters covering them, a few colorfully painted flowers in various places. There was a dresser in the far corner, across from that being the door that was painted dark blue. The carpet was also dark blue, matching both the door and ceiling. The sheets, which she lastly looked at, were black with liquid spilled on it. The liquid she presumed was her own blood.

Then she heard _her_ voice again, and decided to listen in on the conversation.

"I love her! I'd know if she was one of them!" She yelled at them.

"No you wouldn't. You're too blinded by your 'love' to notice anything!" Another voice yelled. It took a moment for the fox girl to recognize it as Jacob's voice. "She's one of them! I don't think she's evil like her family, but she is one of their kind! Maybe it's just her father that's been killing, I don't know! But she knows what's going on! And you think it coincidence that three of her brothers conveniently leave town!?"

Anger flared in Chris's chest, and she pulled the covers off and swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"So has half the town! Everyone's terrified!" Leah yelled in defense, and Chris stood onto her wobbly and sore feet. She walked over to the door, and placed her hand on the door knob.

"Then why hasn't her or Sam left?! And not only that, right when another murder happens, Mark suddenly and conveniently disappears!" Her body froze, and she became absolutely still.

"I... I don't know! But she has nothing to do with it! Stop accusing her!"

Chris stood there for a second, and then looked back down at the bleeding arm. The poison from her teeth kept it from healing properly.

"Well why don't we ask her ourselves!?" Jacob questioned, his escalating voice close to it's high point. Chris's eyes quickly searched Leah's room in hopes for something to clean the blood with, and smiled when she saw the bathroom.

"Fine! We'll ask her when she wakes up!" Leah agreed, and then they both fell silent when they heard the shower start. Both of them turned towards her bedroom door, and Leah was the first to react by running to it. "Chris! Chris! You'll hurt yourself more by moving!"

"I'm fine, I'm fine!" Chris yelled over the water, and in only a second was out of her clothes and soaking in the steamy water. She cursed when she realized she was soaking her bandages.

Jacob had followed after his pack member, and stood in the room with his arms crossed. Leah stood outside the bathroom door unsure whether she should go in or not. Then her eyes widened when she smelled blood.

"Chris!" She suddenly yelled,and barged into the room by opening the locked door, breaking it. Chris, standing in the shower and wincing at the pain, peeked through the side of the curtain and looked at her. "Y-you're... bleeding..." Leah stuttered, suddenly becoming distracted by how foggy but clear her shower curtain was.

"I told you, I'm fine. Would you like to join?" The female asked calmly, and barely kept herself from smiling at how red her love's face was. Knowing that the situation was in her favor, she pulled her body closer to the curtain and let more of her skin be visible. The water and hair in her eyes made the red less visible.

Leah couldn't help but stare at the curve of her hip, the water running down that soft tan skin... how her breasts-

"I... um... Just...take your time." Leah muttered, and then left the room blushing. Jacob of course laughed at her, and the two bickered about it.

In the shower, Chris closed her eyes and pressed her warm palms against the cool tile of the wall. She took a deep breath, and then quickly pressed her right hand over her mouth to make her sob nearly silent. Tears poured from her eyes as she felt the sharp pain in her heart.

It wasn't like a physical wound, this pain. It was more like a lost connection. Like one of the strings connecting her to someone was cut. Like that person was gone.

Mark.

* * *

Chris tried to breath as shallow as she could, trying to also block out the smells in the room. Leah was keeping a close eye on her love and kept her in reaching distance, making sure that she wouldn't run off like last time. Lots of eyes stared her and her brother down, and the only comfort she found was being near her twin.

Her arm had healed since the last day, but it was still incredibly sore. But since Leah had seen her with the injured arm, she had to keep it in her sling. The female's other injuries had yet to heal, but her partner thankfully hadn't seen those. The close to red haired girl wore some of Leah's clothes, being a plain yellow dress with long sleeves and reaching her knees. Her hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and had a butterfly hair clip in it. The smile on her face that never faded.

Sam Story was practically a statue. He stayed in that one place, standing behind his love as she chatted with her friends and family. His large arms were wound around her, and she left her hands on his. Perfectly content but tired, resting his head the on top of hers with closed eyes.

Katie just stood there and chatted with everyone as if he wasn't there. She ignored any questions about her changes. If she couldn't, she said that she would make it through and not to worry about it. The Cullen family lingered around the room, talking with the shapeshifters or humans but always keeping an eye on the Story siblings. They all looked beautiful as usual, all in pairs. Each of them shared the same golden eyes, bright and not a hint of red visible.

Chris was going to be in debt to Sam because of her eyes. He'd left her some green eye contacts in case her eyes turned red, and without it she knew that they'd know for sure.

The party stayed lively and buzzing with conversation. Nearly everyone, excluding the Cullens, ate the food being made by Emily and had a plate full of it. Even the humans, which were very few, kept a plate with them at all times. It was just that delicious.

"It'll be great having another female in the pack. Have you decided which one you'll join?" Leah questioned the hazel eyed girl.

"Um... haven't really thought about it. Everyone has been so worried if I'll live or not to ask that. I suppose I'll join my brother and you guys. Though, I'm not really excited about sharing my every thought with y'all." She answered with a huge smile spreading across her face.

"You get used to it after awhile. Is there anything you'd like to get off your chest before we hear it in your thoughts?" The wolf girl asked with a lopsided smile, causing Chris's face to light up slightly at seeing a genuine type of smile from her.

"Like did you sneak something into the casserole, Missy?" Chris spoke up, slipping her hand away from her love's and to around her waist. In return the female slipped her arm around her as well.

"Hm..." Katie thought for a moment, shifting her gaze to the ceiling. "Well, Sammy and I have been getting along quite well..." The dark haired girl spoke, and moved her hands from his hand to his hair. Sleepily, he moved his head and she leaned hers back to make it parallel to the floor.

Because of their height, their lips wouldn't reach each other. Nonetheless, Sam managed to kiss her nose.

"Very well indeed." He said with a weak smile. The female in his arms frowned slightly, remembering back to their conversation earlier that day about his brother.

"How long-" Chris started to ask, but then was cut off by an unexpected voice to her right.

"Chris, Sam," Jacob spoke, and the four people looked over at him. It was then that they realized the entire room was quiet. "We need to talk."

"What is this?" Katie questioned, looking from face to face in the large room.

"A meeting." Embry answered for her, and the Story siblings shared a brief glance at each other.

"Didn't you _just_ apologize for accusing us for that just the other day?" Chris asked him, and tightened her grip around the blond girl in her arms. Her heart rate increased slightly, and the thought of her recently dead brother filtered through her mind.

"You're brothers have disappeared, and we've even met your father." Sam Uley stated, and she could feel her chest begin to constrict.

"Not that we doubt your abilities of killing these dangerous creatures, but not only was it Sandy's mother that died, but she was also our neighbor. We all talked it over, and we didn't want Tommy here, in danger. So Zach and him are living up in Seattle until this is all settled. As for Mark... We thought he was with Sandy. We only briefly saw him last night, when I called him to help out with Chris's arm..."

"You should have called Carlisle for that." Leah snapped at him, and gently fingered the sling.

"We didn't want to be a burden, and Chris didn't want to worry you." Sam stated softly, and then rested his chin on his girlfriend's head. He squeezed her slightly, and she in turn rubbed little circles on his hand with her thumb.

Chris struggled where she stood, trying to keep perfectly still and regain control. Her conscious reasoning was slipping, and Leah's neck was looking better each second. The pumping blood, luscious skin, beautiful features and killer body. The weight of her brothers' deaths bore down on her. Guilt from lying. Natural attraction towards the female. She hadn't realized that she'd been staring at the brown eyed girl until she spoke up again.

"You still should have called..." She said, and then looked back at her partner. Her eyes widened slightly. "What's wrong with your eyes!?" She suddenly asked, and cupped the fox girl's face with her palms to get a better look at them.

"Her contacts must be reacting funny. She's trying a new brand, so her eyes must not be used to them." Sam spoke up, and then Carlisle was in front of them before they could blink.

"Let me have a look," He asked, and Leah shoved Chris's face in his direction.

Panic filled the Story siblings, and the worry of getting caught caused their eyes to widen.

But then a certain shape shifter entered the room, and everyone turned their attention to him. He was damp, water droplets running down his skin and falling to the floor from being previously in the rain. The dark haired man stood there a second, thinking about how he would break the news, and then turned towards the twin brother and sister. Out of breath, he just stood there for a moment.

Everyone just waited.

"I'm sorry. Sam, Chris... We just found Mark. He... he's dead." He said, and everyone then turned back to the siblings.

Chris closed her eyes and let out a tired sigh. The female next to her pulled her close.

Sam closed his eyes as well and buried his face into his love's hair.

"Dude, when you have sex, make love, screw, bang someone, you need atleast two people in the room, field, or shower." Seth said as he entered the room with Brady at his side. When he saw everyone turn their attention to him, his entire body froze in place. He stood there like an ice statue. Everyone either shook their head or raised an eye brow at the two.

"Seth... that was _awesome_." Emmett said, absolutely shattering the silence into oblivion, and then gave the embarrassed teen a thumbs up and blinding smile. Rosalie hit him hard enough to make him sway, but then he chuckled at his wife's reaction and 'you are so stupid' stares.

"Baka." Sam and Chris said in unison.


	17. Fight

**Author's Note**: Neh, I don't particularly enjoy writing depressing stories when I'm not depressed... I just HAD to add a fight scene. It's the only reason I got to update this while I did. And you know what? Chris's family is made up of murderous carnivores that have been killing her friends since childhood. She's learned to deal with death and sadness, so no she doesn't lose control of her emotions very easily, even when someone dies. Yes, she is sad, but she knows how to hide it from years and years of experience. XP

**Summary**: Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Discliamer**: I do not own _Twilight_.

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Fight**

_Puppets_

Chris took a deep breath and hid her face in Leah's shoulder. They wrapped their arms around each other, and her tears left her eyes once more. They soaked through the other female's shirt, crushing her heart as she heard a few sobs escape her throat.

The others in the room began leaving, exiting the room and making the least possible noise. Their movements kept silent, all except the quiet sobs from the siblings and the occasional hit over Seth's head tainting the silence. He glared at them, but stayed quiet nonetheless.

Katie stood there awkwardly, unable to turn in her spot to face her boyfriend and give him a comforting hug. He instead just soaked her hair with salty tears and hugged her tightly from behind. Occasionally she could feel his body shudder against hers, practically silent and unheard from listening ears.

They stayed like that for awhile, just letting some of their tears out for once. It wasn't something their family did often, since they'd never cared for anyone other than their family. It felt almost foreign for the two, having a good reason to mourn. Although, if their dad saw them, they both knew that he would scold and beat them like the times before.

Chris knew that all too well.

But they'd never known their family to die. Well, except their mothers. But they didn't know or care about them, since they'd been raised to live without one.

"Leah, Katie..." Sam spoke, causing all three to look up at him. Well, the dark haired female to look up in his general direction, anyway. "Can you leave me and Chris alone for a moment?" The two girls looked at each other for a moment, as if debating whether or not to let the sad siblings be alone or not.

Chris sniffled once more, and pulled her head away from Leah's shirt. "S-Sam and I... need to be alone for a moment..." She agreed, and reached her hand up to wipe most of the tears from her face with her yellow sleeve.

Leah gave a short nod to her girlfriend, and kissed her on the cheek. "Call if you need anything." She said, and Chris nodded with another sob.

Sam loosened his grip on her so that she could turn and look at him, her hazel eyes widening slightly at how red his eyes were. And not just the red you see after people have cried.

"Sam...." She whispered, and reached towards his face with her hand. He took it with his own and pressed it against his cheek, making her gasp lightly at how cold and marble hard his skin was. He placed a small kiss on her hand, and then removed his other arm from around her.

"Come on, let's give them a minute, Katie." Leah said, and reluctantly left her love to take the other girl's arm. Sadly, each of them quietly left the room.

And what was left were Chris and Sam Story, twins with only two other brothers. At first, Chris just stared at her feet and let her tears continue falling onto the carpet.

"It's your fault." The man spoke, ignoring how his voice practically croaked out those words.

At the sound, the fox girl looked up at him, confused.

"It's your fault. You wanted to be like them._ Eat_ like them. _Be _them. Well, look where it got us! Two of our brothers are dead because of _you_!" The giant suddenly yelled, and threw his fist at her to collide with her face. With a loud crunch, she fell backwards onto the ground with her blood spewing everywhere. Her nose let a river of crimson run down her chin and stain the fabric of her dress, and within two seconds the room was packed full of giant shape sifters once more. Jacob and Emmet held onto each of the fox man's arms, restraining the jerking fellow giant.

Leah was at her love's side, trying to stop the blood and already preparing revenge for the bloody incident. Her body knelt by her and used her jacket to soak up the blood. But then she blinked in confusion when a giggle came from the young girl's smiling lips.

Also confused, the rest of the room stopped, including Sam.

"Don't you get it, already? Don't you get why I never followed our family's example, Sam?" Her voice, high pitched and strained let out a nearly soundless snort. "You w-weren't living as kings. You weren't living as the p-predators i-in this world. You weren't living! You were just mindless pu-ppuppets for Daddy to use. The only reason why you like Katie is because he told you to!"

"That's not true!" He yelled, and slipped from the vampire and werewolf grip in a flurry of growls to punch his sister again, this time she too got up to fight. Chris managed to scratch at her brother's chest before they were both pulled away from each other, leaving it bleeding for only seconds. It had stung, but the pain was nothing for the shape shifter. The pain of losing his brothers was completely clouding it.

"Knock it off!" Someone yelled from the crowd of overheated creatures that kept the two apart, surprisingly having difficulty in doing so. Sam let out a loud snarl towards his sister, and she smirked.

"It's your fault! You're the reason-" Sam began yelling.

"Sam she didn't do anything!" Leah yelled at him.

"YES SHE DID! Because of your stupid feelings for them, we got attached to them too, damn it! Why couldn't you just let us keep our lives that way!?!" He asked her.

"If I did they would have eating us at dog food by now! This is Dad's fault!"

"You're always blaming it on him!"

"Because you're too STUPID to see it yourself you moron!"

"Mark is dead!"

"For loving someone!" Chris practically snarled, causing her captives to tighten their grip on her as she jerked violently in hopes of escaping and fight her brother.

"Quiet!" A loud voice boomed, causing everyone but the Story siblings to quiet.

"Dad loves us!"

"He hates me because I can't help produce the army he wants!"

"He's not like that!"

"Yes he is!"

"Your girlfriend killed Jason and you act like nothing happened!"

"Because he deserved to die!" She screeched at him, sweating and crying just like his brother as they yelled back and forth between each other. Their eyes never lost each other, and the sadness and hurt was evident. About three people were holding Chris back. Leah was hugging at her waist, and Paul and Quil were holding her shoulders and arms from scratching.

Sam was being held back by five of the shape shifters; Jacob, Embry, Sam Uley, and Katie. Most of them had been scratched or hit at some point during the conflict.

Suddenly the Story twins closed their eyes and let out a hiss of pain. It felt like their hearts were contracting and being squeezed until it would burst. Their blood turned to fire. Their skin became swarmed with crawling bugs.

"We should have done this later...." Both of them grumbled in unison.

"What the hell was that...?" One person asked in the room, voicing everyone's minds as they watched the scene come to its end.

Suddenly Chris and Sam's heads lurched forward and spit up a good amount of blood, now blinded by the pain and welcoming the bliss of nothingness that overcame them. Simultaneously, their bodies became limp in the shape shifters' arms, and Leah and Katie cried out to them.

* * *

_I love her._

_I **love** her more than anything._

_More than life._

_More than air._

_But has that really blinding me?_

_I didn't see it, even though it was right in front of me. I didn't want to. Didn't want it to be true._

_Will I be faced with the unforgivable choice now, forced to choose between my family and **them**? Forced to let my family hate me, and join a pack of cannibal foxes?_

_Chris isn't like that._

_She wouldn't hurt someone._

_But... how do I know that? Could she be like those leaches, who almost all of them have killed at one point... She's good. I know it._

_I **feel** it._

_I love her._

Leah was perfectly still. Never moved. Rarely blinked. Barely even breathed. Just watched her.

Sat in that old chair, still as a statue, lost in thoughts about her imprint partner.

_She is my imprint partner, right?_

She shook her head at the thought, reminding herself of the connection she has with her. The unbreakable bond they share.

It will never be broken.

No matter what.

"Chris... I love you. But, if I must... if you do kill... then I'll be sure to end both our lives."

_Even if we die, our love won't._

_Please don't let that be the last thing I do, Chris._


	18. The Last Chapter: Peaceful Forest

**Author's Note:** Woooow... I'm really surprised you guys liked this so much. I'm sorry i stopped writing it, but when my friend mentioned how mary sue the character was, I kinda flipped. I went over and read a few of my older chapters, and almost cried.

However, it was because of the mary sue statement I have thought of an ending! It's rather a horror movie kind of ending, but a fun twist nonetheless. I can't say my writing in this chapter is very good. About half of this I started months ago, and then I wrote the rest at 4AM... now it's 6. I've also done limited editing... so please ignore the spelling errors or slight grammar malfunction .

I HATE not finishing things and just leaving unfinished projects to gather dust in this website called . This story has been bugging me endlessly, as I've heard it has been for some of you. I'm also considering rewriting this story with slightly different characters but same plot some time in the near future. I'll let you guys know if I end up doing that.

THANK YOU, btw, for all of you that reviewed, faved, and alerted my story! Love you guys! 3

If you're not a fan of sad endings, I recommend pretending this doesn't exist. Sorry it's not a happy ending after such a long wait, but I'm not a happy-ending type of gal, as it seems.

Hope you guys like. :)

**Summary:**Chris Story is a girl with family issues, but manages to somehow fall in love in the mess of it all. Leah Clearwater, one of the other creatures that Chris's family must not find out about, learns to love again when the power of imprinting occurs.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Twilight, nor do I claim to.

* * *

**The Last Chapter, Chapter Eighteen: Peaceful Forest**_  
The Ocean is my Weakness..._

The room... it was too quiet. The air was thick and heavy, barely letting her breathe, and the drool pouring from her mouth wasn't helping the matter. The teenager's eyes opened in sudden awareness, looking around and trying to figure out where she was. Her breath became rapid and her eyes started turning red.

But then her entire body relaxed from its' paniced state, letting her head turn towards the female next to her in slight awe. The way the other blonde sat there, eyes closed and breathing softly, made her look so peaceful that if disturbed, she might disappear. Chris's body seemed to melt right there, and the previous alertness left as her eyes rested on that form.

The red tint of her eyes never left, but it did blend in more with her natural green eye color.

Her ears picked up a soft noise, causing her eyes to dart to the door and her ears to listen in. From what she could tell, it was downstairs, probably multiple people, and they were talking about something. Their voices were hushed, probably so that she couldn't hear, but she strained her ears anyway to listen in.

"...It had to have been someone from their family, Jake. One of them could have woken up..." A deep voice spoke.

"I don't think so... it was most likely their father, based on what Katie told us after those two fought."

"I don't know, dude, I just don't trust these guys..."

"We don't have a choice, Embry. Leah's imprinted on Chris and we can't change that. And you of all people should trust Katie on this- although it's possible that Sam Story was using her, she's not dumb and I doubt she'd be fooled so easily. I think it's just the father that's a threat- once we get rid of him, it'll be fine."

"However, we need to put into consideration that we have no idea who or what they are." A new voice spoke, and judging by how sweet and angelic it sounded the fox girl could only guess it was a vampire.

"We do know what they are; they're shape shifters like us, but instead turn into foxes." Jake spoke.

"What I mean is, where they came from, how they're like they are, what happened that made them cough up blood two days ago?" The vampire questioned, and Chris's body stiffened again. She pushed herself up into a sitting position, flinching at the previously unnoticed pain that seared through her chest. A hiss escaped her clenched teeth, and the sound of a soft moan caused her to turn towards the wolf girl with wide eyes.

She froze where she was, watching as Leah's eyes blinked a few times into awakeness and her body sit up and stretch. Her soft brown eyes locked with Chris's, and both just stared at each other for a moment.

"Good morning." Leah said softly, a smile pulling at the corners of her lips. Her eyes sparkled in the dim light, connecting with Chris's eyes. "I'm glad you're awake." She whispered, and slowly reached over to place a kiss on her cheek.

Chris sat still, just watching her.

"Leah…" She whispered softly, voice rough from not using it for so long. "I…"

"Shh," Leah spoke softly as she put a finger to her lips. "Let's get some food, shall we?"

"How is it…"

"What?"

"That… you're still here?" She asked, voice barely audible as she started shaking. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly in hope that it would help keep her in place. Chris's head felt light, and she was starting to fear that it would float to the ceiling. "It's a story."

"Chris-"

"Someone's been killed!" A voice yelled from downstairs, causing their heads to turn in their direction.

---------

"Will you stand in our way when we try to kill your father, Chris?" Jacob questioned, arms crossed and staring at the girl. The room was filled at the moment, just like two days ago when Chris and Sam passed out. Vampires and shape shifters alike scrutinized the fox girl and waited tensely for her to speak.

The young female waited a moment to answer, letting the suspense and tension thicken. Leah's arm, which was securely fastened around Chris's waist, squeezed in worry when she didn't answer immediately. The consequence of her saying she would stand in their way would be severe, and both knew that.

A small chuckle left her throat.

"In other words, you're asking me if I'd mind you killing the man that killed my mother and friends my entire life? The answer, wolf man, is no. Go right ahead- it'll make an excellent story someday." She replied, smiling fondly at a memory that flashed through her mind.

"Will you help us, then?" Seth asked, earning a growl from Leah.

"She will absolutely not be helping us!" Leah yelled as her temper flared, pulling the female next to her closer. Chris flinched at the movement.

"I was just asking! Don't bite my head off!" Seth yelled back. He watched as his sister began shaking, and soon regretted saying anything.

"Leah, go outside and cool off. You can patrol for awhile." Jacob instructed her.

With a curt and barely noticeable nod, Leah moved from her spot. She pecked Chris on the cheek and then ran out the door, going full speed into the forest. Her love watched her leave, missing her presence already. The other vampires and shape shifters never took their eyes off her, and it was creeping her out.

"Don't you have two other brothers?" Sam, one of the leaders, questioned.

"Yes. Zach and Tommy… they left town a few days ago after dad had a talk with them…"

"'Talk'?"

"Threaten, basically. Said he was going to teach Tommy the family…" Chris replied, trailing off at the end. She strained her ears for Leah, suddenly getting a bad feeling in the pit of her stomach. A smile flitted to her face, however, she saw a large wolf walk into the yard, brown eyes and light fur.

"Can you stay focused?"

"There's nothing to talk about. All you want me to do is confirm your suspicions, which most of them are right. My dad is evil, my brothers Jason and Mark are dead, my twin brother is still unconscious for some reason, and my other two brothers are out of town while all this shit goes down. Your little mind reader can reassure you if you're so worried." She sneered as she looked back to the people that stared at her, all littered around the room.

"Whose Ralph?" Edward suddenly asked, causing all stares to turn to him. Chris tilted her head confused.

"Should I know?" Chris asked irritably.

"Your brother keeps repeating it in his sleep."

"Oooh… well, that's probably because, he's dreaming." She retorted, causing various people to laugh quietly. Jasper, who stood quietly in the corner, let a wave of calm wash over the room. The creatures all began conversing, whether it was about the topic or something else entirely.

"You're a part of this family, and so you have to swear an oath." The man told the small twins, both looking up at him with unblinking eyes.

"An oath?" They both question, tilting their heads ever so slightly together.

"You must solemnly swear never to tell anyone about us."

"I solemnly swear!" They both soluted with a 'serious' face.

"If either of you do let it slip… you'll die."

"No we won't! Mark said that when he told some girl, he was just unconscious for a month!" Chris retorted, nose in the air as she crossed her arms.

"Do you really want to test it?"

Chris closed her eyes as a wave of nausea washed over her. Her hand gripped onto the table she stood so close to. She took slow deep breaths.

The room was extremely warm, despite the cold weather outside. So many creatures of the dead and living occupying this one space, it was amazing no one's had heat stroke.

The fox girl unsteadily moved from her spot and walked to the open door. She let the fresh and cool air enter her lungs and cool her body, relishing the touch of nature. She took another step forward, towards the edge of the porch, and felt a twinge in her back. Her muscles twitched and yearned to change once more, to do what was so natural…

And so she let it.

The girl lurched forward and landed on all fours, proceeding to run into the green forest. Her clothing tore, but she didn't care. The smell, the feel of everything around her was enough to calm her restless and worrisome spirit. Her paws dug into the ground as she ran, her mind wandered and left herself, letting instincts take control.

Her sense of hearing told her that she was being followed. Her past experiences told her that they're stronger than her. A small voice in the back of her head, which hasn't been heard in such a long time, told her to ignore them. Her body told her to stop and rest, let the throbbing pain in her chest heal.

Her instincts told her to keep running. Run from the danger. Run from the problems.

Run from the vampires

Run from the shape shifters that could easily kill her.

Run.

Run.

Stop.

Go back.

Run.

Stop. The different whispers argued in her head.

A loud squeal erupted from the fox when it abruptly crashed to the ground. It took a while for her to fully stop, doing flips and rolling until she slowed into stillness. Her eyes were closed, ears pinned back.

She just laid there for a moment. Let the light rain dampen her fur. Let who had followed her to catch up and stare at her.

The large wolf slowly padded over to the fallen animal, sniffing at her head to see if she was dead. Once concluding that she was not, she sat herself down and curled around the fox. She licked at Chris's face, and then settled her head into her paws.

Chris snuggled her nose into Leah's fur.

"Once upon a time there were two kings of the forest- the wolf and the fox. The wolf, which was stronger and more wise than the fox, despised the fox. The Fox, which was more cunning and conniving than the wolf, hated the wolf. Both of them stayed in their own part of the forest.

"Their offspring all learned to hate each other as well, and as the years went by they fought and fought. No one won, and all lost.

"But then, one day, a girl fox left her family to go play in the river. This specific river was the landmark that divided both lands. On the specific day that the fox girl was there, a wolf girl was there too. Neither of them attacked one another, and just enjoyed the other's company. Each day they came back to the river and watched each other from the other side. They never spoke to one another, just watched. An unspoken bond developed between them, and stayed well hidden from their families.

"In the middle of the fast moving river, was a very large rock. It was closer to the fox's side, however the fox girl knew that the current was too fast and would carry her away. The wolf girl, much larger and stronger than the fox, decided one day to swim to the rock. Once she reached it, she shook her fur of the water and silently asked the fox to join her. Although she silently pled for the fox to come, she wouldn't. The wolf girl did this every day for the next month or so, silently pleading for the fox to join her. Each day, she silently apologized and continued watching her.

"The wolves and foxes still fought, not knowing of the river meetings. One day, two of the fox girl's brothers died. The fox girl was so distraught that when the wolf sat on the rock in the river, she finally agreed. She jumped into the water, and as she predicted, her legs weren't strong enough to get her to the other side.

"The wolf girl, not wanting her friend to die, jumped in after her. They both got caught in the river rapids and died. When the wolf and fox leaders discovered this, they-"

"Did they settle a truce in honor of their sacrifice?" Zach interrupted, causing Tommy to glare at him.

"This isn't Romeo and Juliet! It's not that cheesy of an ending!"

"You've read Romeo and Juliet?" Zach questioned, laughing at the little boy's red face.

"Shut up and let me finish! Anyway, when the leaders found the bodies, they got really mad at each other. The foxes thought the wolves had killed their sister, while the wolves thought the foxes killed theirs. The foxes did a frontal attack, which they never do, and being outnumbered they were easily slaughtered. The wolves suffered only minor wounds. The remaining foxes quickly learned what happened and ran away. The end!"

"Wow… that's really creepy." Zach admitted as he scratched his head.

"I dreamt about it, and then made it into a story!"

"When did you dream about it?"

"Last year, I've been working on it ever since!" Tommy replied with a wide smile. "I changed a lot of it, and had to make up the ending because whenever I dreamt about it, it would always get really blurry or I'd wake up before the end. It's pretty cool though, huh!?"

"Yeah, sure… Just don't tell Chris the story, alright?" Zach told him, thinking about how his sister would react to a story about 'the love of her life' dying.

"But… I already did. She said it was really cool and that I should give it a really cool ending, even if all the foxes die." Tommy replied, causing Zach's eyebrows to furrow.

-------

Sam's eyes snapped open, heart beating rapidly and mind whirling uncontrollably.

"Dad." He whispered.

-------

The fox and wolf both kept still, sleeping soundly as the forest echoed silence. The air was still, almost unmoving as if time had stopped. They were together, entwined in both animal and human love. The fox lifted her head and stared into those big brown orbs, getting lost in them as she thought about their future.

They would be happy when her father was gone.

They would be together when the bad people died.

They would love one another forever without her family's hate.

And, speak of the devil, she heard him coming. The two females jumped to their paws and got into a menacing crouch, ready to attack. Leah stood in front of Chris, growling as they heard _him_ coming. Before the fox got close, Leah let out a long howl, signaling her pack and Sam's that _he _was here.

Or... _they_? When they arrived, Chris stared at the smaller fox in horror.

She stared at her twin brother, and then to her father, and back. Sam snarled loudly and bared his blood stained teeth, his breath wreaking of human flesh. His eyes were blood red, locked with his sister he used to feel so close to.

_Y__ou... you let him brainwash you? You're merely a puppet to him!_ Chris stammered, hoping for some kind of reply. All she got was a low growl emanating from the two male foxes.

And then he lunged.

Leah leaped forward when Sam moved towards his sister, not hesitating to snap at him and threaten to break his neck. Sam was able to dodge the first time, but when he couldn't the second time he made sure to bite her.

_Leah!_

Chris didn't get to see what happened next. She was caught off guard and attacked by her father, his claws ripping at her flesh. She was thrown against the tree and fell a good ten feet. When she hit the ground he took no time taking her throat into his mouth and tearing her flesh. Blood spilled and pooled around her.

_Why are you so cruel...?_ She asked him, eyes now only half lidded and vision becoming blurry. Her body was suddenly becoming cold and numb.

_Are you that ignorant, Chris? My daughter? I love you-_

_Then why?_

_Because... you wanted me to._

Her eyes darted back to the love of her life, guilt filling her entire being. But then she was confused. Leah... she's not as beautiful as before. The emotion she used to feel when staring at her was gone.

The wolf whimpered and whined loudly as she fell to the ground, only feet away from Sam's body. Her limbs twitched, eyes wide and staring back at the fox. She tried, oh she tried so desperately, but couldn't reach her.

_Why would I want this...?_

_Because Poseidon wants you to be in his story._

A whimper escaped the fox's throat, watching the light escape from Leah's eyes.

._..Whose... Poseidon?_

_The vampire inside you. The one that controls your power._

_You're not-_

_That glint in your eye! The so called 'mischief' that so few can actually see! You have the ability to control the people around you and manipulate their thoughts and emotions! We have to kill in order to keep from completely falling under your spell, and Poseidon hated us for that! He framed your brother Jason and made him kill all those people and attack you,_

_No..._

_He made Mark attack his own father and kill himself!_

_You liar! You'll say anything because you're... a monster..._

_He made you hate your own father. He made me be your enemy and hate my precious daughter!_

Chris's eyes began to glaze over as her heart slowed....

_You killed your own family and manipulated an innocent girl into loving you, and die for you. All by looking them in the eye._

_That's..._

Her eyes stayed glued to Leah.

_Not..._

Her heart stopped.

_Those eyes weren't mine, father._

.

.

The pack got there too late.

Blood was pooling around the dead, becoming matted in their fur and dying it a deeper shade of red.

Twenty or so giant wolves stood around them, staring at the sight as they replayed Leah's last thoughts. Her agonizing, painful thoughts as the venom rushed through her veins.

The cold air nipped at their fur and they all shuddered.

Edward tightened his grip around Bella.

The newest wolf let out a long and sorrowful howl, piercing the cold still air. The shaggy brown and red fur shook from the vibrations of her throat and unsteady body.

One after another, the wolves all began howling. The dark night took in their cries and shed tears of stars, shooting them across the sky for all of those that were lost.

And then suddenly a twig snapped. All of the wolves turned towards the source of it, their lips pulling back to show their large and dangerous teeth to the small fox. He didn't stand a chance when they all lunged at him at once, all wanting a piece and burning him quickly after.

Jasper walked over to Chris's body and crouched down in front of her, staring into her cold dead eyes. There was a glint, a small little something that waved at him from within, making him keep staring at it. He could feel it, feel the barely perceptible emotion radiating from it.

"Jasper, what is it?" Alice asked him, kneeling at his side.

"There's something not right. It seems like... something's happy. Laughing, maybe." He answered, continuing to stare at the strange little glint as it faded away. Alice pulled him up, weaving her arm around his waist and walking to the exit of the forest.

"Leave it alone, Jasper. Leave it alone."

---------

"Are you going to publish your story or something? Make it into a creepy book... or something?" Zach asked the small boy curiously. Tommy smiled and giggled wildly, practically bouncing in his seat. His brother raised an eyebrow at his strange behavior.

"Nah, I think I'm going to start a _new_ story instead. This one is going to be set closer to the ocean. A fox and a fish! Or, actually, it'll be merpeople instead of fish. Fish falling in love with foxes would just be stupid. And anyway, the fox is going to be all stubborn and stuff, and then his little brother, Poseidon, is going to convince him to stop being stubborn and admit his feelings. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Um... sure. Um... sorry, what did you just say?" Zach asked, suddenly shaking his head and blinking rapidly at the little fox boy. He pressed a hand to his head, his hair slipping between his fingers and in front of his eyes. Then, he looked up again and stared at his brother. "Well?"

Tommy smiled as he saw the glint appear in his brother's eye.

"Do you like fish, Zach?"


End file.
